Slave to a Shark
by Luxurien
Summary: The Uchiha's are legends sought after for their special eyes, beauty, grace and power. One day, Sasuke steps into the outside world and gets caught, his brother Itachi tries to save him but ends up caught as well. The two are captured and sold as slaves to a man known as the Monster of the Mist. KisaIta AU. Lots of SasuSui later, some Shisui x Male OC too.
1. Sold

Slave to a Shark - Chapter 1: Sold

Summary: The Uchiha's are legends sought after for their beauty, grace and power. One day, Sasuke steps out into the outside world and gets caught, his brother Itachi tries to save him but ends up caught as well. The two are captured and sold to a man known as the Monster of the Mist.

Pairing: KisaIta

Rating: M

Warning: violence, slavery, bondage, **torture**, yaoi, other stuff I probably didn't list.

Kisame _is_ a monster in this fic and will not be fluffy or kind like in my other fics. At least not right away.

Also, slow plot progression compared to my other fics.

Kisame Hoshigaki was known as the monster of the Hidden Mist. He was heir to the renowned Hoshigaki clan and did not disappoint in any trademark Hoshigaki trait. He was dangerous, sadistic, and ruthless. It wasn't just personality where his monstrous traits were certain - but in appearance as well. His appearance resembled that of a shark, with blue shake like skin, dark navy blue locks, gill-like crevices on his face, teeth that were sharpened like knives and the stature of a giant. His eyes were dark, beady and reminiscent of cold, empty pathways and dungeons - it was said that with a mere glance the infamous Hoshigaki could kill.

From a young age the heir was trained in the art of murder, of fighting and of business. He kept the family business going and if anyone has the guts to try to take him out, he could rip their heads straight of their body. Naturally, he was feared and respected. He had few he could call friends - but there was another man in the Mist with a name almost as fearsome as Kisame's own. This man was known as Momichi Zabuza.

On this particular day, Zabuza and Kisame were traveling together in the back of a limo, talking business and politics.

"By the way, Kisame, have you considered taking in another slave?"

"Why? They're all weak." Kisame nearly laughed. "It's not worth my time."

"There is a slave auction going on right now and it's said there are Uchiha's for sale."

"The Uchiha?" Kisame actually paused to consider this. "Are you sure?"

"Well that's the rumor anyway."

"Must be false." Kisame shrugged.

"But you're intrigued."

"Who wouldn't be?" Kisame said. "They are legends."

"I want one." Zabuza said. "Shall we go to the auction together?"

"Well..." Kisame pondered. "If there really are Uchiha's present it wouldn't be a complete waste of time."

-.-.-

The Uchiha clan was well known for their red eyes in Konohagakure. When under stress or feeling a deep emotion their eyes would blaze crimson and depending on the maturity and experiences, the black swirls of their eyes increased or even changed shape. Clan members whose eyes could change shape were most sought after - as slaves.

All Uchihas were said to have unrivaled beauty, grace and intelligence. It was for this reason that they were captured, sold and used. Whether the purpose was sex, breeding, entertainment, war or anything else really, the Uchiha's were perfect.

The legend goes that the Uchiha have the power of the moon and hold great reserves of untapped power. Many Uchiha's were captured to be used in experiments to verify this or to learn new medical procedures.

The legend and mystique of the Uchiha clan went far beyond all this however, but the truth is no one really knows enough about them because they went into hiding hundreds of years prior when the hunt for their kind began.

To find an Uchiha is to find a true priceless treasure - one that no mere person could afford. Those slavers who could manage to capture one every decade or so became insanely rich, or lost themselves in the pleasure of the slave they captured.

Uchiha Itachi was well aware of all of this and more, his interest in history taught him all this. That's why he was so afraid when his little brother Sasuke ran into the Slaver's territory and ran after him. But it was too late, Sasuke was captured. His eyes blazing, Itachi tried to fight back but was knocked out by a tranquilizer.

When he awoke he was naked, chained and surrounded by artificial lights. His little brother lay sleeping nearby, chained as well.

_Don't worry, Sasuke, your big brother will take care of you._ Itachi thought, resolving to do whatever it took, fight to the last inch of his life if necessary, to save his brother from this fate.

Then everything was dark again.

-.-.-

Kisame entered the slave auction, it was a closed auction only open to the elite and those with large wallets. Everyone wore suits and there was champagne and fancy desserts. The auditorium had a large red curtain blocking the view of the items for sale.

"This place is a shithole." Zabuza said, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass of champagne.

"No kidding." Kisame said, wondering if he was regretting this visit already.

"Let's take our seats and hope the auction doesn't disappoint." And indeed many others were taking their seats as well at one of the fancy round tables with red rosey table clothes. Kisame and Zabuza had chosen to arrive at the last minute so as to avoid any unnecessary dealings.

Not long after taking their seats, the announcer spoke out loud and began the auction. It was quite boring, no one sparked Kisame's interest. With a sigh, Kisame took a sip of champagne and watched as a girl with long pink hair down to her knees was dragged off by a gruff looking man. She was pretty, but women weren't exactly Kisame's cup of tea.

Zabuza however, did find someone who interested him. It was a man - who Kisame would not have believed to be one of not for the fact that he was clearly naked- with cascading, long black hair and deep brown eyes. The man had pale, skin that could be compared to the beauty of the moon. Zabuza was instantly entranced and not only bought the slave, but excused himself to go enjoy his new possession. Kisame was left alone to see through the auction and was considering just leaving when...

"And finally... The moment you have all been waiting for..." The announcer began, and Kisame's ears perked. _Could this be it?_ "We have... Two Uchihas! They are brothers! First the older one."

A man with a mask led a naked boy to the center of the stage, there was no chain or other object holding him down. No, Kisame could see the mark of the slave imbedded on his neck. Uchihas had to be marked. As long as it was marked, it would not argue and would do as it was told.

The mark wasn't all that interested Kisame however, it was the boy himself. He stood confident, his face expressionless and not at all afraid in the situation. He had bags around his eyes, giving a look of one who was wise beyond their years, and his hair was long black and dull. His skin was creamy and flawless - but his eyes. His dark onyx eyes were a sight to behold, they held a shine and beauty unlike anything Kisame had seen before. Those very eyes surveyed the room, carefully analyzing every person in the room. The way they seemed to inhale knowledge shocked Kisame, it was amazing. He knew at that moment that he had to have him.

The moment he had come to stage, all eyes were on him, on his well-toned, practiced body. It was obvious he was trained in some sort of sport by his muscles and chest. His presence dominated the room and no one dared speak for the longest time. Finally the announcer spoke "boy, show them your red eyes."

The boy did not argue, he could not, for he was marked by the curse of the slave. His eyes changed red, one by one the black swirls of his eyes increased, showing off for the crowd. There were gasps as many realized not only were the legends true, but the man before them had rare eyes - three black swirls! Then there was silence. His eyes changed shape into a three pointed star type and most people in the room knew at that moment that they could not afford him, his value was more then even their lives or fat wallets.

Kisame was not one of those people. Entranced by the Uchiha, and filled with both lust and the desire to break apart the confident boy before him, he rose from his seat. "100 million Seo."

No one said a word. 100 million Seo was more then anyone else in the room could afford. The previous girl had been sold for 25,000 Seo.

The announcer gulped, knowing already that with that single bid no one else would dare bid. But he did his job anyway. "Going once, going twice..." No one spoke. "And sold- to Mr. Hoshigaki!"

There were looks all around. The poor Uchiha was going to land into the hands of the monster of the mist, this treasure would soon become broken and destroyed. No one dared to speak though- no one wanted the wrath of the monster.

Kisame went up to the stage to claim his prize and to sign the blood contract giving him total control over the slave. Once the contract was complete - it only took a second- he spoke to the Uchiha.

"Follow me, Uchiha." And the Uchiha complied, following Kisame back to his table, where he stood by Kisame's side and did not move nor speak as he was not yet ordered to do so.

Kisame had no interest in conversing with the Uchiha, he only wanted to see this auction through.

"Sir." The Uchiha spoke as the announcer spoke. This shocked Kisame - the act of speaking without seeking permission first should have caused intense pain to the Uchiha, so intense that most slaves instantly kneel and beg for it to stop.

But this Uchiha did not so much as flinch. Was the seal working properly? Kisame turned and saw that the Uchiha's eyes were blazing red and the seal on his neck was blazing as well. So it was definitely causing intense pain.

"What?" Kisame conceded, deciding that if the slave thought speaking out of turn was worth the pain, then it was worth his time listening. At least right now, later he could teach the Uchiha true pain.

"Please, buy my brother."

Kisame blinked. Was he for real?

"If you don't." The Uchiha turned his blazing eyes to the shark monster. "I'll kill myself, no matter what pain it takes I'll do it. But buy my brother, and I will give you my complete loyalty. I promise you this."

Kisame smirked his pointy teeth showing. "You have some nerve."

"What is the point of buying me alone anyway? Your collection will be incomplete." The Uchiha's voice was like silk, it rang through Kisame's ears like birdsong and seemed to shake Kisame to his core. How could someone have such an impact on him, the most fearsome creature in this part of the world?

Uchiha's truly are legends.

"Going once.." The announcer said and Kisame's train of thought was broken. He didn't know why he complied - setting a bad record with a slave really, especially considering Kisame hadn't even looked at the younger Uchiha yet, having been distracted by the older one - but Kisame rose once more and said in a booming voice "100 million Seo."

The moment he said this another man jumped up and said "That's not fair, you already got one! Isn't there a rule against buying more than one?"

Kisame turned his sharp, dangerous eyes towards the voice and the man yelped, caught in the glare of beasts. He visibly shrank and quieted down.

"Going once.. Going twice... And sold!" The announcer screamed out enthusiastically.

The older Uchiha followed Kisame, who had never been given the order to stop following when he got up to get his younger brother.

The younger brother looked to be perhaps 12 or 13 years of age, his hair shone in the light, spiking in the back like a porcupine's and his eyes were full of rage and fury. He wasn't stoic like his older brother.

_Maybe there is some variance among the Uchiha._ Kisame thought.

"Draw blood here." The man who sealed slaves directed as Kisame completed the contract to own the boy.

-.-.-

"Take the younger boy and chain him in the dungeon, make sure he gets food and water." Kisame barked to a maid as he entered his home.

The older Uchiha continued to follow Kisame, not speaking as he was not given permission to do so and probably did not want to incite the pain involved with speaking out of turn. Kisame went straight to his personal torture room. After realizing he had given into the threat of the Uchiha, he felt an overwhelming need to declare dominance. Besides, the older Uchiha had a unique beauty that appealed to Kisame, and made him want to destroy it.

The torture room had all types of torture devices, chains, cuffs, and other things. It was a mostly empty, well lit room with iron walls. Kisame had tortured many a slave here.

Kisame shoved the older Uchiha against the wall of the torture room.

"You're allowed to speak and make whatever noise you wish from here on out. In addition, whatever you were told about slavery is irrelevant. Do whatever you wish until I give specific orders." Kisame was undoing everything the seal had forced Itachi to do. Kisame liked to do his own training, not the one the seal created.

"Thank you." Itachi said, his face expressionless.

Kisame fisted his hand and punched Itachi straight in the face, knocking the crow against the wall where he hit his head and slid downwards.

"You won't fight back?" Kisame asked, he had seen in the moments before his punch how the crow had seen the attack coming and chose not to respond.

"I promised you if you had brought my brother. I will do whatever you want me to and accept whatever punishment you throw at me." The crow said, wiping blood out of his mouth. Kisame hadn't held back, and he was not weak.

For a moment, Kisame felt a tinge of guilt. Just for a moment, before he grabbed the crow by his neck, forced him up and met his eyes.

There was no hatred or fear in those eyes. Kisame felt a shiver run through his spine in fear - how could this boy feel nothing after being attacked that harshly?

"You." Kisame said through gritted teeth. "Will never order me to do anything again."

The crow choked out blood, his eyes blinked once but otherwise nothing more, not even red.

"Yes sir."

Kisame was surprised by the obedience. He was expecting resistance - in fact he had wanted it, that's why he gave the crow freedom. The resistance made it all the more exciting for Kisame when he finally broke his slaves – and what had caught his attention the most during the auction was Itachi's determined eyes. Kisame thought that this boy would be difficult, would resist, would fight back with those fearsome, determined eyes until he finally broke.

"What's your name?"

"Aren't you supposed to give me a new one?"

Kisame let the crow go before punching him again in the stomach, causing the crow to make a sound of sheer pain as he fell forward and onto Kisame's hand, his body shaking in pain and blood pouring out of his mouth.

"I asked you a question."

"I-Itachi." The crow managed to say as he struggled to breathe and deal with the pain inside of him.

"Well then, Itachi, welcome to hell. Your little brother would've been better off in other hands."

"W-what do you mean?" For once there was an emotion - one Kisame couldn't identify, threatening perhaps? - in the boy's voice as his eyes met Kisame's.

"I am known as the Monster of the Mist. You are an Uchiha and would have been valued and treasured in any other hands. Me? I just want to tear you apart."

"You can do what you want to me." Itachi said, his voice barely above a whisper and his red eyes swirling into the three point star shape. "But if you touch my brother I will tear you apart."

Kisame felt fear. For the first time in his life Kisame was genuinely afraid - and of someone half his size. It excited him. The boy was barely standing, clutching his stomach and glaring with command at the monster before him.

"Didn't I just tell you to never give me an order?" Kisame said, clenching his teeth as he fisted his hand and threw another punch at Itachi.

Itachi actually caught it this time, holding the shark's fist tightly in the palm of his hand, his eyes never leaving Kisame's.

"That wasn't an order, it was a threat." Kisame stared in shock, his eyes wide. He wasn't using his full strength, but still no one had the guts to fight back to this extent, and no one had the strength to hold this much of his strength. No slave anyway.

"You... Are strong." Kisame conceded. "I'll give you that much." Kisame loosened his fist away from the crow.

"Thank you." Itachi said, letting his hand fall. Immediately afterwards, Kisame hit him so hard he heard a crack before everything went black.

Kisame watched as the crow fell to the ground, unconscious. Blood dripping from his head.

_Maybe I hit him too hard... I was hoping to use these whips but now I'll have to leave it like this._

Kisame turned to leave the room, when he stopped and remembered the way the boy had grabbed his fist in defense of his brother. A small wisp of respect for the crow lingered within the shark for the gesture and managed to leave the monster confused. Kisame turned around once again, inspecting the unconscious Uchiha. Kisame picked him up and brushed the hair on his face aside and for a moment, his heart skipped a beat.

_He's beautiful up close._

Kisame let his hands trace the flowing blood and he sighed. A moment later, Kisame carried the Uchiha out and to the west wing where he had a doctor on call at all hours. It was his old friend Kakuzu who had appealed to Kisame to invest his money in Kakuzu in order to do experiments on humans and learn about new ways to improve surgery and medicine. Kakuzu was surprisingly successful and had garnered Kisame a lot of money in the process, the two had a mutual business agreement.

Kakuzu's work want exactly legal, and Kisame and the means to both protect and provide for it to continue. His results could be used to legally create and use the advancements in the medical field.

Kisame entered the west wing and wrinkled his nose. It always smelled like blood. He was used to it, heck he loved the smell, but it was the human experimentation that bothered him. Just a little. Not that he would admit it, he had a reputation to uphold.

Kisame entered the actual medical side, where no one was cut up and blood didn't line the walls. It was a simple room with a white background and many cabinets, a chair, a window and what you'd generally expect in a small hospital room. There was a bed where Kisame dropped the crow and opened up the cabinets one by one until he found the one he was looking for.

Reaching in, he removed some bandages and bandaged the wound on Itachi's head.

Briefly, he wondered what he hell he was doing. A moment later, Kisame left the room and sent a message to the butler to take Itachi back to his cell.

"Nii-San!" Itachi heard Sasuke's voice call and gently shake him. "Nii-San!"

"S-Sas...keh...?" Itachi felt dizzy, the world around him was dark and he could not see. His body felt like it was out of sync with his soul.

"Nii-San, what happened to you? I'm so sorry..."

"Where are we?" Itachi managed to find his voice as light finally filled his eyes. He saw his brother's worried expression first, then the prison they were in second. Memories came flooding in and Itachi shook. He was afraid - had he really gotten his brother stuck in a worse situation?

"We are in the basement in cells. They put us in here. Drink water." Sasuke held up a glass of water to Itachi's face and Itachi gratefully drank it, feeling like it was the nectar of the gods.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Itachi touched a strange sensation on his head and was surprised to find it was bandaged.

_Who...?_

"Nii-San, I'm so sorry... Because of me we are.." Sasuke said, breaking Itachi's stream of thoughts.

"Don't be sorry, Sasuke. I will take care of everything. I promise." Itachi said with a frown.

"But.."

"Don't worry."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Sasuke held his older brother close, shaking and full of regret. How had it come to this?

"Don't be afraid." Itachi said to his brother, noticing the shaking.

"I'm not afraid." Sasuke said. "I'm angry because of what I've done. I was so stupid."

"You did nothing wrong. It was these slavers, they are the ones who are wrong."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes in need of vengeance. Seeing the state his brother was in fueled a rage in him he never knew he had and he wanted nothing more than to rip the perpetrator to shreds, piece by piece. The thought of it caused his eyes to change color to red for the first time, awakening his Sharingan with a single black swirl.

"Sasuke..." Itachi said, with a smile as he watched his brother's eyes change to red. In the Uchiha clan, the awakening of the sharingan - the clan's red eyes - was associated with adulthood. His little brother was growing up!

"I'll make him pay." Sasuke said, his Crimson eyes meeting Itachi's.

"I'll handle it." Itachi insisted. "Don't do anything stupid."

"How will you handle it?" Sasuke asked, observing his brother's jaw, which was slightly crooked from the punch earlier.

"There are many ways to handle this situation, but first I need to gather more intelligence on the man who owns us."

"No one owns us." Sasuke hissed. "We are not objects."

"For now we are objects. Be careful about what you do as long as you have that mark, Sasuke. Don't invite pain."

"I know that much." Sasuke subconsciously rubbed the mark on his neck, mentally cursing the man who put it there.

-.-.-

Kisame finished up the last of the work he had to do, and filed away the papers for the day. In his mind his latest acquisition flashed through, and he mentally berated himself for spending 200 million Seo on two idiots.

_Why the hell did I buy them?_ Kisame thought to himself. Of all his impulsive buys, this had to be the absolute stupidest. Kisame sighed, wondering if he should resell them and be rid of them. He didn't need them, even his desire for them dwindled now that he had them.

It's true that boy with the dull black hair was interesting - but so were a lot of other things in life. Kisame was a busy man and had things to do, or place to be. He didn't need slaves. With that resolve, Kisame decided he would sell them both. But first, he had to finish his revenge for the crow's act of disobedience earlier.

-.-.-

A butler entered the cells in the basement with a tray of food and passed it through the cracks on the bottom to the two brothers.

The butler looked like an older man, possibly in his 50s, with unruly white hair and sharp dark eyes.

"Wait." Itachi called to the butler as he was about to leave.

The butler turned around questioningly towards the crow and Sasuke looked at his brother in surprise.

"Thank you for the food and... Could you stay and talk for a bit? I have some questions."

The butler seemed to consider this for a moment before he nodded and sat down on the other side of the prison bars.

"What would you like to know?"

"What is your name?"

"Jared." The butler answered, a little surprised that this was the first thing asked.

"I'm Itachi."

"Is that your true name or the one Hoshigaki-sama gave you?"

"He did not give me a name, but he asked me for my true name."

"Odd..." The butler said, thoughtfully. "Perhaps he was tired of giving slaves names."

"Perhaps... What kind of man is he?" Itachi asked, his face expressionless but his voice soft.

"His name is Kisame, Kisame Hoshigaki-sama. He is well known in these parts and quite powerful. He's known to be ruthless and dangerous, to be honest I'm sorry that it had to be him to own you two." The man seemed just a little sad at the end of his statement, but his eyes glinted with something unknown.

"You say he's known to be... Does that mean he is different in reality?"

"No, he is both known to be that way, and actually that way." The butler said. "I have seen many slaves come and go through here and they all leave broken and barely recognizable as human."

"Only to slaves?" Itachi asked.

"He is ruthless to his enemies as well."

"And to you?"

The butler paused after Itachi made this statement, thoughtful. "I have never experienced his wrath. I have served this family my whole life and have known him since he was a child, perhaps that is why."

"Is there anyone else who does not suffer his wrath?"

Again the butler paused, observing Itachi as he seemed to collect his thoughts. "There may be others, I do not know."

"How many others live in this household?"

"There are many maids, butlers, Hoshigaki-sama himself, the cooks, the gardeners, and some people whose purpose I do not know."

"What does Hoshigaki-sama do for a living?"

"He is the heir to the Hoshigaki estate, his parents are still alive and own it currently. He continues the business and advances in his own business- the type of business varies as do his investments."

"Tell me about him and his family."

"This is getting quite long, unfortunately I do have to get back to work." The butler apologized. "But I will be glad to answer more of your questions later, if you would still like to at that time."

"Thank you, sir." Itachi said politely, bowing his head as he did so.

"You're welcome." The butler smiled. As he left, he thought to himself how sad it will be that both brothers will be completely destroyed soon enough. He was actually liking this group.

-.-.-

_The Iron Maiden? No... That will leave marks and make him lose value._

_The Judas Cradle? No... Too time consuming..._

_The Brazen Bull? No... The smell is too awful._

_The Scold's Bridle? That would be perfect considering he spoke out of turn... But somehow not being able to talk doesn't seem like a bad enough punishment for that bastard._

_Rack Torture? This would be good. But maybe too harsh for his crime.  
><em>  
>Kisame wandered through his torture chamber, observing various devices while he pondered what method he should use to exact his revenge. He had to show the crow what his place was... And then he would break his little brother too.<p>

Kisame stopped by the whip. It was the simplest method. The most used, the most cliche. The least likely to leave marks if done correctly... Harsh, yet not too harsh... It would have to do.

Kisame called his butler and requested that the slave known as Itachi be brought to him.

-.-.-

The door cling open once again in the cells of the basement, Itachi and Sasuke both turned towards the sound that broke the silence of their prison.

The butler from earlier, Jared, entered. "Itachi, it seems Hoshigaki-sama would like to see you."

Itachi got up, wondering what Kisame had in store for him, and wishing he could've had a shower or bath. "Do you know what for?"

"I'm afraid I do not know." The butler lied. He knew, but he didn't want to break it to him already or deal with resistance.

Itachi nodded, recognizing the lie but choosing to let it slide. Uchiha's had a natural ability to tell when they were being lied to - their eyes could perceive what others could not, even without the sharingan.

_Whatever it is, it's probably bad for him to lie about it._ Itachi sighed as the butler unlocked the prison and let Itachi out. Itachi turned to give his brother one last 'don't worry it'll be okay' smile before he followed the butler to the torture chamber.

-.-.-

A/N: Maybe you've noticed this has some similarity to For My Little Brother… I like putting Itachi into positions where he loses his power and is at the mercy of Kisame, because even when he's put into such a position he is still the one with all the power. He really is the boss of KisaIta.


	2. Plato

Slave to a Shark – Chapter 2: Plato

Itachi followed the butler through to the torture chamber, a feeling of dread rising inside of him the further they went. Itachi recognized this as the way to the torture chamber. Some part of him was uncomfortable due to the lack of clothes, but the butler was doing a great job of making it seem perfectly natural and ignoring the fact that Itachi had none.

"Thank you for the escort." Itachi said politely to the butler, who visibly grimaced at the thank you. _At least he has a heart._ Itachi thought.

"You're welcome, Itachi." The butler responded, gesturing to the door and waiting for Itachi to go inside. He had been instructed not to enter, just to ensure Itachi did.

Itachi smiled while furrowing his eyebrows together before entering the room, and closing the door behind him. If he began screaming he did not want Sasuke to hear.

_You smile and enter this room, even close it behind you, knowing what's waiting for you? _Kisame thought, somewhat ticked off that he had been so soft that the slave wasn't already apprehensive about approaching. _It's okay, I'll fix that soon enough._

Kisame was planning on ordering Itachi to remove his clothes and place them on the table, however, he remembered he hadn't actually granted him clothes yet so he didn't have any.

Kisame got up as Itachi entered and walked over to a side of the room, "Come here," he ordered as he picked up the shackles holding down from the ceiling.

Itachi complied, and even offered his hand to Kisame to shackle. Kisame didn't let it show, but he was getting angrier by the minute. No fighting back at all. None. This was too ridiculous.

"Are you a masochist?"

"No sir."

"Do you feel pain?"

"Yes sir."

_You could fool me._ Kisame thought, shackling Itachi's hands and feet with the iron chains.

Kisame raised the chains slightly so that Itachi was held up slightly off the ground, his feet connected and his arm raised to either side in a sort of Y.

"Do you know why you are here?" Kisame asked.

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

"So you can torture me?" Itachi looked questioningly at Kisame as he said this, as if he wasn't sure.

"You're here because of your infraction earlier." Kisame walked over to the wall and picked up a long, black whip and picked it up.

"You mean when I stopped your attack?"

Kisame slashed the whip through the air, causing a cracking sound. He repeated this a few times before smirking towards Itachi.

"That's part of it."

"I'm assuming the other part was 'ordering' you to buy my brother."

Kisame attacked Itachi with the whip, eliciting a loud cry if pain from the crow. It was music to Kisame's ears, he wanted nothing more then to hear that scream of pain, to hear the man's suffering.

"That's right." Kisame responded.

"I apologize for offending you." Itachi said, his eyes meeting Kisame's.

Kisame shivered once more at the intensity of the gaze. Again, there was no hated in those eyes, even though he had been attacked.

Kisame attacked again, creating slash marks over Itachi's once flawless body.

"It doesn't matter too much anymore." Kisame continued his onslaught, the whip was a powerful one, capable of cutting off a person's fingers with a single whip through the air if done correctly with the right amount of strength. Itachi cried out, his screams piercing the room as his skin cracked and blood pooled to the dungeon floor, sliding down his pale, ivory skin.

"What-what do you mean by that?" Itachi said through pants, his body was shaking under the pain and his face was scrunched up, his eyes shut.

"I plan to sell you and your brother."

Itachi's eyes shot open, their deep Crimson shade met Kisame's once more, in anger. "You will not do that." Itachi said dangerously, his tone one of command.

Kisame's eye twitched and he whipped Itachi once more, harshly, so strongly that part of Itachi's shoulder skin cut through cleanly and fell, blood gushed out dangerously. But Itachi made no sound, his teeth were ground together, holding back any sound.

"I told you not to order me."

"Please, Hoshigaki-sama. Don't sell us." Itachi said, changing his tactic and trying to sound sweet.

"Why do you want to stay?" Kisame was tempted to whip again but was getting the impression that any more would cause the crow to lose consciousness - and he needed to hear the response.

Some part of him was happy that Itachi wanted to stay, was even begging for it. Why? Why would anyone want to stay in this hellhole? Could it be Itachi truly held no hatred for him after all this? Yet that change in attitude so fast was annoying. The boy was lying to him, trying to manipulate him. Kisame had been surrounded by people like that his entire life - people who wanted to manipulate him, use him. He hated them all - he hated the lies. He needed truth.

"If you sell us we will be separated. I do not want to be separated from my brother." Itachi said, his eyes turning back to their onyx hue and yet losing color fast. He was losing consciousness and his head bowed down, unable to stay up any longer. His body slacked and a moment later he was gone.

Kisame couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment at the answer- but honestly what else could he have expected? Anything else would've been a lie. Another part of Kisame was touched by the honesty and the strong feelings Itachi had for his brother.

Kisame felt jealous. He wanted someone to care about him as much as Itachi obviously cared for Sasuke. Angrily, he tossed aside his whip and unshackled Itachi, who fell to the ground in his own blood. He would die soon, if he wasn't taken care of immediately.

Kisame ripped off his own clothing and tore it to make long bandages that could hold back the bleeding. He tied up all of Itachi's open wounds and carried him to the hospital wing once more.

At the hospital wing, Kisame properly bandaged Itachi, using alcohol to cleanse the wounds properly. After he was done he washed his hands and sat down watching Itachi breathe roughly. Once again, Kisame marveled at his inherent beauty.

_He's incredibly selfless_. Kisame thought. _What's so great about his brother anyway?_ Kisame vaguely remembered the kids face from when he had bought him.

Getting up, Kisame decided to head down to the basement and check on the status of his other slave. It was time they met face to face.

-.-.-

Kisame entered the danky basement and wrinkled his nose. The smell was like death, oddly like Kakuzu's medical wing. There was very little light and the walls were made of concrete and of dark grayish hues. Iron bars kept the cells shut and prisoners at bay. The temperature was uncontrolled here, and it was incredibly cold. Kisame noted an icicle on one of the windows.

Itachi's brother was sitting in the corner of his cell, wearing nothing - he hadn't been provided with any clothes yet. Mentally Kisame chided himself for not remembering that. The boy was shivering and holding himself as close as possible, using a piece of cloth that was on the bed as a blanket of sorts- one that was hardly sufficient.

When he entered the boy looked up and his eyes met Kisame's. Instantly Kisame noted the heavy differences between the two. Sasuke would be considered significantly more beautiful by most - his dark raven hair gleamed and shined, unlike Itachi's dull black, and they spiked back like a porcupine's, unlike Itachi's flat, straight hair.

Their eyes were the same though - minus the fact that Sasuke did not have heavy bags around his eyes that made Itachi look older and tired. Yet somehow, Kisame couldn't help but feel significantly more interested in Itachi.

"What do you want?" The boy asked harshly. "And where's my brother?"

First note. Itachi was always polite - well until his brother was involved, then he would seem dangerous.

"I wanted to see the brother Itachi wants so much to protect. What's your name?" Kisame touched the iron bars of the prison then let go instantly. Too cold.

"Not your bu-ARGHH." The boy keeled in pain as the seal on his neck burned into him.

Another note. Itachi could keep his composure in that amount of pain.

"S-Sasuke." Sasuke finally ceded, wanting to end the pain. But his eyes glared at Kisame with rage and anger.

Kisame smiled. Sasuke was the type of slave he had been looking for, not Itachi. Itachi and his emotionless facade, his unbreaking will and acceptance of his fate. But Itachi was the one Kisame wanted to play with now. That, and somehow Kisame just didn't have the interest to begin destroying the younger Uchiha - not yet anyway.

"Where... Is my brother?" Sasuke asked, gripping his neck and continuing his death glare at Kisame.

"I'll let him tell you." Kisame said, turning to leave. Sasuke was as concerned about his brother as Itachi was of him. This brotherly bond... Kisame couldn't understand it.

"L-let me see him now." Sasuke couldn't hold back the chattering of his teeth.

"He's in a better place then you right now, do you really want him to suffer in this cold?" Kisame asked, leaving before he could see or hear a reply.

After leaving the basement Kisame found Jared.

"Yes, Master Hoshigaki?"

"Get some clothes for both slaves. Have some sent down to Sasuke, and give me Itachi's. I know you probably already had them set aside so just bring them to me."

Kisame was right - Jared had already had clothes prepared and was just waiting for his word to bring them. Jared was back in a moment with Itachi's clothes and handed them to Kisame.

"I'll go deliver these to Sasuke."

"Thank you, Jared."

-.-.-

The clothes Jared had set aside were very basic on purpose. Dressing a slave expensively was a show of wealth, but also a show of graciousness towards the slave. Kisame had no intention of showing graciousness. The clothes were grey, the most dull color possible, and with absolutely no design on them. Just simple pants and a shirt, no pockets or anything.

Kisame took them to the medical wing wing where he had left Itachi, and paused for a moment outside of the door, wondering if he was making a mistake. He should've had Jared come bring these clothes.

But he was already there - so Kisame opened the door and entered the room.

Itachi lay on the bed exactly as Kisame had left him, but some of his bandages needed changing already. The red was leaking through, and he looked even paler then before, more ghostlike than anything else.

_I might have gone too far this time. _

Kisame cleaned the wounds one more time and changed the bandages again, surprised with himself for putting this much effort into a slave. Yet it was something to do - after work on most days he would have nothing to do. In his bored, Kisame would train, meditate or read. It was a dull, monotonous life. Perhaps he did need a distraction in the form of a slave once more.

After he finished bandaging the Uchiha, Kisame once again took in the image of the crow's beautiful body. It was, even with all the scars from the whipping, the most perfect thing Kisame had ever seen. Itachi was certainly a man - no not because of nether regions, though that solidified it - but because he was ripped. It was obvious the Uchiha had spent long days training his body to be in perfect shape, he probably played a sport or something similar. He may have been a smaller man than Kisame in terms of stature, but he was still a man. His chest and shoulders were incredibly alluring, possibly more so because of the scars Kisame had placed there.

_I'm sick. I enjoy knowing I left those scars all over him. It makes it feel like he's mine. Wait, he is mine. Mine._

Possessiveness coursed through Kisame at that thought.

_But he only cares for his brother. Even if I own his body, I won't have his heart... What am I thinking? I'm thinking like a jealous lover! Who needs a heart? Or more, I could just order him to give it to me._

An ugly mental image of Itachi literally ripping out his heart and giving it to Kisame flashed through Kisame's mind and he grimaced. Not what he was going for.

_It's been too long since I've had release. Perhaps it is time I took advantage of my slaves for their other purpose_... Kisame thought about this. There was no doubting that Itachi was attractive to him. So why not? _Tomorrow when he wakes up, I'll take him._

Kisame dressed Itachi in the plain gray clothing before leaving, taking a moment to run his fingers through the crow's dull black hair.

It was surprisingly silky and soft.

-.-.-

The next day nothing happened, because Itachi did not regain consciousness. Kisame visited him in the medical wing and changed his bandages once again after his work was done for the day.

Kisame visited Itachi a second time before he went to sleep, but Itachi still hadn't regained consciousness.

_He lost a lot of blood, I really overdid it._

Itachi was connected to an IV that day by Kakuzu.

"Don't touch him, Kakuzu." Kisame warned threateningly. "He's mine. If I find out there is even a single hair out of place I will have your head."

"I won't." Kakuzu said, waving his unusual stitched and muscled arms. It wasn't convincing.

"I'm serious. You can buy an Uchiha with your own money to practice on. This one is mine."

"What about the one in the basement?"

A chill ran through Kisame's spine. "How do you know about that one? He's mine too. Stay away."

"So greedy." Kakuzu growled, slightly angered. "Their eyes would be amazing research material..."

"Kakuzu, don't overstep your bounds or welcome. I can shut down your entire business." This wouldn't do. Eventually the greedy doctor would try to get his hands on Sasuke and Itachi.

"Yes, yes I know." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as he said this.

"Kakuzu..."

"Yeah?"

"I'll get you an Uchiha to study. But not these two. We can setup a search party to capture more Uchiha's from the location these were found."

This seemed to satisfy Kakuzu. "When do we head out?"

"You can decide and you can lead the party." Kisame said. "Money isn't a problem."

"Good." Kakuzu was already beginning his scheme.

_That should keep him out of their hair... But just in case maybe I should take an extra step._

-.-.-

Kisame called forth Suigetsu, one of his favorite workers. The boy was about Sasuke's age and a good fighter. He wasn't a match for Kakuzu - but he could hold long enough for Kisame to get there if necessary.

"Suigetsu... I want you to go protect the slave in the cell downstairs. If you notice anyone trying to get him to do anything or visiting him besides Jared or myself, you will send one of your water clones to find me and fend them off." Suigetsu was a rare individual who could actually turn his body into water - and divide himself by that water as well. It was a special power only he and his brother Mangetsu had.

"Understood, Hoshigaki-sama." Suigetsu said, turning to leave.

"Oh and Suigetsu?"

"Hm?"

"Don't harm him. He's an extremely valuable slave." Suigetsu had a thing for cutting things. The last thing Kisame needed was to find Sasuke missing a limb or two.

"Understood." Suigetsu was visibly disappointed, but unlike Kakuzu, Kisame could trust Suigetsu to actually keep his word.

Next Kisame called for Jared.

"Yes, Master Hoshigaki?"

"Please have Itachi moved to my bedroom from the medical wing."

"Right away, Master Hoshigaki." Jared was visibly surprised by this, but did not comment.

The last thing I need is Itachi anywhere near that wing longer than necessary.

It was unusual for any slave - okay no slave had ever been to Kisame's private bedroom. The only person besides Kisame allowed in there was Jared, who personally cleaned the room and occasionally brought breakfast. No one else had ever been in there. No one else even knew where exactly it was.

It was a place Kakuzu did not have the keys to, nor the knowledge of. It was perfect for hiding precious possessions. Itachi was Kisame's possession.

-.-.-

It took another two days before Itachi awoke from his long slumber. When he awoke he was in an unfamiliar place. The place was well decorated, in a dark, yet simple way. The bed he was on was incredibly comfortable, akin to sleeping on a cloud. The blanket was heavy yet perfect for the cold weather and sheets made of silk. The walls were painted a nice dark gray with white and black designs on them, and the carpet was a deep navy blue. Itachi sat up in the bed and looked around, noticing his master staring at him from the very same bed Itachi was laying on. He had in his hand a small book, which Itachi noticed instantly. _The Republic._

"So you're finally awake." Kisame said, closing the book and observing Itachi. "You slept for a long time you know."

Itachi wasn't interested in that – well okay he did want to know how long he was asleep for and he was worried about Sasuke… But his intelligence and thirst for books and talk of books got the better of him.

"I love that book, Plato is one of my favorite philosophers."

"What this?" Kisame asked quizzically, turning over the book as he did so.

"Yes. My favorite chapter is the _Allegory of the Cave_."

"Really? It's my least favorite."

"Why's that?" Itachi asked.

"Because it reminds me of how the world we live in is full of lies."

"Isn't that a good thing? With knowledge comes the power of how to fight it."

"That doesn't change anything." Kisame countered. "Even if we know how to fight it, lies are everywhere. What's more depressing is that the people who managed to understand the shadows on the wall became the people who were causing the shadows to begin with."

"I don't think that was Plato's message, in fact I think he was trying to argue that yes, there are people who manipulate the shadows, and there are people caught in them, but there are people outside of that realm as well. I mean, there are those who try to inform the people who view the shadows as truth."

"And those people are heralded as lunatics." Kisame scoffed.

-.-.-

Kisame first felt a strange sensation – one he hadn't felt before. It was like someone was running their fingers through his hair or massaging his scalp. It felt nice. Kisame smiled, wanting that feeling to continue. Wait what?

Kisame snapped his eyes open and sat up with a jolt, looking around wildly. He was in his room.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked.

Kisame stared.

"Wha?"

"You fell asleep."

Kisame's mind whirred as he remembered the night before. He was waiting for Itachi to wake up, he was planning to take advantage of him when he did – yes he was planning to rape the slave. Then how the hell did he end up spending five hours discussing a long dead philosopher with the slave?! And then waking up in that slave's lap?

Kisame shoved Itachi in anger, causing him to fall off the bed and hit the carpet, he groaned in pain immediately from his earlier injuries.

"What the hell were you doing?" Kisame nearly screamed. Seriously, what the hell happened?

"I-I'm sorry, you just sort of fell asleep in my lap and I-I just… I just sort of got carried away." Itachi said, shaking now. It was clear he was beginning to understand the consequences of angering Kisame, and was not looking forward to another torture session.

"Get the hell out. OUT!" Kisame roared, and Itachi did not need telling twice. He scrambled to get up – wincing in pain as he did so – and scampered out of the room at lightning speed.

-.-.-

A/N: For those of you who don't already know Plato is an actual philosopher and the Allegory of the Cave is one of his most well-known works which is part of a bigger collection called The Republic. It's really great, you should check it out. It always reminded me of Kisame so I like to think it's the type of thing Kisame would like reading or discussing, and it's the type of thing Itachi would have knowledge about already.


	3. Pain

Slave to a Shark - Chapter 3: Pain

-.-.-

"Get lost, water droplet." Sasuke said, irritated. He had been holed up in this cold cell for days with no one but Suigetsu for company. Sasuke had actual attempted to strangle the boy at one point but found he was unable to due to a sudden change in texture. The boy turned into water.

"That's not very nice you know."

At that moment the sound of the dungeon door could be heard opening and footsteps sounded towards the duo.

On closer inspection, Sasuke could see it was Itachi.

"Nii-san! I was worried about you." Sasuke immediately ran towards the iron bars of the prison and reached it towards his brother. "What happened to you? You were gone for four days!"

Itachi looked like a mess. Seeing it enraged Sasuke, and yet shocked him all the same. He was covered in bandages and limped as he approached.

"Sasuke." Itachi said. "I'm sorry, things happened and..."

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Suigetsu said, his white hair dripping at the edges as he materialized before Itachi.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"He's a pain in the ass." Sasuke said with a tone of pure annoyance.

"I was sent here to guard Sasuke. I was told if anyone approached besides Hoshigaki-sama I was not to let them through or even speak to Sasuke. You must go." Suigetsu wasn't telling the whole truth, but it didn't matter. He wasn't entirely lying either. Jared could also come see Sasuke. And Kisame hadn't said anything about just talking, but Suigetsu had the feeling he shouldn't let this conversation continue.

"Guard Sasuke? Against what?" Itachi asked, intrigued_. I wonder if by guard he means something else... Is he trying to hurt Sasuke, keep me away so he can sell him while I'm not looking? Maybe he plans to do things to him and doesn't want me to know so he won't let me see him. I can't let him do that.  
><em>  
>Itachi turned to leave. "Very well, you need to follow your orders, I understand."<p>

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called, almost desperately. How much longer would he be stuck in that godforsaken cell?! Sasuke groaned as he fell to the ground, concern for his brother flowing through him equivalent to the hatred he felt for both Suigetsu and Kisame.

-.-.-

Itachi wandered through the castle and back to Kisame's room, only to find that Kisame was no longer there. Instead, it was Jared cleaning up the bedroom.

"Can I help you, Itachi?" Jared asked, as he made the bed.

"Yes, actually. Where can I find Hoshigaki-sama?"

"He is probably either in the medical wing or in his office." Jared answered. "The medical wing is the west wing of the castle, and the offices are in the southern wing, by the back gardens."

"Thank you, Jared." Itachi said, leaving the bedroom without a backward glance. He needed to speak to Kisame as soon as possible.

-.-.-

"I have everything ready for the expedition, Kisame." Kakuzu said. "I'll be heading out later today and I expect to return within two weeks, if I do not please send a second search party."

"Got it." Kisame said, lying between his teeth. He had no intention of sending a second search party. If Kakuzu died trying to capture Uchiha's, good riddance. Kisame was getting tired of dealing with the man.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing, instead turning and leaving.

-.-.-

Kisame was reading through business papers when Itachi finally found him in his office. He entered without knocking.

"Hoshigaki-sama." Itachi said, approaching the shark.

Kisame looked up, irritated. "What the hell are you doing here?" _I'm at work for crying out loud. I told him to get out, didn't he get the message? Does he _want _to be tortured more?_

"I attempted to go back to my cell." Itachi began.

"_And?" _Kisame was not patient right now.

"One of your guards would not allow me to return."

Memories of Suigetsu came back. "Ah, yes. I'll let him know that you're allowed to enter the cell. Now get lost."

Itachi got closer to Kisame's desk, making Kisame raise an eyebrow. "Now what?"

"Why do you have Suigetsu guarding my brother? Against what?"

"That's not your business." Kisame said, his hand forming a fist under the table. _I did it for you idiot, you should be grateful._

"Are you trying to hurt my brother?" Itachi asked dangerously, his eyes fierce and meeting Kisame's.

_How the hell can he look at me like that, after all I've done to him? Clearly I haven't done enough. _Tch. _And that one moment of weakness, I not only let him into my room but I sat there talking to him for five hours. It was fun actually. No, no it was not fun. _Kisame chided himself for thinking about it.

"Kisame." Itachi said, dropping any attempt at an honorific and driving Kisame back down to earth. "Are. You. Trying. To. Hurt. My. Brother?"

Kisame blinked. Rage filled him immediately and he stood up the palms of his hands slamming against the desk. "I was protecting your brother, you should be grateful."

"From what? Me? Is that why you kept me away from him? So I can't tell what twisted things you do to him?" Itachi asked accusingly, his teeth grinding.

Kisame slapped Itachi, hard, surprising the crow. Itachi fell back slightly, his eyes turning red. "No, I was protecting him from our resident doctor who has a thing for your family's red eyes. Moreover, you will not speak to me that way. You and your brother _belong _to me, to do whatever I like with."

Itachi was silent for a while, before speaking again. "Thank you for protecting him against the doctor. However, you _will _not hurt my brother." The arrogant prick. He really wanted to get himself brutally mutilated. Fine. Kisame would honor that decision.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's head roughly, pushing him to the side, and Itachi knew better than to fight back. His instinct had him moving his hands to grab Kisame's, but quickly releasing them when he remembered his seal and his place. Kisame shoved him to the ground and dragged him out, Itachi's body scraping against the floor.

Kisame dragged Itachi all the way to the torture chamber when he tossed Itachi against the wall and moved over to a breaking wheel. Kisame opened up each of the attached ropes before going back to grab Itachi and throw him onto the wheel as if he was nothing but a rag doll – and Itachi was visibly afraid.

_Finally some damn emotion on his face._ Using the ropes, Kisame tied up Itachi's hands and legs to the wheel on each side, until Itachi was attached to it in an X shape.

"Hoshigaki-sama… I'm sorry." Itachi's voice was breaking. Memories of the whip the last time he was here were flowing through him.

_He's not as tough as I remembered… I thought he would last longer. _

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You keep forgetting your place." Kisame growled, as he adjusted the breakers of the wheel. They were several hammers connected to the top that would come down at random parts of Itachi's body and hammer into his bones. At the same time, as long as the wheel spun tiny spikes behind Itachi would continuously slice into his body.

"I don't understand why you do this." Itachi said.

"I make it perfectly clear why every time we do this." Kisame said, wondering where the intelligent boy of last night disappeared to.

"No, I mean… You don't enjoy torturing me. I don't know why you do it."

"Of course I enjoy it."

"No, you don't."

Kisame angrily spun the wheel once, and instantly Itachi's earsplitting screams resounded throughout the torture room as his back was sliced by tiny spikes inserting themselves into his body, leaving an unsatisfied clenching feeling in Kisame's gut.

"I haven't even started the hammers yet." Kisame said with a sharp, toothy grin.

Unfortunately, Itachi still had injuries from the whipping earlier and his eyes were already beginning to lose their shade as tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry…" Itachi managed before losing consciousness again.

_Damn it, I barely started. _Kisame thought, wondering whether he should spin the wheel one more time just because. That thought was instantly put away the minute Kisame noticed in horror how much blood Itachi had lost during this short session.

_Fuck. I went too far again. How is he so fragile?! No… It's not that he's fragile… It's that I don't want him to die. _

Kisame picked up Itachi once more, sighing as he cradled the man in his arm, blood soaking through Kisame as he once again rushed to stop the bleeding. Every other slave who had ever been on that wheel had died. Most torture devices in this room led to death, mutilation or at the very least permanent scarring.

There was no doubt the wheel's spikes would leave permanent scarring on Itachi's back.

Kisame went through his usual Itachi torture ritual, cleaning and bandaging Itachi, before laying him down on the hospital bed. Itachi's words rang through Kisame's ears.

"_You don't enjoy torturing me."_

_There might actually be some truth to that. _Kisame thought, staring down at the angel like figure before him. What was it that drew Kisame to Itachi? It was something… different. Something Kisame couldn't place.

_I haven't exactly been fair to him. _Kisame admitted to himself. He had been significantly harsher with Itachi than any of his other slaves. He usually waited until they committed bigger crimes to torture them, or until he was in a particularly bad mood. But neither were the case with Itachi.

Kisame also personally addressed Itachi's wounds, something he had never bothered to do with other slaves. At first, he thought it was because of his high purchase value. But maybe it was also because of that growing respect Kisame had for Itachi – right up until the end he was completely selfless. He cared not for himself, but for his brother. Every step of the way. This bond that Kisame couldn't understand and yet desired so deeply, ached into his soul.

-.-.-

Itachi woke up the next day, once again in Kisame's room. This time, Kisame was not there. Getting up, Itachi could barely feel his back. The back of his arms, legs, torso, everything felt numb. Everything hurt. The pain ached and Itachi bit his lower lip, just to distract himself from his back, but it was useless.

_Sasuke._

The thought of Sasuke managed to be all Itachi needed – he forced himself to get up and out of bed. When he realized that Kisame was not there, Itachi decided to stay in the room a bit longer. This was a good chance to learn about Kisame.

Itachi started with the place closest to the bed so he wouldn't have to move too much. Moving was painful. Every step was painful. Itachi opened up the bedside drawer and examined the contents, immediately regretting it and blushing slightly. It contained lubricants, oils, some things Itachi didn't recognize, hand cuffs… All things for sex. Itachi shut the drawer, and opened the one beneath it.

That drawer contained some books, all related to philosophy or politics. _The Republic, The Prince, The Art of War, Leviathan, The Social Contract, Politics, A Treatise on Human Nature._

_He has good taste. _Itachi thought, putting the books back into the drawer. These were obviously books that were more interesting to him as they were not in the library, but near his bedside. Itachi crawled across the bed, feeling intense stinging pain in his back as he did so. Itachi opened the drawer on the other side of the bed.

The one on top was filled with various trinkets and items such as a tooth attached to a chain, keys and small boxes. Itachi closed the drawer and could no longer bring himself to move. Instead, he lay back down on the bed in pain and closed his eyes shut.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke. I can't come to you right now. Forgive me._

Itachi closed his eyes buried his face into the pillow, clenching his fists into his hair and grinding his teeth. The pain was too much. It was all too much!

_But this is better than Sasuke. It's better that I get hurt instead of him. I can't stop now otherwise Kisame might start torturing Sasuke. I have to be strong and handle this torture as long as possible. No, forever. _

The sound of the door opening broke Itachi's thoughts and he groaned inwardly. It was too soon. Couldn't he be alone just a little bit longer? Such a bright future was obviously not in store for Itachi.

Kisame entered the room and noticed Itachi curled up, fists in his hair, shaking in pain.

_What have I done? _

"You're awake."

"Yes, Hoshigaki-sama." Itachi said this with as much strength as he could possibly muster. "I apologize for this position, I will get up." Itachi tried to sit up but the pain was so strong he moaned and fell back onto the bed, his eyes barely holding back tears.

"Just stay there."

"Yes, Hoshigaki-sama." _Oh thank god. _Itachi cheered inwardly. _Oh god, why does he want me to just stay here? Is he going to torture me here? _

Kisame approached the bed and sat down next to Itachi, then brought one hand close to Itachi's face, to touch it. Itachi flinched away, instinctively in fear, his body shaking. Kisame drew back and Itachi opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hoshigaki-sama, I did not mean to flinch away. Please continue." _What was he going to do? Was he going to grab my eyes and give them to that psycho doctor? _

"Don't apologize." Kisame said, feeling intense guilt in his gut. "I'm sorry."

"No, no I insist I-wait what?" Itachi was dumbstruck.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Kisame growled, and instantly Itachi jumped back in bed, hitting his head against the headboard.

Kisame laughed, he shouldn't have, but he did.

"That wasn't funny." Itachi glared, rubbing his head, grateful for the distraction from the pain in his back.

"You're right, it wasn't." Kisame said gravely, thinking about how it was caused by tone of voice.

"Hoshigaki-sama, I apologize for speaking out of turn with you, and for losing consciousness before you could continue." Itachi winced thinking about the hammers that he didn't even get to start using yet. "If you would like we can return to the torture room and continue where we left off."

Kisame stared at Itachi, their eyes meeting yet again. _His eyes… Even now, there is still no hatred. He's even asking me to take him to the torture room. _

"Why do you want to go back there?" Kisame asked, seriously wondering if Itachi was a masochist.

"I don't want to." Itachi admitted. "But I would rather you torture me when you need to."

"Let me guess…"

"I'd rather you torture me then my brother."

"I won't touch your brother."

"Thank you."

"And we don't have to go back to the torture room." Kisame said. "Not yet anyway." He added as an afterthought. He wasn't going to remove that possibility. "You are forgiven for your actions up until now."

"Thank you." The relief on Itachi's face was like as if Itachi had just been given some great reward.

"Itachi."

"Yes?"

"…" Kisame didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask Itachi about his brother, to learn about Itachi's relationship so he could also learn how to have something similarly meaningful, but asking about it was not Kisame-like. He wasn't going to ask it. He wanted to ask Itachi to be his friend, but he couldn't bring himself to say it directly like that. He wanted a repeat of the night they discussed Plato, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. How do you open these conversations anyway?

"Hoshigaki-sama?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" Itachi asked curiously, leaning forward as he did so. His dark onyx eyes were dilated and appeared larger than usual, and despite the circumstances his face seemed to be glowing.

_He's so beautiful. _Kisame felt something tugging at his heartstrings as he watched that face.

"Frogs."

"Frogs?"

_What the fuck? _"Yes, frogs." Kisame said confidently.

"Frogs." Itachi repeated as if unbelieving.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Kisame said, hoping he sounded dangerous.

Itachi actually smiled this time and Kisame felt his spirit soar out of his body at the sight.

"What about frogs?"

"That… they're slimy and green."

"They sure are."

-.-.-

Kisame awoke to an unfamiliar feeling for the second time. When he opened his eyes he realized he had his arms around the Uchiha, and the two were spooning in bed.

_We're spooning. We're spooning. The Uchiha is in my arms. _Panic mode set. Kisame panicked but did not move. He was enjoying this, but also confused until memories of the previous night picked up again.

Somehow Kisame had started a conversation about frogs which turned into a conversation about strange and exotic animals which turned into a conversation about the world, traveling, language and cultures. Kisame had found himself deeply interested in everything Itachi had to say, he was completely entranced. And then during their conversation, Itachi had been in too much pain and Kisame told him to lie down. Itachi could not disobey, so he did and they continued their conversation. At some point, Itachi fell asleep and Kisame had watched, finally placing his arms around the boy and falling asleep himself. Which led up to now.

What Kisame didn't know was that Itachi was awake and had been awake for a while now, but was too afraid to move for fear of angering Kisame. Instead he was lying there, his eyes wide with fear and discomfort.

Kisame did not want to move for fear of waking Itachi, so he stayed in that position.

The two ended up staying in that position for a few hours longer than necessary until Itachi could no longer hold still because of the pain and turned around to look straight into Kisame's eyes. Both stared at each other for a solid five seconds before jumping apart and profusely apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Hoshigaki-sama, I don't know what got into me." Itachi apologized, pain stabbing through his body.

"It's okay, I didn't know what I was doing, that is, I didn't want to wake you, that is…"

They both paused to actually listen to the other and realized that they had both been awake for a while now. Itachi's cheeks blushed red while Kisame's blushed purple through his blue skin.

"Let's pretend this never happened." Kisame offered.

"Great idea, Hoshigaki-sama." Itachi nodded.

-.-.-

"Damn it water droplet, I WILL KILL YOU." Sasuke was done with this shit. He was so done. He was contemplating suicide just to never have to see those annoying purple eyes again.

Suigetsu was enjoying himself. He hadn't had someone his own age to play with in a long time, and Sasuke was fun. He was so serious and uptight that anything made him angry.

"You love me."

"Sasuke punched Suigetsu, who turned into water immediately.

"Can't you at least be useful and tell me something about my brother?"

"I don't know anything." Suigetsu shrugged. "And frankly, I don't care."

"I don't understand why the master keeps you around."

"I don't understand why the master keeps _you _around."

"Join the boat!"

-.-.-

"Uhm…" Itachi began, hoping not to anger Kisame somehow.

"Hm?" Kisame asked, feeling like he might start humming. For some reason that he couldn't explain, he was in a good mood for the first time in years.

"C-can I see my brother?" Itachi almost stuttered. He had the bad feeling he was going to get tortured somehow.

"Sure, let's go down there together and I'll tell that guard to lay off for a while."

"Really?" Itachi almost had a sparkle in his eyes.

_That's so cute. _Kisame thought, before catching himself. _That was not cute. I'm insane. I need to get laid. _Kisame once again thought about his earlier plans to rape Itachi and found himself somehow disgusted with it. It wasn't anything he hadn't done already with other slaves – hell when was the last time he did it with a willing partner? Must've been … Kisame couldn't remember. Yet somehow the thought now disgusted him. _This is going to complicate things. _

"Yeah, let's go."

-.-.-

A/N: Thank you to elcric0sis of & HikariHaruno of DA for editing this chapter! You're the best ^_^.


	4. Jealousy

Slave to a Shark - Chapter 4: Jealousy

Warnings: same as the rest of the series

_This is disturbing. I am beginning to show signs of an abuse victim. Just because he doesn't hurt me once or twice I view it as kindness. I'm overjoyed by something simple as being able to see my brother when that right shouldn't have been taken away from me to begin with.  
><em>  
>Itachi followed Kisame through the halls of the castle, heading back to the basement cell where his little brother was behind bars.<p>

_He even has my brother behind bars! Honestly the more rationally I think about it the worse this situation is but my rational side is disappearing because of this torture. But this man doesn't seem like he's so bad based on our philosophical talks. In fact, you'd think he wasn't into having slaves to begin with. Maybe I can convince him to let us go? No... It's unlikely. Whatever his philosophical beliefs he doesn't seem to follow them in reality at all. He truly is a monster. Perhaps Sasuke and I really would be better off in other hands... But we will just get captured and separated if we leave... But if we stay I may become mutilated beyond repair and then this monster will switch to my brother and we will both be dead... But I can't leave Sasuke in the hands of the unknown either... What to do, what to do...  
><em>  
>"What are you thinking about?" Kisame asked, breaking Itachi's thought process. Kisame was trying to start a conversation the same way Itachi had earlier.<p>

"..." Itachi didn't respond at first. He knew he would be tortured for it later - but honestly he would be tortured anyway. _He will find some excuse to torture me._ Itachi thought bitterly. But Itachi also knew he had to be nice for his brother's sake - they were going down there after all - Itachi managed to keep the shark's interest on him but what if that interest moved to Sasuke? Might as well play nice and not give him any reason to switch to Sasuke. "I'm worried about him is all. I want him to be alright and he's been cooped up there for a long time. It's cold and he's probably afraid and alone..." Itachi almost choked at the end thinking about what his brother was going through. _I hope Kisame doesn't decide to torture Sasuke to get to me, knowing how much I care... But if I didn't make my feelings obvious would he have attacked Sasuke sooner? What do I do? I can't trust Kisame. This situation is really bad, and I haven't been doing enough to fix it - I don't know if I can handle another torture session without blacking out for weeks._

Kisame didn't respond, instead putting his hands in his pockets as he felt the unfamiliar feeling of shame for once in his life. Here was Itachi, a man he had tortured to the point that he was more or less unconscious and at a loss for blood for his entire stay there, in constant pain - even now by how he limped when he walked, he was trying so hard to conceal it by being the strong one just as he was when he refused to keel over in pain at the auction - and yet the only thought on his mind was his little brother. In fact, he was probably aware that if Kisame had used the hammers of the wheel breaker then he would likely never walk again and yet he asked to be taken back just so Sasuke wouldn't be the one to take his place.

_How is it possible to care so much for another human being?_ Kisame felt grudging respect for the crow.

The two finally made it to the basement where Itachi took a deep breath and straightened his pose, refusing to look as if he had been hurt.

"Hoshigaki-sama, could you please do me a favor?"

"What?" Kisame asked, thinking back to the last few requests the crow had made. All were related to Sasuke so far.

"Please avoid mentioning the torture to Sasuke. He does not need to know." Itachi had his hand on the doorway down and was speaking softly.

Kisame briefly wondered if Itachi was trying to hurt him, because those words pierced his heart as if with a sharp blade. Once again, Kisame was in complete awe of the man before him. _I don't deserve him. I just don't._

"I won't mention it."

"Thank you." Itachi pushed open the door, which greeted him with cold air, and headed down, with Kisame at his heel.

In the basement cell Sasuke was shivering inside of his blanket and Suigetsu was sitting by Sasuke, observing.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked, instantly full of concern.

"He's asleep." Suigetsu responded, not pushing Itachi away as he noticed Kisame was there as well. "He's sick."

"Oh Sasuke..." Itachi looked like he just heard someone dear to him died and was desperately trying to open the prison with trembling fingers, but was unable to due to his shaking.

Kisame felt more guilt course through him. Ugh, I'm not used to feeling so crappy. Kisame opened the prison bars for Itachi and the crow ran in instantly, cradling his little brother in his arms and whispering to him in his sleep.

Kisame watched for a moment before turning to Suigetsu. "Why didn't you tell me he was sick?"

"I sent Jared to get him medicine. Your rules were not to disturb you with unimportant facts." Suigetsu was genuinely surprised that Kisame was asking the question.

"Hoshigaki-sama..." Itachi asked, turning to look at Kisame with pleading eyes.

"Yeah?" Kisame felt a lump in his throat as his met Itachi's blazing red ones. He was feeling intense emotion and it showed in his eyes.

"Can we please take Sasuke out of this cell, it is too cold. He needs to rest."

"Yes. There is a guest room we can take him to and it will be more comfortable." Kisame found himself complying, unable to say no.

"What, seriously?" Suigetsu asked, looking at Kisame suspiciously.

"Suigetsu, that kid cost me 100 million Seo. [Suigetsu's eyes widened at this point as his mouth gaped open slightly] I'm not going to let him die before he can be useful." Kisame spoke in a harsher voice with Suigetsu, the kind he couldn't bring himself to speak in when talking to Itachi.

_Monster._ Itachi wanted to kill the shark man but knew he wouldn't be able to. For once, Itachi felt an intense hatred towards the man. Putting that hatred aside, Itachi used every ounce of his strength to pick up Sasuke, shaking as every cell in his body screamed in pain from the torture, yet forcing himself to do it anyway.

Kisame watched as Itachi picked up his brother, bridal style, noting the obvious pain Itachi was in, yet refusing to give into. The image would permanently imbed itself into Kisame's memory as possibly the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A brother, willing to endure such intense pain for another. Again, this wasn't something Kisame had ever experienced, he had never cared for anyone other than himself - this was the type of thing he thought existed only in legends or stories or fairy tales. Yet here it was before him, happening in real time.

A moment later Kisame snapped out of his trance, having memorized the moment, and stalked forward, grabbing Sasuke out of Itachi's hands. Itachi glared at Kisame, his red eyes turning into the three point star. "Give him back to me." Itachi hissed, looking ready to kill.

Kisame stared back into those eyes, Sasuke resting in his hands, and did not feel fear this time. He felt only respect. "You are in too much pain to carry him. Don't be a martyr, what use will you be to him if you're too broken to even walk after taking him to the guest room?" Kisame couldn't exactly believe his own ears, but at the same time there was nothing he wanted more at this point than to reduce the pain he had caused the crow. "I'll carry him."

Itachi didn't stop his glare and Suigetsu watched the interactions, respect for Itachi pulsing through his veins. Itachi actually ordered Kisame to do something, and still had his head! On top of that, Kisame was... Actually caring about Itachi's wellbeing? It was like being in an alternative universe, yet Suigetsu didn't mind. He had grown attached to Sasuke himself and was convinced the Uchiha had the ability to capture the hearts of those they met. It wouldn't be surprising if Kisame was also feeling the same unfamiliar feelings that he himself was.

Kisame broke the silence first, moving Sasuke closer to his body so he could maneuver him out of the cell and up the stairs. Itachi had spent that silent moment thinking of thousands of ways to kill the blue man while simultaneously thinking of the things Kisame's words could mean. When Kisame had turned to leave, Itachi's thoughts were broken and his face twisted into one of disgust as he followed behind, his mind swirling back to Sasuke's safety above all else.

-.-.-

Kisame gently laid Sasuke down in the comfortable bed of the guest bedroom. Itachi watched, a little surprised at the care Kisame had put into placing him down.

_He was in a good mood earlier, so he's being nicer. Maybe he's bipolar... I wonder if there's a way to keep him in this mood._

Itachi covered Sasuke in the thick blanket, and watched how Sasuke's shivering relaxed as warmth enveloped him. Itachi brushed the hair off of Sasuke's face, his eyes gentle as he ignored the intense pain coursing through his body with every movement.

Kisame watched Itachi, entranced by the beautiful face Itachi made that was meant for his brother only. His jaw clenched as he watched, jealousy roaring through his heart.

_I need to feel like he belongs to me, not Sasuke. But I can't force him, or he will never make that face for me._ Kisame tried to think about how to make it work. _Maybe if I'm gentle with him, treat him the way he's treating Sasuke, he will reciprocate? He has been kind so far even after all I've done, surely he is a kind person all around._ Kisame felt a sinking feeling in his gut. What if he was wrong, and what if Itachi would never show that side to him? His mind drift back to that fateful morning and how those delicate fingers felt as they coursed through his hair. _Maybe…._

Jared came in, interrupting the image Kisame was so entranced by. This was happening a lot - moments where Kisame was just simply stunned by Itachi that he lost all perception of time.

"I have brought the medicine." Jared informed, approaching with a tray. He didn't question why Sasuke was here, instead he placed his tray on the bedside table and poured a liquid into a small glass.

"Sasuke will have to drink this." Jared informed Itachi, completely ignoring Kisame's presence. Only Jared could get away with that sort of thing - he was unafraid of Kisame.

Itachi nodded, the worry melting from his features. "Thank you, but I don't think we should wake him up just yet. I will give it to him when he wakes up."

Jared nodded and capped the small glass. "Don't give him more than this glass. He can have a second serving six hours after his first. He should eat when he takes his medicine." Itachi listened and nodded in understanding.

"Jared?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, Master Hoshigaki?" Jared turned to look at Kisame, a small smile on his face as his unruly, curly white hair surrounded his face.

"Sasuke will be in this room from now. Please make sure he is comfortable and has better clothing... And food. Whatever he needs." That last line was making it obvious to Jared not to go overboard - better clothing just meant clothes more appropriate or comfortable, such as a sweater for when he had to go to colder areas, but not anything remotely fancy. Better food meant something better than the gruel and tasteless food they usually gave servants, but not the fancy, expensive and exotic fruits or meats that Kisame ate. It was just one step up, but nothing to make Sasuke too comfortable. Kisame had even thought of that when bringing Sasuke to the guest bedroom - it wasn't a large bedroom like his own, it was very plainly decorated with minimal furniture, and although the bed was comfortable, the sheets were not satin or silk, but simple cotton with a blanket a little thicket but of the same material.

Kisame wasn't about to spoil Sasuke - the one he wanted to spoil was Itachi. Also, partially, Kisame was hoping to draw Itachi into his own far more comfortable room with the drastic change in luxuries or to his side for lunch and dinner for the drastic change in food.

Itachi heard every word and was happy that Sasuke would be in a more comfortable place, but he was also very worried, discomfort gnawing at him from the inside. He didn't know what Kisame was planning and he was worried about his and Sasuke's health.

"Of course, Master, I will arrange everything." Jared was happy. Never had slaves been treated so kindly - if this was considered kind - by Kisame. Some had even died their first day in the castle because of his torture, their blood soaking the floor, which Jared had to clean up. These two boys had somehow interested Kisame – and he was glad that they were surviving.

"Thank you, Jared." Kisame turned his eyes back to the Uchiha brothers as Jared bowed and left the room.

"Thank you, Hoshigaki-sama." Itachi said, his heart beginning to pound because of the distance between Sasuke and Kisame. He wanted them apart as soon as possible, yet he didn't want to leave Sasuke's side.

"Shall I continue to guard him?" Suigetsu's voice filled Kisame and Itachi's ears. He recently arrived - he had taken a break while Itachi and Kisame came here to take a nice shower and drink lots of water.

"Yes, continue to guard him. Make him drink that medicine over there when he wakes up and make sure he eats. Jared can tell you more." Kisame gestured toward the medicine.

"Got it." Suigetsu got a chair and dragged it over by the bed, sitting down and relaxing his feet on the bed itself.

"You, come with me." Kisame spoke to Itachi who reluctantly tore his eyes away from Sasuke. He didn't trust Suigetsu either - but it wasn't like he had a lot of choices right now.

Itachi followed Kisame, fully expecting to be taken to the torture room for ordering Kisame around again - he had demanded that Kisame return Sasuke to him after all. But instead, to Itachi's surprise, they went to the gardens.

A maid was sitting on the benches of the garden, a flower in her hand as she watched the unmoving water.

"Sherry, could you please get something to eat for me and Itachi?" Kisame asked politely, as they approached.

The maid got up quickly and bowed, her short, straight chestnut brown hair went just slightly past her shoulders as she did so.

"Right away, Master Hoshigaki." Her eyes were a wonderful green and met Itachi's for just a moment as she left. There was a smile on her face as she did.

"Let's sit." Kisame sat down on the stone bench where the maid was previously and gestured for Itachi to join him, which he did, as thoughts of the torture flowed through his mind.

"Hoshigaki-sama... I apologize for earlier, my behavior was uncalled for." Itachi felt his heart clench as he apologized for what he did. He almost felt as if the physical pain quadrupled as he spoke. His back hurting so much he didn't even want to sit, or stand.

"It's okay." Kisame noticed Itachi's discomfort, then sighed, realizing that coming out here was a bad idea. He considered asking Itachi if he wanted to lay down on the grass, but decided the ground wouldn't be comfortable enough. "Let's go."

"What?" Itachi panicked, his heart raced at an incredible pace and his eyes widened. He seriously thought he would fall apart right there. _I'm going to be torn apart._ Fear gripped deep into Itachi's soul as he thought about how he could possibly protect Sasuke with his body in tatters. "B-but we just got here."

"I know, I changed my mind. Come with me or I'll carry you."

That threat was enough to make Itachi jump up. He didn't want to be touched by this man any more than he had to be, especially with what he knew was coming next. Itachi felt like he was going to be sick. But he had to endure, for Sasuke's sake.

Itachi followed Kisame through the gardens and back to the castle where Itachi was once again surprised when they did not go to the torture room. The place they ended up was Kisame's bedroom.

Itachi was confused. He observed Kisame who simply walked over to the window and looked outside. They were on the second floor with a view of the gardens. Itachi stood by the doorway, not sure whether to move or not.

"Lay down."

"What?"

"Lay down on the bed." Itachi walked over to the bed, gulping. Why was he supposed to lay on the bed? He complied though, settling down in the comfortable sheets and letting his back relax. He breathed deeply. He could at least enjoy this one moment before he would be brutally attacked. Maybe Kisame wanted to attack him other ways, Itachi couldn't guess.

Time passed and Kisame continued to stare out of the window, a silence hung between them. Itachi began to become uncomfortable despite the comfort of the bed he was in - the lack of knowledge of what Kisame would do to him was killing Itachi with dread.

Eventually there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Kisame called.

Jared entered with food. "I brought the food you requested, I apologize for taking so long." It had probably taken long because no one informed the maid that Kisame would no longer be at the gardens. Somehow, they found out that Kisame was in his room and Jared being the only other person allowed in had to be the one to bring it.

"Place it on the table, thank you." Kisame ordered, turning around to watch.

Jared followed ordered and glanced, just for a moment, curiously at Itachi who was still laying on the bed, who was a little afraid to move in case it angered Kisame. After that moment, Jared bowed to Kisame and left the two there.

"You should eat." Kisame said, approaching the tray of food and lifting the metal round cover that was over the food itself to keep it from going stale via the air. It contained sandwiches, sliced fruit, and some raisins. On the side were two glasses and a jug of water.

"I, uhm." Itachi wasn't sure if eating before torture was such a good idea. "I'm not that hungry actually."

"Are you lying to me?" Kisame asked, his eyes meeting Itachi's, who had moved his head to the side to observe Kisame over him, at the side table where the food tray was.

Itachi gulped. This was a dangerous game to play. "Yes."

"Why?"

"..." Itachi couldn't answer, his heart was beating fast again. What answer did he want to hear? What should he say? His mind was racing to find the right answer.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

That sure wasn't convincing considering Itachi could barely sit or stand. Itachi didn't say anything, he was tired. He had to push himself. He thought of Sasuke. He was tired.

Kisame sighed. "I'm going to leave this room. You can eat, take a bath and go to sleep, whatever you want. I won't bother you." Kisame waited to hear a response from Itachi but didn't get one.

A while later Itachi heard the door swing open and shut as Kisame left. Itachi waited, his heart pounding out of his chest for a few minutes, before he got up and looked at the sandwiches. They looked good and he was hungry.

_I don't understand what he's doing, but I should take advantage of his good mood before he tears me apart later. WAIT! What if he's going to Sasuke?!  
><em>  
>Itachi panicked and bolted up, ran across the room at record speed while ignoring the pain, and violently opened the door stepping out and looking around wildly.<p>

"Something wrong?" Kisame asked, he was sitting outside, on the ground cross legged. He saw Itachi's panicked expression and those fear-filled eyes met Kisame's once more. Itachi gulped, calming down now that he saw Kisame was still there. Not with Sasuke.

"No. Everything is fine." Itachi responded calmly. His expression changed to his old stoic one so quickly you'd never realize he was panicking just moments before.

"What were you panicking about?"

Itachi looked Kisame dead in the eyes, about to lie and say he wasn't panicking, but the moment their eyes met he could feel that it would be a bad idea to lie.

Itachi decided not to answer. He was going to be punished anyway, what did it matter if he piled up the punishments?

Before the silence could grow though Itachi felt an intense burning sensation on his back, his eyes widened and he fell forward, his back giving out on him. A groan of pain left Itachi's body and instantly Kisame was there, grabbing hold of Itachi. Itachi clawed at Kisame, his hands and nails digging into Kisame's skin as he struggled to breathe through clenched teeth, his vision blurring from the pain.

Kisame carried Itachi to the bed and lay him down once more, staying there with him as Itachi breathed in pants, his nails and fingers still digging into Kisame's skin. Itachi opened his mouth, and instinctively bit a pillow to keep his teeth from grinding and bleeding.

They stayed like that until Itachi was calm enough to realize something warm and liquidy was on his fingers. Itachi opened his eyes and stopped biting the pillow, which was now drenched with his saliva.

Blood. Itachi had drawn blood from scratching and gripping Kisame so hard.

Itachi instantly was filled with remorse - this was it. He was going to be killed. Itachi panicked. If he was going to be killed he might as well fight to his last for Sasuke. Or would begging for Sasuke's freedom be more effective?

Itachi slowly dared to look up while contemplating his possible choices, gulping as he did so, his fingers loosening from Kisame's skin. What he saw shocked him. It was a mixture of fear and concern. It was the same face Itachi's mother had when Sasuke was young and got sick, it was so bad that Itachi and everyone else thought he would die. That look haunted Itachi, it didn't make sense. And yet... And yet... Itachi would not cry - but seeing that face awoke far too many emotions inside of him. He closed his eyes and tossed aside the pillow he was biting earlier and buried his face on a different one, lying on his stomach. He didn't want to look at Kisame, yet felt oddly calm at that moment.

He had the feeling Kisame would not hurt him right now - perhaps later, but not now. If he was going to die, there wasn't much he could do about it right now. So instead he focused on the pain and on getting it out of his system.

Slowly, Itachi lost consciousness in that position and everything was dark. He was just so exhausted, so tired, still recovering from major blood loss, and dealing with extreme stress brought on too much pain. Blacking out was easier. Sleeping was easier.

-.-.-

When Itachi woke up about two hours later, his first thought was Sasuke. His second thought was on the heat and pressure on his body. He turned to his side to notice Kisame watching him.

Memories from earlier flooded back as their eyes met briefly, before Itachi's eyes drifted downwards to see the marks he had left on Kisame. They were bandaged now.

"I'm sorry." Itachi managed to whisper hoarsely, still not fully awake yet.

_He hasn't hurt me. I fell asleep on his bed again. Why am I still here?_

"Don't be sorry. It was my fault."

Itachi's brain shut off. He was imagining things. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Kisame, deciding he liked this dream version of Kisame. There was an intake of breath which Itachi didn't notice at this intimacy - and Kisame had instinctively wrapped his arms around Itachi at that moment. Another thing only dream Kisame would do.

_Maybe I've been tortured so bad I can no longer wake up. I wonder if I'm in a coma...? Sasuke...? ... Sasuke...!_

Itachi struggled in his half-awake state, still in Kisame's arms, as if having a nightmare.

"Don't hurt him... Me instead..." Itachi sobbed.

-.-.-

Itachi woke up again about two hours after that. This time there was no one else in the room. Itachi had no memory of what happened when he woke briefly two hours prior. He got up feeling a little groggy and remembered where he was. Pain shook through his body, but it was less than before. Sleeping on a comfortable bed helped.

_Sasuke...? I wonder if he's alright... I'll go find him as soon as I eat something.  
><em>  
>He really did leave me alone here. Itachi turned towards the food tray which was lying in the same spot as before. However, when Itachi lifted the food tray he noticed the food was different. It has been replaced since he last ate - now there was a soup which was still warm to the touch of the bowl and garlicky bread with cheese and butter.<p>

Itachi spread the cheese over the soup and mixed it with a spoon, then dipped the bread in the soup before eating it. It didn't take long for Itachi to finish it all - he was starving. Itachi drank some water after he was finished and then took the time to examine his surroundings once more. After eating it felt like life was returning to his body - he hadn't eaten anything in far too long. The color had even returned to his cheeks and he felt wide awake, alert.

He was in Kisame's cozy room. Everything was as it was before. Kisame had mentioned earlier that Itachi could take a bath here and not be disturbed - and Itachi definitely needed a bath. For a moment Itachi contemplated between taking a bath and going to see Sasuke. Sasuke was a priority above all else, but meeting him while germy and gross was certainly not going to help Sasuke's case. Especially if he was too in pain to continue the act in front of his baby brother - alone right now Itachi was allowing himself to make all the grimaces and ugly painful expressions he needed to. He couldn't do that around Sasuke - or anyone really.

Having made his decision, Itachi headed towards the only other door in the room that was not the exit he and Kisame had used earlier. This actually led to a closet with a door at the other end - which Itachi assumed was the bathroom.

The closet was large and had clothes on either side. The right side had formal wear and the left side had casual clothes. There were compartments below both that had accessories, socks, shoes and other things.

Itachi took a moment to analyze everything - habit really - before heading to the other side to open the door and view the bathroom.

The bathroom was even bigger than the closet. It was white with tiles and a large porcelain bathtub in one corner. There was a shower in another and plenty of space to walk in. There were double sinks with a large mirror in which Itachi could see himself.

Itachi had lost weight that short amount of time he was here. The bags around his eyes were heavier than before, and he was paler. His eyes looked tired.

Itachi looked at the mirror sadly for a moment, barely recognizing himself before he took off his gray slave clothing and headed for the bathtub.

There were two knobs on either side for temperature control - Itachi messed with them until he found a comfortable warm temperature and set it to turn on and fill the tub.

After that he headed to the shower and stepped in, he would have to clean himself properly before stepping into the bath. The shower had various soaps and shampoos - surprising really. Shouldn't there only be the kind that Kisame uses in here?

Itachi then wondered if Kisame had a lover or someone else who used this bathroom. He hadn't heard of it yet, but it was possible.

Deciding not to think about it too much, Itachi turned the knob and let the shower water begin running, choosing a nice warm temperature. Itachi picked up a sponge and soaped it, before wiping all the dirt, grime, blood and sweat off of himself. It felt so good to be clean. Itachi shampooed his hair and let the wonderful feeling wash over him.

Itachi had grown his hair long because his ex-girlfriend had liked it. His current - or well as current as could be considering he wasn't ever likely to see her again - girlfriend liked his hair long as well. Itachi was convinced girls liked long haired guys - but what use was that to him here? He couldn't even expect to take a shower or bath like this often.

_It might be in my best interest to cut my hair._ Itachi thought as he rinsed the shampoo out and ran his fingers through his hair - it was in knots from not having been taken care of in a while now.

Itachi turned off the shower after he felt sufficiently clean and picked up a white towel that was on the rod outside the shower stall, drying himself off so he wouldn't get the floor wet on his way to the bath.

The bath water felt nice. Itachi leaned against the indentation in the tub meant for leaning back, letting himself relax under the warm water. This felt good. Moments like this were luxurious and unlikely to happen again.

Itachi decided to take this moment inside the water to think about what he could do next, how he could fix this situation and get out of this god-forsaken place.

Itachi went through numerous plans and possibilities - the water was starting to get cold and Itachi was contemplating leaving the bath - something he didn't really want to do yet - when he heard footsteps approaching. Itachi froze just as the footsteps were at the entrance to the bathroom - he hadn't exactly closed the door. He assumed he wouldn't be disturbed... Didn't Kisame say something about that...

_Wait... Kisame did say something about that but then he left..._ Memories of the panic, his fall and then leaving marks on Kisame came back to Itachi. He still didn't remember everything- something felt missing - but he remembered more.

Kisame stood at the doorway of the bathroom as he looked directly at Itachi.

"Here, I brought you a bathrobe. Wear this after you come out, not those dirty clothes." Kisame didn't even look at Itachi in the bathtub - to be honest he didn't trust himself to. Itachi watched as Kisame left a fluffy red bathrobe by the bathtub along with a red towel, and picked up Itachi's dirty clothes and walked out.

_That was... Strange._

Itachi waited until he heard no more movement to get out, dry himself, and try on the robe. It fit perfectly and felt soft against his skin, it was so comfortable Itachi lost himself in it, reveling in way it felt against his skin.

_This is so nice. I like this robe._ For a moment, Itachi smiled. Something was nice about this place after all. Itachi towel dried his hair and let the towel fall against his shoulders to keep his hair from dripping water everywhere.

Itachi then turned to leave the bathroom, his old feelings of dread returning. His moment of comfort would be gone and filled with who knows what.

Kisame was waiting for Itachi in the bedroom where he watched Itachi enter.

"Thank you. For the bath, the bathrobe and everything." Itachi said as he entered, keeping Kisame's gaze. He had to keep his eyes on Kisame at all times - any sudden movements he should be prepared for.

"You're welcome. But don't get comfortable just yet. Before you can go see your brother - which I know you want to do - you have to let me see the wounds on your back. I have some salve here for them."

"I don't need salve."

"Then you don't need to see your brother."

Itachi wanted to glare and give the shark a dirty look, but he kept a stoic appearance. He had no choice then. He turned around and let his bathrobe fall slightly so the wounds on his back would be visible.

"Come here and lie down on the bed once more. I'll rub the salve on and then you can go."

"No torture?"

"No."

"You'll put the salve on me?" _Not someone else?_

"I did just say that."

Itachi was surprised again. This entire day the man was completely different from the day before.

_What will he be like tomorrow?_

Itachi let his robe slip all the way off, slightly uncomfortable with the nudity despite the fact that this man had already seem him naked before. The wet bandages around Itachi hadn't been taken off even while Itachi had soaped his body - water and soap are painful on open wounds. Carefully, Itachi opened up the bandages and wrapped them around his hand, unsure of what else to do with them but not wanting them to fall to the ground. After removing them all and folding them, he placed them on the carpet, in the corner, where he felt they could do the least amount of damage.

Itachi got on the bed obediently. Honestly, he was a slave, he didn't have options. He couldn't say no. He couldn't do what he wanted to do (which was crush Kisame, take his brother and make a run for it), so instead he lay in bed on his stomach, half expecting Kisame to crack his spine.

Instead, thick, calloused fingers spread a cool cream across his back causing a stinging where his wounds were - where ripped open skin met the air.

Itachi played tough and made no movements through it all.

Kisame could barely keep his cool as he applied the salve as gently as he could. Itachi's back was cut, gashing open such that you could see the layer below the skin all over, down to his legs and even parts of his arms. It was difficult for Kisame to see. Mostly, the slaves died before Kisame had to look at their wounds, or Kisame broke them but never cared for their wounds at all so he never saw their suffering.

It was a rare occasion when he saw their suffering, and even then he just didn't care. Kisame cringed as he remembered some of his previous slaves and what he did to them. In comparison Itachi's torture had been absolutely nothing, a walk in the park, a piece of cake. Their bodies flew through Kisame's mind but he couldn't remember their faces unless he had purposefully, severely mutilated their faces.

Kisame finished spreading the salve over Itachi and then leaned over to pick up bandages.

"I'm done, I'll put the bandages on you."

"I can do it myself, I wouldn't want to trouble you, Hoshigaki-sama." Itachi said expressionlessly, as he got up. The whole experience had been surreal - the salve was painful but the hands were gentle. Even so, Itachi did not want those hands on his body.

"You'll hurt yourself if you do. Let me do this." Kisame had half a mind to just start, and it was irking him that he was basically begging for permission. It wasn't like him to do that.

"..." Itachi scooted closer and lifted his arms so that it would be easier to bandage, eyeing Kisame suspiciously and expecting a painful attack on his wounds any minute now. Part of him was suspicious that this salve was a poison that would infect him and kill him slowly or cause pain with a delay. "Thank you, Master."

Kisame wasn't sure why Itachi had begun using Master - part of it went straight to his lower half, where the need for possession and dominance roamed. The other half was uncomfortable viewing Itachi as a slave when he wanted something closer to friend - or lover, or whatever could get Itachi to look at him with the gentleness and care he looked at Sasuke with. Well... That and the image of Itachi with lust filled eyes as he was between Kisame's knees...

Kisame shook the image out of his head as he bandages Itachi, hoping his erection wasn't showing. His attraction to the crow had increased the longer he spent time with him, it was taking incredibly resilience on his part not to push Itachi down and fuck him right there. That resilience was almost entirely due to Kisame looking at Itachi's wounds and seeing his painful movements - something which could bring about a sense of guilt that killed his lust. A guilt that never stopped him with other slaves, yet seemed to for this one.

"I have some other clothes for you to wear in the closet if you want to see your brother now." Kisame said tying up the bandages around Itachi. "Or you can relax in your bathrobe and maybe brush your hair."

Itachi's hair was wet and tangled.

"I'll fix my hair." Itachi was definitely concerned about Sasuke, but at the same time wanted to keep Kisame away from his brother as long as possible.

Kisame cocked his head to the side, surprised.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything I know about you says you should be running to your brother's side. Why are you going to stay here and brush your hair?"

"My hair is tangled." Itachi offered.

Kisame raised an eyebrow and continued to look at Itachi questioningly.

"If I look like a mess in front of Sasuke he will worry about me." It wasn't entirely a lie but it wasn't the main reason - or the entire truth.

Kisame reached his hand to move Itachi's bangs, which were connected to the side of his face with water. Itachi once again flinched away, half expecting Kisame to reach in and pull out Itachi's eyes. They burned red for a moment before slipping back to darkness.

"You're afraid of me." Kisame dropped his hand before touching Itachi. Of course Itachi was afraid, he had every reason to be. Every pain filled breath he took was a reminder of why he should be afraid.

"Yes."

"What is your real reason?"

"I can't tell you." Itachi felt telling Kisame would cause a rampage.

"Tell me." Kisame's voice was carefully controlled as if he was holding back rage.

"I don't want you near my brother."

"..." Kisame stared into Itachi's onyx eyes which were now confidently looking into Kisame's.

Itachi had said it. Now he would suffer the consequences - and he would fight to the death if necessary. Why did every word he say have to be like this? Why was it so difficult? Itachi prepared himself, his eyes beginning to glow crimson and take on the star shape.

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay. I'll stay away from your brother. I won't go near him. I won't stay in the same room as him."

"I don't understand." Itachi was dumbstruck.

_It's not like I care about that kid anyway._ "I'm saying I'll stay away, that's what you just said you wanted."

"I..." Itachi for once, looked confused. "Why?"

"Oh don't get the wrong idea. It's not free, it'll be an exchange. I'll stay away from him but I expect something from you."

Dread crawled up Itachi's spine. "W-What's that?"

"I'll tell you tonight. Go see your brother right now, then be back here tonight after its dark outside."

It wouldn't take long for it to be dark. Maybe a few hours. Itachi felt fear, and a strange interest in what Kisame had in mind. What could he possibly want with him?

-.-.-

A/N: Thank you elric0sis/HikariHaruno for editing this for me!

This is actually my favorite fanfic that I'm working on right now. Who knew slower plot progression could be so good?

I'll go ahead and say this to those of you who may think Kisame is being too kind right now – he is still a monster in this story even if he hasn't shown it yet. He may seem fluffy now, but it's just beginning…


	5. Descent to Madness

Slave to a Shark – Chapter 5: Descent to Madness (censored)

-.-.-

**Warning ****please read: This chapter begins the real descent of madness for Kisame – after this he will be even worse and by even worse I mean this is where my warnings from the first chapter come to play. If you were squeamish through the first part, please don't continue. So far you may think that I have described torture, I have not (can what he did to Itachi be truly considered torture? It was too soft, really). **

**OK NEVERMIND. I have decided not to post the full version here. This is a censored version. The part between the three "XXX" is completely removed. If you're interested in reading it, PM me or go to my AO3 account where I have a separate work with proper warning tags about the torture. **

-.-.-

"Shisui, I have a bad feeling about this, I think we should go back and come here again when it's dark." A girl with long brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes said.

"Don't worry, Tohru. If it's dark we won't be able to see and that's just as bad. They probably won't come here again because Uchiha's that get captured never return to the same area, they won't be expecting us." Shisui, a man with curly coal colored hair said. His eyes matched his dark in darkness, but his skin was pale like moonlight.

"Okay..." Tohru seemed uneasy, but pushed aside her uneasy thoughts and followed her distant cousin.

The duo had the same thought as they uneasily ran through the woods.

_Anything to get you back... Itachi... Sasuke!_

"Ack!" Shisui screamed out and jumped back as he was pulled into a sharp metal cage.

"SHISUI!" Tohru screamed, panicking as her cousin was captured.

"There are two?" Tohru jumped forward at the sound of the voice but it was too late, in an instant three men had pinned her down and were tying her up with ropes. The last thing she saw as she fought back, biting one of the men's arms, was a man with strange green eyes - ones without the whites around then. Instead they were black. And so was her vision a moment later.

-.-.-

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked as soon as Sasuke came back from his shower. He didn't look well at all, though he looked a lot less sick than before his shower.

Itachi had come to Sasuke as soon as he was allowed to leave, and Sasuke had been awake at the time, forcing himself to get up and move around.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you..."

Itachi smiled. "Don't worry about me. I think I have a way to get us out." Itachi was lying but he needed to give Sasuke hope. In truth he was still working on a plan. Specifically, he needed to research information about the slave seal. Would it work from great distances? If he and Sasuke managed to distance themselves enough could they be partially spared? Would it work after their master's death? What could break it? There were many unanswered questions Itachi needed the answer to before he could come up with a solid escape strategy.

"What's your plan?" Sasuke sighed as he wrapped a blanket around himself, shivering from the cold despite it being quite warm in the room.

"I'll tell you later... I don't trust your guard and he has a strange ability that makes me think he could potentially eavesdrop on our conversation." Itachi furrowed his brows in concern as he saw his brother shiver.

"Good point." Suigetsu was not on the room right now, he had given them privacy but who knew how his water ability worked? Could he maybe turn himself into water and squeeze through the door listening in on everything while not appearing to be human? He wouldn't even be noticed.

Itachi decided to keep Sasuke busy by talking about times past and games they used to play as children. Time passed quickly while they conversed and Sasuke even smiled. However, it was too much for Sasuke who was sick, he was in a daze just as it got dark and looked like he would slip back into sleep any moment.

"Sasuke, take your medicine first." Itachi ordered, picking it up from the bedside table and giving it to his brother, who gulped it down without complaint. Sasuke was never one to complain about these things, yet Itachi always felt for his brother every time he drank it, thinking about how bitter the taste and worrying about Sasuke's health.

"Thank you, Nii-san... I'm going to sleep, so tired..." And Sasuke fell asleep.

Itachi smiled as he glanced at his brother one last time before leaving. He didn't want to keep Kisame waiting lest it garner more punishments. Outside, Suigetsu was sitting against the wall waiting.

"You can go in now."

"Kay." Suigetsu seemed to be distracted by something as he entered Sasuke's room, but Itachi didn't have time to dwell on it. He could only hope whatever it was, it wouldn't affect Sasuke.

-.-.-

Itachi fidgeted a little as he stood outside Kisame's bedroom. The day had been so nice so far, and he was afraid it would be ruined with what was to come. But what could he do? He needed to know Kisame's deal. But why take place in the bedroom? What kind of deals went on there? Despite Itachi's incredibly intelligence, the true reasons never occurred to him.

_Well… Might as well go in. Things can't get any worse. _Oh, how wrong he was – but he wouldn't know that until later.

Itachi turned the doorknob and entered the room, it was slightly less dramatic than he had been expecting. Kisame was sitting on a chair at his desk, seemingly lost in thought. When he entered, Kisame looked over his way but didn't speak right away.

It was Itachi who broke the silence – by clearing his throat.

"Please, sit down." Kisame gestured towards the bed. Itachi complied and sat down, watching Kisame.

"So… about this deal…" Itachi began, hoping Kisame would finish. He didn't, and the sentence was left awkwardly standing.

"I like you."

"I know already." _Well if you didn't like me, why the hell would you buy me? Obviously I know you have some degree of interest in me, I'm an expensive object. _Kisame looked dumbstruck, staring at Itachi like an idiot. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know already…? So then… What's your… response? Why didn't you mention anything earlier?" _How long have you known? How did you figure it out? Am I that obvious? I thought my actions were all torturous so far… Wait I just asked for his response! What if he rejects me? _Fear gripped Kisame and he considered snapping Itachi's neck so he wouldn't have to hear the rejection that was sure to come. He would rather his love be one sided and die, with his imagination to fill in the blanks than hear the awful truth.

"Well… I mean… I don't entirely understand yet why you bought me, at first I thought it might be because Uchiha's are legendary and you wanted to parade me as an object to show off your obscene wealth, but that doesn't seem to be the case. If all you wanted was to torture me, you would've gotten a more replaceable slave – I get the feeling you won't kill me entirely just because of the money that would mean losing. And I mean I'm not doing any work here so I get the feeling you didn't plan to use me to do work that slaves normally do…." Itachi trailed off. "I mean I considered you wanted to use me for research as well but you haven't done that… To be honest I'm still wondering why you bought me or what you see in me, but I'm not questioning it too much, it's not my priority."

Kisame was staring at Itachi throughout this entire speech, wondering what the hell Itachi was talking about. Eventually, towards the end it seemed as if Itachi was asking why Kisame liked him – he did use the words "I'm still wondering… what you see in me." After thinking about it for a moment Kisame tried to answer to the best of his ability.

"What I see in you is… Well at first I saw beauty. You're perfect in every way even with scars all over, I can't deny my physical attraction to you. The second thing I saw was… Strength. You fought back the pain of the slave's curse on your neck and convinced me to buy your brother, managing to remain graceful when most slaves cannot. Later, you caught my hand when I tried punching you the first day you were here and fought back with remarkable strength – but it wasn't the physical strength of that which amazed me, it was your determination to fight for that ideal. The third thing I saw was…" Kisame stopped here because he didn't entirely feel comfortable using the word, but he was the Monster of the Mist damn it, and he wasn't going to be afraid of some words. "Love. You love your brother and care for him in a way I don't understand, it seems like a thing of fairy tales and I… I want that from you too."

Kisame was always known for his honesty. He hated lies – so he found himself doing what he was always best at doing – being honest and doing what he wanted. Even if what he wanted to do was rip apart an entire village, or what he was being honest about was his desire to kill someone. No one could say he was a good man even if he was honest.

Itachi listened to Kisame's return speech, the cogs in his brain working in overdrive.

_He… Loves me. What he just described is love, he actually loves me. _This part didn't make sense to Itachi at all. _I can't believe he noticed all those things but it seems as if he is sincere… And it makes his more recent behavior make sense. This is perfect! I can use it! I can use him. I can use this to get Sasuke and myself out of here. This can work to my advantage. _

Itachi was always known for his manipulative tendencies. He was a liar, the biggest liar anyone ever met and yet no one ever knew, because he was also a great actor. Besides, he was a generally good person and did things for the right reasons and had a high sense of justice – no one could say he was an evil man even if he was manipulative.

"Why are you smiling?" Kisame asked, wondering if his speech was too creepy and turned Itachi off.

"When you said you liked me, I didn't realize it was like that…" Kisame's eyes widened and his mind whirred back to earlier. "I thought you meant you liked me as an object that you paid 100 million Seo for."

"Oh." Kisame managed, realizing he just confessed his love in great detail. Embarassment rose within him and his earlier urge to snap Itachi's neck to avoid the rejection came back. He was about to act on said urge and two hands were cupping his face.

Itachi had gotten up and was now looking down at Kisame, holding the shark's face in his hands. "I feel the same way." Itachi didn't let Kisame finish, instead he brought his lips down to meet Kisame's.

Kisame's heart soared, he felt like he was on cloud number nine and then some. Was this really happening? He kissed back, and parted his lips to lick Itachi's hoping for entrance. Instead, Itachi broke the kiss, much to Kisame's disappointment.

Itachi ran his fingers through Kisame's surprisingly soft hair, not letting his eyes leave Kisame's, and pressing his forehead to Kisame's. "I'm so happy, Master."

"I'm happy too." Kisame reciprocated Itachi's gesture by running his fingers through Itachi's silky hair, reveling in the pleasure of having permission to touch it. "But I don't understand… I thought you hated me." Actually Kisame had never intended to confess all of his feelings to Itachi – his plan when he said 'I like you' was to imply only a physical attraction and convince Itachi to willingly have sex with him. This was better, sure, but unexpected.

"Well… I do hate you a little." Itachi said, observing with satisfaction the look of guilt and sadness that crossed Kisame's features. _That look means he's serious about what he said earlier. It's too suspicious for me to love him suddenly, I have to make this seem realistic, besides this way he will bend over backwards to make up for everything… _"I mean, you did torture me… And I am a slave… But I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you as well." Itachi purposefully took this time to make it appear as if he were mentally undressing the man, letting his hand wander over Kisame's toned shoulder and arm, as if he were in love with those muscles. "And… I have…" Itachi looked away while biting his lip and wishing he could make himself blush on cue – instead he imagined his girlfriend naked and a faint pink hue made it's way to his cheeks. "I have… a thing for strong, dominating men…"

_He looks so adorable. _Kisame couldn't help himself, he loved every word coming out of Itachi's lips, the cute way he was confessing – even if it wasn't entirely what he wanted to hear, it would have been a lie if he was completely in love with him, at least his words sounded like truth – the way he was blushing and trying to hide his lust filled eyes and lingering touch on Kisame's skin. Kisame noticed it all and grabbed Itachi, pushing him onto the bed, getting on top of him and meeting his lips with Itachi's once more. Kisame didn't seek permission this time, he was too far gone, instead he plunged his tongue into Itachi's mouth and moaned when their tongues met, the feeling similar to fireworks going off inside the shark. Kisame's lower half was instantly erect and he grinded against Itachi's hips, losing himself in the sensation.

"Unnh." Itachi gently pushed Kisame away from the kiss and looked away, his face beet red.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked. _Didn't he just say he likes dominating men? _ But when Kisame had grinded his hips against Itachi's he did notice the man below him was not erect. _Was he lying when he said he was attracted to me?_

"I… That is…" Itachi pretended to be afraid to speak before continuing. "I'm embarrassed."

"Of what?"

"Well that is…" Itachi continued to look to the side, covering his face partially with his hands. He had to make this seem real, and still avoid sex with Kisame. "I'm nervous, I've never done it with another man before…" _Knowing someone possessive like Kisame, the idea that I'm a virgin will drive him insane. _In reality Itachi was not a virgin. It was true he had never done it with a man before but he had done it with both his ex-girlfriend and his current girlfriend. Or as current as can be considered that he would never see her again – he might as well consider that relationship finished.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Kisame said, feeling Itachi's desired impact course through him. He was secretly very happy with this revelation, and it turned him on in ways he didn't know were possible. "We can go slowly…" He said this, but his erection was almost painful at this point, he had to use more self control than he had ever used in his life.

"I'm scared." Itachi looked into Kisame's eyes, letting fear show on his face. "Also… I'm a little scared of you even if I like you a lot. Can we take things slowly in our relationship first? This is still new to me."

"Of course we can." Kisame found he couldn't deny Itachi – especially not when he looked so cute staring up at him with his large onyx eyes. _It's my fault he's scared of me and he's still trying. I'll show him he has nothing to fear and then things will get better…_ Kisame couldn't help but smile as he daydreamed of the possibilities.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably below Kisame and it took that long for him to realize that Itachi was still injured! It was a wonder he didn't scream when Kisame had pushed him onto the bed. Filled with both remorse and concern, Kisame got up and gave Itachi room to move around. "I'm sorry." Kisame managed, gently touching Itachi's hand and worried about what he could do to help.

Itachi looked back at Kisame and smiled gently, "It's okay, it's all okay now. The wounds are healing but it'll take a few weeks before the pain really stops. That salve earlier helped a lot, especially with the pain."

"Let me put more on you…" Kisame offered, his heart fluttering.

"Okay." Itachi continued his smile, letting one hand touch Kisame's knee briefly.

_My how the tables have turned…_ Itachi couldn't help but think as Kisame eagerly reached for the salve.

-.-.-

Kisame was at his work table, unable to focus on his work - all that went through his mind was a certain Uchiha and the strange emotions he was feeling. He didn't quite understand them - or all the other things going on - but he could say that he liked it.

He actually found himself humming for a moment. Humming! He had to stop himself and remind himself that he was the Monster of the Mist and that monsters do not hum. But they also don't stupidly confess their love to their slaves, and yet he had done it. But it was the best decision he had ever made! Kisame caught himself smiling again and had to bite his mouth from the inside, drawing blood from his sharp teeth, to control himself.

"Master Hoshigaki!" Jared entered Kisame's office with a sense of urgency. Kisame was instantly all ears. Jared always took his job seriously, he did not speak urgently unless it was important. "Kakuzu is back!"

Kisame didn't even notice that Jared had dropped the "Master Kakuzu" act. He jumped out of his chair and stalked past Jared, who followed Kisame.

"What shall I do?"

"Nothing, let me handle it." Kisame said, as the two went through the halls. "Take care of things as you always have."

"Very well, Master." Jared stopped his jog next to Kisame and began heading in a different direction.

Kisame turned his focus to the medical wing.

-.-.-

A scream ripped through the halls of the Hoshigaki mansion as Itachi walked back in from the gardens. It was a scream that instantly shocked Itachi, making him push straight to his fight or flight response – and he chose to fight. Instantly he ran towards the voice coming from the medical wing, praying to every god he knew that it wasn't who he thought it was.

_Shisui! Why do I hear your screams?_

Itachi slammed open the door of a room he hadn't yet been in, where the screams were coming from.

Too much to intake all at once. Kisame stood there. Random man with stitches all over, looks like zombie puppet. Shisui on iron slab, held down with chains. Blood. Blood dripping from Shisui's eyes. Tohru. Itachi's girlfriend. Tohru. Bound against the wall, tied and unconscious. Too much to intake. Itachi's eyes turned red, three point star. Mind blank. Tohru. Shisui. Too much to intake.

Itachi screamed and ran forward to his cousin's side, trying to unchain him, and realizing that his cousin's eyes were no longer in their sockets.

"ITACHI RUN." Shisui screamed as soon as he heard Itachi's scream.

"Itachi stop!" Kisame ordered, Itachi's curse mark blazed spiraling Itachi into more pain than his injuries had already caused. But Itachi didn't stop, desperately trying to unchain his friend, his eyes flipping back and forth between his lover and his best friend at an incredible speed. The pain burned so much Itachi thought he was dying, his body was shaking, unable to hold still and he still fought against the chains, blubbering with no idea about what he was saying.

"Boy, if you keep at it, I'll kill you." Kakuzu threatened.

Kisame came up behind Itachi and hit him at a precise spot on his head, knocking him out.

"I'll take care of this." Kisame responded, tossing Itachi over his shoulder and turning to leave.

"Good." Kakuzu responded, toying with the two eyes that were now in liquid filled containers by his side.

-.-.-

Kisame was back in the medical wing after dropping Itachi off in their bedroom – Kisame had decided that they would share it on his own, Itachi would figure it out later.

_Itachi knew who that boy was at least, and maybe that girl. They might be family. He might care for them like he cares for Sasuke. I have to get rid of Kakuzu._

Kisame thought of possibilities as he returned to the room, where Kakuzu no longer was.

_He's probably in his lab, I should go._

Just as he was about to leave Kisame heard a groan. Turning around, he noticed it was from the girl wearing red and white. The boy who had lost his eyes was unconscious.

Kisame approached the girl who was steadily opening her crimson red eyes, they contained two black swirls.

"You're awake."

The girl looked up at her captor with fierce anger and hatred.

"You… Why would you do this to us…? What have we ever done to you?" She asked with great spite.

"I didn't do this to you. Maybe I'll even help you out." Kisame said. "My name is Kisame. What's yours?" Kisame felt he might as well be friendly with Itachi's family, if Itachi valued them so much.

The girl's hatred didn't subside. Likely, she didn't believe him. Good cop, bad cop routine. "Tohru." She seethed. "Why would you help me? You didn't stop that man from taking Shisui's eyes." She looked like she was about to cry but was forcing herself to be strong.

"Well Tohru, I'm… Friends with Itachi. Because we're… friends I will help you. I could not help Shisui earlier, but I will do what I can. That man, Kakuzu, is not easy to defeat."

Tohru's eyes had softened momentarily at the mention of Itachi. "Itachi doesn't make friends." Tohru said. "Not this fast. He hasn't been gone long enough."

This irritated Kisame. He just told the girl they were friends, what more did she need to know? Who was she to question his relationship?! "How do you know Itachi?"

"He's my boyfriend."

Kisame's world came crashing down. It felt like a landslide had collapsed over him. A million thoughts ran through his mind and he couldn't sort them all out.

_Was he lying to me?_

"_He's my boyfriend."_

_He sounded so sincere when he said he liked me!_

_Does he even like men?_

_Was he lying to me?_

"_He's my boyfriend."_

_Why didn't he tell me he has a girlfriend?_

_Does he love her?_

_What's so great about her?_

"_He's. _My. _Boyfriend."_

_Why her?_

_I was lied to._

_Itachi is a liar._

My.

_Or she's the liar._

_But she doesn't know._

_Was he using me?_

Mine.

_Liar._

_Was he manipulating me?_

_Liar._

_Liar._

_Liar._

Kisame's chest felt heavy, painful, worse than he had ever anticipated.

"Are you okay? Are you having a seizure?" The girl seemed genuinely concerned, yet her words seemed _evil_ to Kisame. He antagonized her and could view her as nothing but trash.

"Oh I'm fine." Kisame managed, finally reaching for her constraints and letting her go free. "In fact… Come with me. I'll take you to Itachi, he'll be glad to see you."

The girl smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier… I guess you really are a friend, especially if Itachi really does trust you."

Kisame said nothing, just let those chains fall to the floor with a loud clink.

_She's so trusting. Too bad… Maybe she hasn't realized the one and only truth in this world… That there is no truth. Deception reigns supreme._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

XXX- This is where it really gets bad, if you want to skip this just find the next set of these letters and read from there. Summary included.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

XXX- Kisame tortures Tohru until she's no longer recognizeable as herself or as a human.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jared." Kisame called as he left the blood filled room, his own body drenched in the liquid.

"Yes, Master Hoshigaki?" Jared's eyes were on the blood that stained Kisame.

"In the torture room… Please clean up the body and organs… But leave the blood… Have Itachi clean it."

"Right away, Master Hoshigaki." Jared thought he was immune, but he knew what happened, and that last decision to have Itachi clean it sickened him greatly. But he was loyal to Kisame first and foremost. Obediently, Jared entered the torture chamber and immediately vomited.

-.-.-

A/N: So… Thoughts? Death threats? I'd like to hear from you.

I'll write fluffy good stuff for the next few days in my other fics before coming back to this one, so the next update shouldn't be for at least a week… Unless I can't help myself.

Thanks to those who reviewed and shared your thoughts, it helps a lot!


	6. Stress

Slave to a Shark – Chapter 6: Stress

-.-.-

Itachi woke feeling intense pain. Pain from the torture he had experienced days ago at Kisame's hands. Pain from the curse seal. Pain in his heart from seeing his best friend lose his eyes.

Itachi groaned and forced himself to sit up, sitting at the edge of the bed. He could vaguely hear water running in the bathroom.

_What happened back there? Why were Shisui and Tohru in that room? What was Kisame doing? Is Kisame researching us after all...? Will they do it to Sasuke too?_

Dread filled Itachi, strong enough to make him walk across the room despite his pain. Was that Kisame in the bathroom? Should he talk to Kisame first or should head straight back to Shisui and Tohru's side? Or more importantly check on Sasuke?

_Kisame is the one who can explain any of this, or stop it... I can't be in three places at once, and how could I protect all three of them at once?_

Itachi felt stress and tension tie his stomach into knots, creating a sickening feeling as he tried to figure out how to save everyone. He had to start by speaking to Kisame.

Itachi opened the closet door that led to the bathroom, the sound of running water becoming louder. The bathroom door was slightly ajar. Deciding that after their love confession the previous day, there would really be no need to worry about walking in on Kisame showering. Besides, he had walked in on Itachi taking a bath.

With a gentle push, the door slid open and Itachi was greeted by the sight of Kisame showering. It was a sight through the clear glass - Kisame's large, towering and muscular figure arched into the spray of the water. Itachi could almost make out the defining muscles along his stomach, a blush quickly forming on his features. How could one being so ferocious and fearsome be so…enchanting?

Itachi was entranced. It was a beautiful sight. He may hate the man for all he did, but he did have a nice body - now that Itachi had considered and thought about the possibility of sex with the man, he had allowed himself to notice these things. Shrugging the thought aside, Itachi stepped forward. The noise was finally enough for Kisame to turn and see Itachi.

Instantly, Itachi knew something was wrong. Kisame's expression was cold and calculating, not the soft, loveable one he had the day before. He shut off the shower with a twist of the knob and slid the door open, stepping out into the tiled floor.

If he wasn't so focused on Kisame's cold eyes, Itachi might have noticed how the water was dripping down the edges of Kisame's navy blue locks, which stuck to the side of his head softly. Or how his chest rose and fell with his breathing, stretching that beautiful blue skin over defined muscles across his chest. He might have noticed so many things about Kisame's body under any other circumstances - but this time he didn't.

Kisame, for his part, was thoroughly disgusted with himself. He had just tortured and horrifically killed Itachi's girlfriend - which he realized now he probably should have asked Itachi about before jumping the gun. Moreover, he was now convinced that after what Itachi had seen him do, there was no way in hell he could expect love from the man.

_He hates me. He will never love me. He might lie about it. But he won't mean it._

Kisame wanted, more than anything, to hate Itachi back. To kill him. To stop caring. But he couldn't. Instead, he found himself just as attracted to the crow as before, just as full of admiration.

It pissed him off. That look he was giving Kisame right now as he entered the shower was almost accusatory - it was like he was there to judge him.

Filled with rage Kisame decided it didn't matter anymore. Fine, he couldn't have Itachi's love. Not now, or ever. But he owned Itachi's body. He owned it. He would use it and do whatever he wanted, it didn't matter anymore what Itachi wanted; it never did.

Kisame stepped forward, his eyes getting colder as he considered the best way to go about what he was going to do. Was this the best place? Should he move to the bed? No, why bother caring about Itachi's comfort? It didn't matter anymore, Itachi was like a doll. An object.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, his eyes boring into Kisame's.

This stopped Kisame in his tracks. Instead of a "why did you kill my girlfriend?" Or a "what have you done to my friend's eyes?" Or "why did you capture more of us?" Or all manner of things he could've asked, he asked the least expected. He asked about how Kisame was doing.

Guilt coursed through Kisame again, causing his hand to shake.

_Is Itachi doing this on purpose to make me feel guilty because he knows how awful I feel about what I've done? The same way he took advantage of my feelings and didn't even tell me he was already in a relationship?_

The last thought brought upon the rage again, and filled with this anger Kisame was about to shove Itachi to the ground. That is, until Itachi moved closer, taking Kisame's shaking hand into his own two and holding it closer to his face, finally kissing Kisame's fingers.

The gesture did things to Kisame that couldn't be described in words. It was beautiful, it was everything Kisame wanted. But the guilt ate away at his insides.

_Why?_

"Itachi..."

"Kisame, let me help you dry off." Itachi offered. "Or if you want I can help you run the bath now that you're done showering... I could even join you in it..." Itachi looked away as he said this, blushing.

Kisame shoved Itachi away, causing the crow to hit the wall behind him and groan in pain, his eyes wide and full of shock.

"Get away from me." Kisame said coldly, both his hands shaking now.

Itachi decided to comply, leaving the room. He had a bad feeling it wasn't a good idea to ask Kisame about the others just yet.

_What has him so... Afraid? What was with that pained expression on his face?_

Itachi wondered these thing as he left the room, ignoring the pain he felt yet again because he had to check on the others.

_I'm going to die from this pain. _Itachi sighed, closing his eyes and hoping his wounds would heal quickly. His master's tendencies to toss him around certainly weren't helping with the healing process.

_When was the last time I didn't feel pain or stress?_ Itachi wondered to himself. _This place... Really is hell.  
><em>  
>Itachi had just barely left the bedroom when he was caught by Jared.<p>

"Itachi... Come with me." The butler said. Itachi noticed instantly a disguised grimace on Jared's face.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Itachi asked curiously, as he followed Jared.

"No, the master has simply requested you do some work."

"Work?"

"Cleaning."

"Oh." Itachi said, confused. After that confession the day before, the last thing Itachi expected to be doing here was work or cleaning. "Are you sure it was Master Kisame who asked this?"

"He asked me personally to make sure you did this."

"Okay." Itachi was still doubtful, but he couldn't afford to make anyone angry right now. "What kind of cleaning is this...? Also how is my brother doing?"

Jared may or may not know about Shisui and Tohru, but he would definitely know about Sasuke.

"Sasuke is resting as we speak. He and Suigetsu have gone to the lake to fish. I think some fresh air is good for him. His condition has also improved significantly, I believe he will be back to normal within a few days." Jared tried to elongate the conversation about Sasuke. He didn't want to answer questions about anyone else. "We are here."

"This is the torture room." Itachi said matter-of-factly.

"Indeed it is." Jared could not bring himself to look Itachi directly in the eyes. "There is a cloth, soap and water inside. Please clean until everything shines as it was before. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do."

Jared did not want to be there to see, hear or experience whatever else Itachi's reaction may bring. He wanted out.

"... Okay..." Itachi's confusion did not end. The dread and sickness from his earlier stress filled him again.

_I think I'm going to be sick. This is too much stress for me. But no... Must persevere. For Sasuke... Shisui... Tohru..._

Itachi sighed and opened the door to the torture room and was instantly greeted by the metallic smell of blood. It littered the walls, the floor, it was dried and caked and in some parts bits of skin were left over.

Itachi clutched his chest and fell back against the wall. Nausea and a sudden intense pain seeped through him, his muscles screaming in protest against every move he made. Itachi's vision blurred.

_No... I'm not blacking out again... I've been blacking out constantly... Though it is because of torture and blood loss... But I refuse to again._

The pain increased in ministrations and Itachi fell to the ground.

_Whose blood is this?_

Itachi groaned and quivered.

Outside, Jared stopped in his tracks. He had known Kisame his whole life. He was loyal to Kisame. For lack of a better word, he loved the man like his own son. He could see that Kisame was falling for Itachi, he knew why Kisame had brutally murdered that girl.

He knew him long enough to recognize when he made such a grave mistake as this one.

Jared couldn't ignore that voice in the back of his head for much longer - so he didn't. He went back to get Itachi, he would approach Kisame and force the two to speak to each other and resolve whatever problems they needed to. If Itachi wasn't good for Kisame... Well... Jared would take care of Itachi himself then.

With that resolve, Jared walked back to the torture chamber.

Itachi was on the ground, holding his chest and struggling to breathe.

_Am I having a heart attack?_

_Whose blood is this?_

_Who was tortured?_

_Was it Shisui? Tohru? Someone else?  
><em>  
>Itachi used his free hand to drag himself forward, barely crawling. He wanted to get out of this room with the awful, bloody smell.<p>

"Itachi!" Jared's voice could vaguely be heard as Itachi half crawled half dragged himself another single step forward. His heart felt like it was failing. The tension inside of him churned his stomach, if he had eaten he probably would have vomited, but he hadn't eaten in a while.

Jared ran forward and helped Itachi up, placing one of Itachi's arms around his neck and using the other to help prop him up.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Itachi... I never thought you would've figured out so quickly that it was her blood." Jared said as he quickly helped drag Itachi out.

_Her blood._

_Her blood._

_Tohru._

Itachi let himself black out again as the pain in his chest took over.

-.-.-

Itachi woke up about 30 minutes later. He was back in Kisame's room.

"Drink this." Instantly Jared was at Itachi's side, pouring a liquid down Itachi's throat. Itachi was in too much pain to object, and his throat was so dry he would drink anything given to him at this point.

"W-what is this?" Itachi asked, his head barely above the pillow he was propped on.

"It's water."

It didn't taste like water. But what did water taste like? Itachi could not think about it right now.

"What happened?"

"Stress. You had a panic attack it seems."

"Ah." That wasn't a surprise. Itachi had been stressed since the day he and Sasuke were captured, desperately trying to make things work and being put in the worst possible situations. Worry about his brother haunted his every thought. Worry made hundreds of time worse when more people he cared about were in the picture. Like Shisui and Tohru.

_Except... Tohru. Blood._

Itachi threw up, but all his body contained was he water he just drank, so a clear liquid dispelled from his mouth.

Tohru was probably dead considering the amount of blood everywhere.

A small sting forced itself into Itachi's arm and he turned just enough to see Jared use a syringe. What was he doing?

"Don't worry it's nothing bad... Just something to calm you down. You need to be calm right now."

Itachi said something but couldn't figure out what. A moment later Jared was cleaning up the mess Itachi had made.

"Sasuke?"

"He's okay. He's with Suigetsu learning to use swords. Suigetsu's teaching him. He's fine."

_Teaching? Swords?_

-.-.-

The next day Itachi asked Jared if he could see Sasuke.

"You're not allowed to right now." Jared responded.

_Why am I being restricted? Is it because I didn't clean up..._ Itachi stopped that train of thought. He couldn't think about it. Period. Nope. Thinking about it would add to stress and make it worse for himself and Sasuke. _Don't think._

"Where is Master Hoshigaki?"

"He's in his office, but you are not allowed to leave this room."

"Why?"

"I cannot say... Also I have to go back to work." With that, Jared left Itachi alone in the room.

_Should I try to escape? Smash the windows and run? Should I try to contact Kisame?_

Instead, Itachi simply read the books in the room. He didn't want to make matters worse. The key to everything was Kisame. Everything he wanted could be solved through Kisame, so how could he get through to him?

Itachi thought back to Kisame's confession and general mood swings. It seemed obvious the man changed his mind on things every other day.

_Can I trust his words to be true and use them to my advantage? Or should I assume he is bipolar and just stick to original plans... I should assume he is bipolar, he has been anything but consistent so far. I can't trust his words, I have to think of Sasuke first._  
><em><br>Shisui... Tohru... I'm sorry. I can't save all of you -too late for Tohru-, but I can still save Sasuke. I will._

Itachi put away the books as he resolved what to do in his mind, and pushing his grief over the loss of his girlfriend and the soon to be loss of his best friend to the back of his mind. It wasn't as hard as he thought - all he had to do was focus entirely on Sasuke, the one person he could save from this hell.

-.-.-

Sasuke jumped back as Suigetsu's large iron sever sword, the Executioner, swung towards him. Sasuke ran forward and slashed with his own blade of choice, the Sword of Kusanagi.

The Executioner was too large to retaliate at a fast enough speed so instead Suigetsu turned to water to avoid the slash.

"Cheater." Sasuke accused as he stopped his assault. He was out of energy - he still wasn't back to 100% after his sickness.

"Don't be jealous."

"Nn."

"So cold." Suigetsu materialized and draped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "We should get back though you look like hell."

"Suigetsu, do me a favor."

"Shouldn't you say please?"

"Go check on my brother and make sure he's okay."

"So demanding. What do I get in return?"

"Go."

Suigetsu made a face. "He's not okay."

"What?" Sasuke showed emotion this time, unable to keep up his attempt at a stoic appearance. Uchiha's practiced stoic appearances, but Sasuke was still learning. Itachi had been a natural. Shisui just didn't try, he said it went against his code.

"I said he's not okay. I keep a water clone that drips through the mansion regularly so I know what's going on. He's not okay."

"Be more specific! What happened to him?" Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu by the collar and was glaring threateningly.

"I can't tell you. You're a slave here too. Itachi isn't hurt, but that might change. It all depends on Hoshigaki-sama."

"..." Sasuke loosened his hold on Suigetsu, his mind wandering on what he could do.

"Listen to me. Hoshigaki-sama won't touch you as long as Itachi is around. Stay out of his way. As for Itachi... He did tell you he has a plan, didn't he? Maybe you should believe him, because last I checked on him he definitely looked like he was scheming between books."

"You heard?"

"Yes. Don't get the wrong idea I'm not helping you or anything... I just like to watch things unfold or break..." Suigetsu smiled a dark smile, his toothy grin showing. "I want to watch how things will turn out."

"Won't the master punish you for keeping things from him?"

"He's not my master. He's a family friend. He won't hurt me, even if I betray him." Suigetsu shrugged.

"You seem confident considering he is the Monster of the Mist."

"There are some people who Hoshigaki-sama values more than he values the truth, even if he won't admit it. It's a rare occurrence but such people exist. I'm one of them. It's mutual."

"If you care so much why do you call him Hoshigaki-sama?"

"I respect him."

Sasuke snorted. "You respect him so much you're letting 200 million Seo of his escape just to have some fun."

Suigetsu smiled sadistically. "Oh, you see... I have my own plans."

"What are your plans?"

"That's a secret... For now."

"You sicken me."

"You love me."

"Go to hell."

"Only if you come with me."

-.-.-

"What are you still doing here?" Kisame asked as he entered his bedroom.

"You ordered me to stay. I wasn't able to leave."

Kisame gave a strange look towards Itachi. "I ordered you to be kept out of my sight."

"That's not what Jared said."

"Well, get out now." Kisame sounded amazingly calm. Itachi took that to mean there was a storm brewing underneath.

"No."

"What? I said Get. Out."

Itachi's curse mark turned red at the disobedience, filling him with pain once more. "Talk to me and I will."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Why are my relatives here?"

"That's not your concern. Get out, you're in pain."

"It is my concern!" Itachi lost his cool and stood up, his eyes shining crimson. "Why? I don't understand you! What's with your mood swings? One minute you torture me until I'm almost dead, the next you proclaim your love for me, the next you go and kill my distant cousin!"

"She was your girlfriend!"

"Ex-girlfriend!"

"What?"

"Our relationship was over the moment I got captured and ended up here. There was no future with her for me. I considered it finished."

"..."

"What the fuck were you even thinking?!" Itachi was quivering with so much pain as the curse of the slave seal strengthened and his old injuries resurfaced. His eyes began to bleed, but he pushed forward and pitifully hit Kisame's chest with his fist, doing absolutely no damage before he slumped to the floor, closing his eyes and screaming because the pain was overtaking him.

"Forget the orders I gave you." Immediately the pain of the slave's curse ended, but Itachi wasn't okay.

"I hate you." Itachi managed to say as he was slumped against Kisame's feet. "I hate this hell you created. Let my brother Sasuke go, or I'll kill you."

Kisame wanted to laugh, seeing Itachi in his condition, honestly thinking he could kill anyone.

"I'm serious." Itachi whispered, his brain fuzzing. He wasn't going to live much longer at this pace – hell, how alive could he be considered? The constant pain and stress was slowly leading him towards insanity.

Kisame shivered. Somehow Itachi's words rang through his mind. "I gave you my word I wouldn't even stay in the same room as him."

"Your word can't be trusted." Itachi seethed.

That was the first time Kisame had ever heard someone say his word couldn't be trusted. He was evil, he was a monster, but he was _known_ for his honesty.

"I'm not someone who goes back on my words."

"You already did! You may not have said it directly but you implied you loved me and you… do this." Itachi was done. It was time. He had to kill Kisame that was it. The act of attempting to kill your master would put you in incredible pain without actually physically harming you – it was how the curse seal worked. Disobedience was enough to bring almost any slave to their knees. Attempted murder was a pain worse than death. Also the slave had to kill with enough speed because with a single word the master could either physically cripple or kill the slave through the curse seal. Itachi had to kill Kisame in a way that would bypass such restrictions. He had already resolved to do it. _I will act tonight and get rid of Kisame. _

"You're right… I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Itachi laughed. This wasn't like him – but really he laughed. _How many times has he apologized to me now? After every bad thing he just apologizes like it's all okay now. He just keeps doing this._

"So that's the mood you're in right now? The apologetic kind?" Itachi laughed again, the stress releasing from his body with the laughter. "I guess it's better than your torturous mood swings, though I can't say I care anymore." Itachi was delusional. He was over the edge now.

_After the shit I've done to him it's a surprise it took him this long to break. _Kisame thought.

"Fine, I'll remove your slave curse."

-.-.-

A/N: Thank you to elric0sis/HikariHaruno for editing this

Also thank you to everyone who reviewed and made me feel better about that last chapter~ I hope I don't disappoint with these going forward!


	7. Promises

Slave to a Shark – Chapter 7: Promises

-.-.-

"You'll what?"

"I'll remove the curse mark on you."

"And Sasuke?"

"Just you."

"Sasuke. Forget about me."

"Take it or leave it."

Itachi didn't have to think. What was the point of pushing his luck? "Take it..."

Kisame grabbed Itachi and pulled him close, causing the latter to struggle for a moment before realizing he shouldn't. He went limp in Kisame's arms and miserably thought of how much he hated the shark's touch.

"I will do whatever it takes to gain your trust back." Kisame said, guilt seeping out of his being.

_You're disgusting._

"It'll take a lot more than that."

"I know."

"Maybe letting my brother go could help your cause."

_If I didn't hold you here against your will you would never give me a chance_

"I can't do that. You wouldn't stay here with me if I did."

"So holding me here against my will is your way of getting trust?"

"Itachi."

"What?"

"Give me a chance." Kisame almost sounded like he was begging.

_You bastard. Give you a chance? What the hell makes you think you deserve one after all you've done to me so far you bipolar monster?_

"Okay." Itachi said calmly while wondering how much longer the shark intended to hold him in its arms. _I am not some child to be held. _  
><em><br>I can play this game a little bit longer. I'll kill Kisame when I get the chance. When I'm not bound by the slave curse it should be a simple matter... I have to play my cards right and hope Bad Kisame doesn't show up. Right now is the Good Kisame who I can actually speak to. I should give them better names than 'good' or 'bad.'_

"Good. In that case... How about we go on a date?"

"A date?" Itachi was genuinely shocked. He should have expected this, but somehow he imagined that all Kisame wanted was sex. In fact, he had already been mentally preparing himself for the worst. A date was unexpected.

Then again, what did Kisame consider a date? Did a date with Kisame involve torturing innocent prisoners? Destroying a village? Perhaps mutilating animals?

"Yes, a date. I'll take you out to the Coliseum, its great."

"The Coliseum?"

"Yeah, it's where powerful gladiators fight each other to the death. It's the best form of entertainment around, and I have the best seats..." Kisame trailed off as he noticed Itachi's horrified expression.

"I..." Itachi decided it was best to do whatever Kisame wanted. "That sounds great."

"You don't want to."

"It's not like that..." Itachi didn't have to lie this time, deciding to go back to playing his innocent damsel card from earlier. "It's just I don't like fighting and don't derive pleasure from watching people kill each other."

Kisame observed Itachi, who was sure he was going to get slammed across the room, have his head cracked open or at the very least receive a slap for speaking his mind.

"You're right, that was inconsiderate of me."

_What? Oh right, this is Good Kisame who I can actually talk to. But what sets him off and let's Bad Kisame surface? I need to figure that out._

"How about horse racing?"

"That sounds better." Itachi commented, his mind wandering to how a date with Kisame would go. What does he hope to achieve from this date?

Kisame continued to observe Itachi and thought back to their past few good conversations and what he knew of Itachi. "Or if you'd prefer the Kage is having a conference discussing the problem of pollution due to the discovery of machinery..."

Itachi's ears perked and his eyes lit up, though the rest of his face remained as impassive as possible considering he was still far too close to Kisame for comfort and that the man was basically in his face able to observe his every expression.

"That... Sounds far more interesting." Itachi tried not to sound excited. Would he actually have a say? What could he learn? The problems since the discovery of heavy machinery had always interested Itachi and affected the Uchiha as well.

"I wasn't expecting that to get your interest of all things..." Kisame smiled toothily. "But I guess that's just who you are isn't it? I guess our first date is going to be a political conference."

Itachi thought about this for a split second - which to him is enough to have several thousand thoughts at once. The first was that Itachi needed to get himself and Sasuke out of here - the shark's odd interest in him was a good way of doing this. The second was that a political conference was not very romantic and might ruin the chances of that happening.

"We don't have to do that, horse racing isn't such a bad idea..." But really, how romantic is horse racing?

"Political conference it is." Kisame was now running his fingers through Itachi's hair.

_Why's he touching my hair? Ugh, let me go you monster. I wish you'd remove this mark already so I can kill you..._

"I love it when you touch my hair like this." Itachi turned his gaze towards Kisame's chest as he spoke, not wanting to look Kisame in the eyes.

Kisame's fingers in Itachi's hair turned into a grip as he leaned forward.

_No. No. No. Don't kiss me. What made you decide to kiss me?! I should keep my mouth shut. No, no, calm down Itachi, you need to seduce him. Kiss him back. Make him want you so he trusts you enough to go through with his words and remove the curse mark._

Itachi responded by leaning forward to meet Kisame's rough lips. Instinctively, Itachi licked those lips - they were rugged and dry, and Itachi always licked his own lips when they were dry - something about their texture was just nice. Kisame's mouth opened at Itachi's prodding, and his tongue flew to meet Itachi's.

"Nnn, stop." Itachi broke their kiss to speak briefly. "Let me lick your lips." A moment later, Itachi had his hands cupped around Kisame's face and joined their lips again, eagerly running his tongue over the rough lips, tasting the saltiness and losing himself in the texture of it across his own soft tongue.

Kisame moaned into Itachi's mouth, bringing him back to reality. Itachi broke the kiss again as he realized what he was doing.

_What was that sound? What does that mean? It sounded like a moan? Was he... Enjoying that? Was I enjoying that? What was that?_

"I-Itachi, don't stop." Kisame's breathing was hitched and his arm was around Itachi's neck, supporting the crow. His dark eyes were intently peering into equally inky ones.

"I... Uhm..." Itachi couldn't look at Kisame right now - it was too hot. Itachi hated that attraction he felt, almost thought of it as an insult to his family, to Tohru who died, to Shisui who lost his eyes and to Sasuke who was imprisoned. But because of that he couldn't think, and he had to say something. He kept himself busy by running his fingers over Kisame's chest and felt the shark shiver by his touch.  
><em><br>Does he want me that badly?_

A moment later Kisame let Itachi go and was standing up.

"I know what you mean. We should wait until after our date. The conference is in two days." Kisame said, calming himself. "We can wait until then. Besides... I forgot about your position again."

"My position?" Itachi asked, confused. Kisame was the reason he was lying there on the ground like that. He might've gotten up by now if not for the fact that the shark had decided to hold him for the entirety of the past conversation.

"Yes, you are in pain from the curse mark... From your injuries... Your eyes are bleeding." It was after Kisame said this that Itachi realized Kisame was speaking of a different type of position.

"They are?" Itachi's hand reached up to his face where he touched the area below his eye and felt a warm liquid. Itachi closed his eyes as soon as he felt the liquid. Yes, his eyes were bleeding. He couldn't feel a thing. He didn't even think it was weird that he was seeing red or that things were blurry. He was so used to the pain he had begun to block it out.

"You can't feel it?" Kisame asked, crouching down again, touching Itachi's shoulder. Itachi didn't even flinch this time.

"I feel so defeated." Itachi murmured. It didn't matter anymore. He slumped forward into Kisame's chest. Was this Good Kisame or Bad Kisame? At that moment it no longer occurred to him that he might trigger the change. "Bandage my eyes so I don't see."

"Okay." Kisame didn't question Itachi's orders - nor stop to think about how odd it was that Itachi was ordering him around. In all previous attempts Itachi had made to persuade Kisame to do anything, he had done so in a way that sounded like a request and it angered Kisame to no end. This wasn't a request, and Kisame didn't even notice. But Itachi did.

_Is he following my orders because he's too worried about me as Good Kisame? Is he following my orders for other reasons with the plans to punish me later? What are his intentions? I'm too used to giving orders from my time as officer…_

Kisame happened to have bandages in his room - mostly because he had some moved there when he was rubbing the salve onto Itachi's back. Which reminded Kisame, he should probably do that again.

Taking the bandages out, Kisame went back to Itachi who hadn't moved nor opened his eyes.

"We should wash your eyes before bandaging them." Kisame commented.

"I don't want to move." Itachi responded. He would if he had to - he probably should have. But something in him had broken, and he was beyond caring what Kisame could do to him for being stubborn or acting the way he was. He couldn't even feel it. As for Sasuke... Itachi would just have to use every last ounce of his life to kill Kisame, or at least cripple him so Sasuke could kill him, if he thought Kisame was going to hurt Sasuke. But he didn't think that right now.

"Okay I'll bring a wet towel, wait here." Kisame went to the bathroom and folded a small towel, running it under some warm water and bringing it back.

"Itachi, I think you should lay down and let these wet towels sink into your eyes for a bit. They're called warm compressors and are good for your eyes..."

"Sure. Carry me to the bed." Itachi was now testing Kisame and his limits.

Kisame wordlessly placed the towel on the side table, then went and picked up Itachi, being as gentle as possible, before carrying him to the bed. Kisame lay him down, making sure to prop his head properly on the pillow, then reached for the towel, which he used to wipe away the blood on Itachi's face.

"I'll go get another towel to keep over your eyes."

"Hm." Itachi responded.

_How long until Bad Kisame shows up?_

Kisame returned with another folded hand towel, which he placed over Itachi's eyes gently.

Itachi moved his hand trying to reach something, but wasn't sure what he was trying to reach, he couldn't see. Kisame took the hand in his own. "Looking for something?"

"Just your hand."

Itachi didn't notice because his eyes were shut under warm compressors, but at those words, the Monster of the Mist blushed for just a moment.

"About that conference..." Itachi began speaking. He didn't want to be left alone. He also didn't want Kisame going to Sasuke. Common sense told him conversing was a good way to go.

And it worked. The two conversed for the next few hours, broken occasionally by Kisame changing the towel. Eventually their conversation ended when Kisame asked to properly bandage the eyes and apply salve to Itachi's older injuries - which were healing at a shocking pace. It might've been that Itachi could heal very quickly, or it might've been the salve. Either way, the open skin was now in the center area of the wound, the sides had already begun to heal.

"Kisame...?"

"Hm?"

"When will you remove the mark?"

"Soon. Maybe after our date. We can remove it earlier if you want."

"I can wait." _No I can't._ But Itachi didn't want to seem in too much of a rush.

"Thank you." Kisame responded, bringing Itachi's fingers to his lips for a moment. "I have to go do some work, but then I'll come back and we can sleep."

"Okay." _We? We?! As in, together?! When did I sign up for that?_

Kisame left Itachi in the room by himself, in total darkness. The bandages around his eyes prevented him from seeing anything, though he guessed it was pretty late and dark outside anyway. It was a few hours past noon when Kisame had made his remark about removing the curse and they had conversed for hours.

_It's strange... I enjoy his company when he's Good Kisame and find him attractive... Probably because I resigned myself to my fate and tried to see him that way, but still... Have I become so far gone that I'm viewing my captor in a positive light? I will still kill him, no matter how great his company or how attractive he is; he is too dangerous._

Besides... Itachi winced in pain as he turned over to his side on the bed_. I haven't even recovered from what he's done. Shisui and Tohru... What happened can't be undone._ Now that he had time, Itachi let himself think about the events earlier, pulling the bandages on his eyes off as he did so – he had the feeling blocking air to his eyes for extended periods of time wouldn't help the cause.

_That other guy though... Who threatened to kill me... Who was he...? Is he the doctor Kisame told me about, that he was trying to protect Sasuke from by having Suigetsu be the guard_? Itachi's mind shifted to that conversation before going back to the main topic._ He was in the medical wing... If I had stayed and continued to fight would I have been hurt too?_

Speaking of which I just blindly accused Kisame of killing Tohru but the truth is, I don't know whether he did it. It might have been that other guy. Also, what if she didn't die?

Itachi thought back to the amount of blood staining the room and felt nauseous again. She definitely died, unless more than one person was tortured. Was Shisui tortured too?

No, Kisame knows something about this and he didn't deny my accusations earlier. He ordered me to clean that blood up. Why?

Should I ask him? Wouldn't he just lie? His words can't be trusted.

-.-.-

"Suigetsu?"

"Hm?" Suigetsu turned to look at Sasuke questioningly. Sasuke was rarely the one to speak first or start the conversation.

"Why are you here?"

"I was ordered to watch you."

"No, I mean… You said you were family friends with… the master, right?" Sasuke still hated referring to Kisame as the master. He would do it because his curse mark would burn up otherwise, but he hated it. "You aren't his slave, you don't have to answer to him, and if you were his family friend and mutually care as much as you say you do, why would you be here doing something as menial as guarding me?"

Suigetsu looked like he was about to begin an annoying rant as he always did, making Sasuke regret his question – but after a moment he looked serious.

"I ran away from home. It was not a fun place to be, and Hoshigaki-sama let me stay here. He was always like a brother to me." Suigetsu had one of his rare thoughtful moments. "Also, I don't think he considers guarding you menial. He hasn't actually asked me to do anything for him before this so it surprises me. I think he probably did it hoping we would become friends because we're the same age."

Sasuke scoffed. "Friends? Just because we're the same age? Friendship isn't born from captivity."

"I'm not the one who is keeping you here." Suigetsu responded making a face that clearly said 'are you an idiot, can't you figure that much out?'

"Maybe but you aren't helping."

"I'm not in your way though, am I?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have I ever stopped you from doing anything? You could be attacking Hoshigaki-sama for all I care, it's not like I'm here to make sure you follow his rules. Speaking of rules, has he even ordered you to do anything? How much have you even spoken to him? Do you really consider what you are to be a slave? All you've done is live here, you haven't done a single thing a normal slave would have to do. All you've done is live here and been given the freedom to do whatever you want since you left the dungeons. Anything you chose not to do was because you assumed you couldn't."

Sasuke was dumbstruck. It never occurred to him that he could just get up and leave – but now that he thought about it, there was nothing stopping him. As a slave he hadn't been given a single order with the curse mark, and beyond the basics such as how to refer to your master, there was nothing it could do. He could literally get up and leave the place, never look back. It never occurred to him that he had anything even resembling freedom in this place – but in a sense he had.

"My brother… He's a captive here. I may be fine, but he isn't. I won't be fine as long as he isn't fine."

"You're stupider than you look." Suigetsu seemed agitated. "Anyway I have something to do tomorrow. You'll be alone so try not to get yourself killed."

"Where are you going?"

"Can't tell ya."

-.-.-

Kisame returned to the room a while later, and Itachi pretended to be asleep just so he wouldn't have to talk to him. It wasn't that Itachi minded speaking to him, it was that Itachi hated his own reactions to it. Besides, if they did speak, what if Itachi triggered Bad Kisame?

The shark went to the closet first and changed into pajamas, rummaging around the room before joining Itachi in bed. When he did, he draped his arm over Itachi, who had to fight the urge to attack Kisame for doing it.

Itachi could not sleep – he had his worst nightmare next to him in bed, and was vulnerably there in its arms. He wasn't sure how long it was before he did it – but at some point he turned in bed to face Kisame and saw the peaceful, serene expression on his face that was nothing like that usual serious, 'I'll kill you in an instant' expression. Itachi watched for a while, thinking about what evil lay behind even the most innocent of faces. Not that Kisame's face was innocent, but right now…

_It would be so easy to kill you right now._ Briefly, Itachi moved his hand over to Kisame's neck and gripped it gently, considering choking the man-shark. At that instant Itachi tried to summon all the rage, hurt and whirlwind of pain he had been enduring to kill him, but found he couldn't. Kisame, monster or not, was a human life. Killing went against his principals. Itachi was against the death penalty and believed in rehabilitation – he was a pacifist. As someone who wanted to one day lead the clan, Itachi wanted to make the best possible decisions. He wasn't against someone dying out of necessity if it had to happen but he would do whatever he could to prevent it.

_But Kisame needs to die. I can't let my personal feelings and thoughts get in the way. He will hurt Sasuke._

The thought of Sasuke had Itachi gripping Kisame's neck tighter than earlier. Kisame's breath changed for just a moment, but he made no movement.

_He's awake. _Itachi didn't move his hand from Kisame's neck for over a minute, and Kisame made no indication that he was awake. With a sigh, Itachi removed his hand, and shut his eyes.

_I'll kill him when the mark of the slave is removed. I will suffer greatly if I do this now._

Itachi fell asleep shortly after.  
>-.-.-<p>

"This is pissing me off." Sasuke said, as his brother paced the room before him. "This has been going on far too long, can't we just… do something now?"

"Patience, little brother." Itachi responded.

"Patience? How much longer...?"

"Just a little bit, Sasuke." Itachi said on the window sill. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm completely better now. Also... Suigetsu knows what we are planning."

"He does?" Itachi didn't seem surprised, his expression impassive.

"Yes, but he said he has no intention of letting the master know."

"I see." Itachi observed Sasuke. "What's he like?"

"He's insane. But he is loyal to the master."

"And yet he won't tell him what we have planned?"

"Nope. He says he has his own plans. I don't know what he's thinking but it worries me."

"Hmm..." Itachi made a sound as he looked up the ceiling briefly. "Find out what he wants, if he's really loyal to the master he could be a problem for us."

"Okay, but what are your plans?"

"... Well... There's a doctor here I want to find more information on before I do anything about Kisame." Itachi said, Shisui's eyeless eye sockets burning into his mind. "I think he's the real problem."

"How so?"

"He captured more of us."

"What?!" Sasuke jumped. "How? Didn't they move..?"

"Most likely Shisui and Tohru came looking for us." Itachi spoke softly, his eyes hooded.

"Shisui and Tohru..." Sasuke was horrified by his brother's expression. "Where are they?"

"Probably dead." There was silence as Sasuke felt the weight of the world pressing down on him.

_This is my fault. If only I didn't run out into that territory like an idiot... Because of me..._

"Sasuke, don't blame yourself." Itachi always could read Sasuke's emotions perfectly. "We are still here and it's our job to keep the rest of the clan safe from these monsters."

"Okay..." Sasuke looked shaken.

"Just trust me, Sasuke. Do what I say and we will be okay."

"I trust you, Nii-san."

"Where is Suigetsu by the way?"

"He said he had something to do, but he wouldn't tell me what."

-.-.-

Itachi decided to do his own research. He started by going to Jared.

"Jared, can you tell me anything about that doctor?" Itachi asked, as he approached the butler who was currently organizing some files in the office.

"Oh, Itachi, hi." Jared briefly glanced at Itachi before going back to his files. "Sure, his name is Kakuzu. He's a pain. Master Hoshigaki will take care of it."

"What does that mean?"

"Well… Don't worry about it. He won't be a pain for much longer."

"Why's that?" Itachi asked, dread increasing.

Jared thought for a moment, than responded. "Master Hoshigaki and Master Hozuki are on their way to… take care of him."

-.-.-

"Ready?"

"I was born ready." Suigetsu had his giant Executioner's blade in his hand, murderous intent in his eyes. "After we kill him I'd like to discuss the Uchiha's."

"Oh?" Kisame asked, intrigued by Suigetsu's intentions as he finished polishing his Samehada great sword.

"Yes."

"Well then, let's make a point to get back alive."

The two warriors of the mist stood side by side, large blades behind them, wearing leather armor and serious expressions. They looked ready for war. Both walked aimlessly towards the medical wing, their guard heightened.

"Has he noticed us?" Kisame asked.

"My water droplets in the area suggest no. However he has been staring transfixed at those red eyes, it's a little creepy."

Kisame shivered. "The man is a psycho."

"We're no better." Suigetsu smirked, his sharp pointed teeth showing.

"True." Kisame answered as they stood outside the door. "Let's do this." A moment later Kisame had kicked the door off its hinges, it went flying across the room and both warriors entered to find a Kakuzu sitting on his desk.

Without turning around he said "So I take it we're no longer comrades?"

"We were never comrades." Kisame flipped out his Samehada and tore his way straight to Kakuzu, who reacted by tossing his table across the room and flying over Kisame in the same movement.

Suigetsu was on it, swinging his blade through the air. It landed and cut through Kakuzu's heart.

"That was easier than I thought." Kisame smirked.

"Don't be so sure." Kakuzu said, his body opening up to reveal long, black tentacles and his tongue slipping out reaching to his torso.

"What the fuck?" Suigetsu pulled his blade out of Kakuzu.

"I have more than one heart…" With that Kakuzu used his tentacle arms to smash Suigetsu into the wall, who turned to water and created a pool below.

"Then I'll destroy all of your hearts!" Kisame slashed Samehada towards Kakuzu once more, who blocked it with one arm and began reaching around with the other. But Kisame had more than one trick up his sleeve – he shoved the other arm away with a kick and let loose his full potential – a strength he had used recently on Tohru. It was more than Kakuzu could handle, causing Kakuzu's arm to slice off.

Suigetsu regained himself and attacked Kakuzu from behind, destroying a second heart.

"How many hearts does he have?" Suigetsu asked, pulling out his Executioner's blade and jumping back a few feet.

"It doesn't matter, we'll kill him as many times as we have to." Kisame said, but was captured and trapped within hundreds of tentacles within a second. The hand he had sliced off began moving on its own and had spread its tentacles to capture Kisame. "Just what the fuck are you?" Kisame asked as he struggled through the tentacles.

Suigetsu ran towards Kakuzu again, blade ready to attack.

"That same trick won't work on me again." Kakuzu responded calmly, using his still connected hand to capture Suigetsu into the tentacles. However, Suigetsu simply turned to water and slipped through the tentacles, creating another puddle on the floor. He would be out of count for about a minute until he could transform again.

Kakuzu took this time to turn his attention towards Kisame. "I'll kill you now and then continue my hunt for the Uchiha."

As soon as he said this a dagger pierced Kakuzu's last remaining heart. "No you won't." Itachi responded shakily, letting Kakuzu fall to the floor. Instantly, the tentacles binding Kisame fell lifelessly to the floor, their master killed.

-.-.-

Thank you to HikariHaruno/elric0sis for editing this. Sorry I through so many fics at you at once D:! You've been a huge help though.


	8. It's All Over

Slave to a Shark - Chapter 8: It's All Over

Warning: rape & explicit sex in this chapter, also blood  
>-.-.-<p>

"Itachi..." Kisame watched the man he loved with surprise in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Suigetsu changed back into his human form from the puddle below and watched the exchange.

"What does it look like I'm doing here?"

"Saving my life?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Itachi shrugged. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Kisame couldn't exactly deny the man who had just saved his life, could he?

"I also need to speak to him." Suigetsu cut in. "Get in line."

Itachi glared at Suigetsu in a way that made him take a step back. "Or you know, I could talk to him later." Suigetsu turned to face Kisame and said "I'll come to you when you're in your office."

Kisame nodded towards Suigetsu, who picked up his Executioner's blade and left the room. After Suigetsu had left, Kisame turned towards Itachi to ask him about what he wanted to talk about - before he could, Itachi spoke.

"Who was it that I just killed?" Itachi's voice was as sharp as a razor.

"His name is Kakuzu. The doctor I told you I was protecting Sasuke from."

"Why did Kakuzu want Sasuke?"

"He didn't, not specifically. He just wanted Uchihas. The eyes, you know."

"Why was my family here?"

"Kakuzu hunted them and brought them here. I had it with him and decided it was time to get rid of him."

Itachi was observing Kisame with practiced ease, his eyes like that of an interrogator. The scariest part for Kisame was that Itachi's was completely emotionless but his eyes were blazing a bright crimson red, the black three pointed star swirling constantly within them.

"Whose blood was in the torture room?"

Kisame blinked. Itachi didn't know already? A fear rose inside of Kisame as he thought about what Itachi would do to him - once again the fear of losing the slim chance of love he might've had.

"Answer me." Itachi sounded dangerous, threatening.

"A girl named Tohru."

Itachi inhaled and held his breath, giving no other indication he had heard. A moment later "anyone else?"

"Just her."

"Is she dead?"

"Yes."

"What about the boy who lost his eyes?"

"I don't know. He's probably in a cage somewhere in Kakuzu's labs. His eyes are on the desk over there." Kisame pointed towards the desk where Kakuzu had been seated before the battle. As an afterthought, Kisame added "He might be dead."

Itachi had noticed the eyes, just refused to look at them longer than necessary.

"Why did you order me to clean up the blood in that room?"

"... I'm sorry." Kisame couldn't answer. He couldn't look at Itachi, instead turning his gaze towards the window.

"Look at me."

Kisame looked. Itachi's expression was impassive, hinting at something sinister below. It was frightening, even to the Monster of the Mist.

"Tell me why."

"I wanted to make you suffer."

"You have done nothing but make me suffer since the moment you brought me here." Itachi couldn't disguise the bitterness in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"I hate your apologies." Itachi knew now he had the upper hand. If his ability to order Kisame around earlier meant anything, it was that the monster was capable of guilt. His apologies added to this. It meant Itachi could manipulate and use him given the right circumstances, now Itachi had to make those circumstances happen.

"I admit it. I am the worst, I am a monster. I don't deserve you." Kisame could feel so many conflicting emotions inside of himself, and he was surprised at his own feelings. He wanted Itachi so much - not just his body, but his heart. He had shown sides of himself to the crow that he hadn't shown anyone, ever. He made himself vulnerable around him. If Itachi still couldn't reciprocate knowing the effect he had on the shark, then... Kisame thought back to before. He didn't have to have all of Itachi. He could satisfy himself with just Itachi's body if necessary. "But please... I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. I want to love you, and I want you to love me. I don't expect it now, I don't know whether I'll ever receive it, all I ask is that you don't close the door and give me a chance. From here on out I will do anything it takes for you, as long as you promise to give me that chance and don't slip away."

"Anything?" This was working out for Itachi better and faster than he thought. For a brief moment Itachi was glad that the Monster of the Mist was not a true monster, otherwise he couldn't be handled the way Itachi was planning to handle him.

"Anything."

"Let my brother go."

"Okay."

"Remove my curse mark."

"Okay." Kisame's heart sank. If he removed Itachi's curse mark, would Itachi leave him at that moment?

Itachi tilted his head to the side then said "Help me find Shisui."

"Okay." Kisame was reduced to nothing but a servant at Itachi's feet. It may be Itachi who wore the slave's mark, but it was Kisame who was truly trapped.

Kisame watched as Itachi strolled across the room and picked up the eyes in their container on the desk. He didn't look at those eyes directly, instead he held them close to himself, as if afraid he would break them.

"What are you waiting for?" Itachi asked. "Take me to the possible places he could be. And call for a surgeon who can place these eyes back inside Shisui."

"Alright let me call for a surgeon first. All the rooms in this wing belong to Kakuzu, Shisui could be in any one of them."

"Fine. I'll search. Join me as soon as you're done, I don't want him rotting here any longer than necessary." Itachi strolled past Kisame, the eyes still held close to his chest.

Kisame's nervousness caused a slight trembling of his hands, which he immediately shoved into his pockets. He watched Itachi kick down a locked iron door in amazement, realizing just how much he underestimated the crow.

With a final glance at the empty doorway, Kisame stalked in the opposite direction to find Jared. This wasn't difficult, Jared made it a point to be in the general vicinity of Kisame always, almost like a bodyguard. He would find something to do in the particular area Kisame was in at all times.

_I wonder if he follows me when I'm not at home too. Does he keep watch over me outside as well, like a protector from the shadows?_

Kisame had long ago noticed Jared's unwavering loyalty to him. That's why he could never be mad at the butler - who could when the person in mind always has the best intentions for you? Yet somehow, until meeting Itachi and seeing someone with unwavering loyalty put into an extreme situation, it never occurred to Kisame to wonder just how far Jared's loyalty to him went.

_Would Jared die for me? How much does he care? Does he love me like Itachi loves Sasuke and those two Uchihas?_

Kisame stopped his train of thought as he finally noticed that he was in the entrance to the hospital wing, where Jared was adjusting a painting.

"Jared, could you please call for a surgeon?" There. Please. How long had Kisame been subconsciously polite with Jared? When had he stopped commanding and starting asking? Or had it been like that always? This was the first time Kisame had noted it.

"Of course, Master Hoshigaki."

"Jared..."

"Yes, Master Hoshigaki?" Jared looked at Kisame expectantly, his head tilting slightly as one of his curly white bangs covered his eye.

"Nothing. Please get the surgeon." Kisame had wanted to thank Jared but somehow... Somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. Was it necessary? Did their relationship have to be put to words? Or could it remain an unspoken bond? Yet with Itachi, it had to be said. What was the difference? Why did he have to speak to Itachi but not to Jared?

Kisame frowned and headed back towards the hospital wing, he would help Itachi find Shisui for now.

-.-.-

"So you found me." Sasuke commented without turning around as Suigetsu materialized into a solid form.

"What are you doing here?" Suigetsu asked, his blade still attached to his back. He had come straight for Sasuke after leaving the shark and the weasel, using his water droplets to find him quickly.

"Exploring with my newly realized freedom." Sasuke continued walking around the attic. It had been a pain to get in here or even find the entrance to it - but it was full of amazing and interesting things. It was well kept as well, meaning someone came in here to clean things up regularly. Sasuke picked up a large, heavy, metal, golden ball with various snitches and buttons and linear crevices. "What is this?"

"I don't know." Suigetsu responded, bored. This wasn't his cup of tea.

"It's... Interesting." Sasuke pushed a button and a small part of the ball came popping out, revealing two tiny double doors in the ornate golden part. Putting the ball down, Sasuke opened the doors and removed a strange blue ring.

"It opens?" Suigetsu asked, intrigued as he got closer and began to examine the golden ball himself.

"You look like hell." Sasuke observed, now that Suigetsu was in his line of sight.

Suigetsu shrugged. "We all have days like that."

"Were you fighting?"

"Yeah." Suigetsu ran his fingers over the ball. "Someone put a lot of effort carving this ball." As Suigetsu's fingers rolled through he discovered a hidden button and pressed it, a part of the ball circled and then it was still.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know. I did something." Suigetsu responded.

-.-.-

Itachi slammed the door to the next room open, his feet and hands throbbing from his intense kicks and slams. These doors were rusted and stuck, difficult to move. They all required great strength, Itachi guessed it was to keep the weakened prisoners from having the strength to leave once they were in.

Shisui's eyeballs jumped within the liquid of the container they were in with Itachi's movements as he strode into the dungeon and froze. Gently, Itachi laid down the container of eyes and ran towards the cage at the end of the room.

There was Shisui. He was in the cage, bloodied and beaten, his skin tearing off in various areas. His chest rose and fell on the cold, hard ground, his hand slipping through the rusted iron bars. Itachi tried to break the cage with his hands but couldn't, using every ounce of his energy to break the bars, a grunt escaping his lips.

"Shisui!" Itachi slammed his fist against the iron bar. Shisui didn't respond, there was no indication he even heard. "Shisui..." Tears fell from Itachi's face as he realized yet another family member would be lost.

He rose and stalked through the room looking for keys, he was shuffling through a drawer when he heard Kisame enter. He refused to turn around and look, refused to let that monster see his tears.

"What are you doing?" Kisame eyed the container of eyes on the ground.

"Looking for keys." Itachi maintained as close to an even voice as he possibly could given the circumstances, while simultaneously wiping away the tears and returning the impassiveness to his face.

Kisame strode over to the cage, Itachi turned around just in time to hear a loud cracking and metal breaking sound as Kisame tore off the lid of the cage, the veins on his muscles popping. Kisame tossed the lid over to the side and leaned in to pick up Shisui, careful so as to not let the sharp edges of the rusted cage bars graze his skin.

Itachi was by Kisame in a second, instantly reaching over to touch his cousin.

"Shisui." He whispered lovingly, his hand reaching over to Shisui's bloody hair and his eyes sparkling with some unknown feeling. Kisame watched mesmerized by the display of emotion, but said nothing, and stood as still as possible for fear of destroying the moment.

A moment later, Itachi withdrew his hand and his expression was as cold as before, the mask of the unknown back again. "Be gentle. Carry him to where he can have surgery and be comfortable. How long until the surgeon gets here?"

"She should be here soon." Kisame said, already making his way out. He head shuffling behind him and knew Itachi was picking up the eyes isn't the center of the room.

-.-.-

"How many layers does this thing have?!" Suigetsu asked, his hands in the air in sheer annoyance. "Can I just cut it?"

"No." Sasuke glared at Suigetsu before turning back to the golden ball. It was now less than half its original size, one puzzle after another it kept opening further and further until it was where it was now.

"What do these symbols mean?" Sasuke wondered while Suigetsu looked through the pieces that had fallen off.

"I don't know, and I don't really want to know. I just want to know what's in the sphere."

"Aren't you at all curious what someone went through so much trouble to carve?"

"Nope." Suigetsu flattened his expression. "It's obviously just decoration, I doubt it has meaning."

Sasuke sighed and slid the small dial on the golden sphere in a specific order such that it began to circulate again. "Ah found the right combination."

The outer layer of the sphere came out revealing a tiny trinket. It was the same sphere they just unlocked only around a golden chain. The golden sphere was small enough to fit into the palm of Sasuke's hand.

"What, that's it? Lame." Suigetsu observed the trinket. "All that work for nothing."

"No." Sasuke responded. "Now the real puzzle begins. This is the first step. We have to read the pieces that fell out to unlock the rest of the puzzle."

Suigetsu groaned.

Sasuke glared. "You don't have to be here you know."

Suigetsu grinned evilly. "But then how else will I annoy you?"

Sasuke ignored Suigetsu and reached for the golden puzzle pieces.

-.-.-

Itachi waited outside the room where Shisui was now in surgery, his eyes were glazed over and he just stared at the door, unmoving. Shisui's eyes were inside, but the surgery was not being done on his eyes, it was on the rest of his tattered body.

"Don't worry." Kisame said. "Shizune is one of the best surgeons around."

Itachi didn't respond. The two had been sitting outside the room for over forty five minutes. The doctor, a middle aged woman with short black hair and pale skin had insisted that no one be in the room during surgery but herself and her apprentice, a young girl with long blonde hair.

Kisame sighed and got up. "I'll go get some work done, you can wait here on your own." Unfortunately Kisame did have work to do and had been neglecting it as of late.

Just as he was about to leave, there was shuffling behind the door as Shizune came out, shaking her head. "There's nothing I can do."

Itachi's world broke. Nothing could describe the earth shattering experience, he could no longer feel. The only thing worse would have been Sasuke's death. All around him the world blurred, he did not move. His expression was unchanging. He just stared at Shizune, wondering what was wrong with the world that was spinning all around.

"Please... Don't see him just yet. Wait until we clean up." Shizune said with a sigh. "I suggest you grieve away from here until he's ready to be seen."

"No." Itachi croaked out, and suddenly strong arms had surrounded him.

"You don't need to see this, Itachi."

"Don't decide that for me." Itachi said coolly, any second now he might scream.

And a moment later Itachi was being lifted and carried.

"Let me go!" Itachi growled this time, his voice full of anger, his eyes blazing in their dark crimson with the shapes spinning out of control inside.

"No."

"I hate you. You killed my family." Itachi wasn't thinking now, any emotion he may of had was stuck on the loss of Shisui. In another life, had he taken his training of emotionlessness more seriously, he may have withstood even his closest friend's death. But Itachi had a relatively normal life, had already pushed himself to the limits, and was falling over- only a thin thread connecting him to Sasuke kept him from losing every ounce of sanity he struggled to maintain. "I hate you more than I've hated anything, anyone, ever. I didn't know what hate was before - I had never felt it. But I know now."

Something broke in Kisame hearing those words. So it was true. It would never work. He would be doomed with nothing but hatred. The overpowering need to dominate Itachi - prove who was in charge, who had the control, who owned the other coursed through Kisame's veins. His wilder side took control and he gripped Itachi tighter, closer to him, his demeanor changing to be more like that of a beast, like the shark he was called.

Itachi noticed the change in atmosphere due to Kisame's mood change and was quiet instantly, fear rising inside him. The aura in the air was one of danger, it was like Itachi was in the hands of the beast - which in a sense he was already being crushed.

"K-Kisame?" Itachi ventured, not even using honorifics and causing his curse on the neck to flare up in punishment.

Kisame did not answer, instead continuing his swift stride, with each step giving into his basest desires.

Itachi tried to struggle in Kisame's arms but could not - he was being crushed. "I can't ... Ahghh... Breathe... Kisame..." Itachi spoke in horrified, struggling gasps. He hasn't expected anything from this - so he was surprised when the grip on him was loosened.

It took a moment for Itachi to realize Kisame was no longer moving.

They were in the torture room.

_Again?_

-.-.-

Mangetsu was looking for his brother, Suigetsu, when he entered the Hoshigaki estate. He could've used his ability to find him but out of respect, he chose to do things normally. He waited for a while, but impatience got the best of him and he headed towards a random part of the house.

"He will die soon... We should give him medicine so he can die painlessly." Mangetsu heard a voice lecture another as he approached a room. "There is nothing else we can do for him with what we have."

He pushed the door open and saw two ladies in white clothing and gloves - surgeons probably - working on a man who appeared to be undergoing surgery.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The older woman with dark eyes said as soon as Mangetsu entered.

"He's dying." Mangetsu noted immediately. "I can save him."

-.-.-

"K-Kisame..." Itachi looked up in pure terror, up at Kisame's cold face, memories of his previous times here flashing before his eyes. If not for the fact that Itachi wanted to live for Sasuke, at this moment, Itachi would have stopped caring. But he did care. "Let's talk about this..."

Kisame had stood at the doorway a while, thinking it seemed. He was done now though, striding forward he let Itachi down near a wall with ropes hanging from the ceiling.

Itachi tried to make a run for it the moment his feet hit the ground, but Kisame was too fast. He slammed Itachi against the wall by his chest, then grabbed Itachi's hands and pulled them over the crow's head.

"Let me go Kisame." Itachi ordered dangerously, trying to maintain calm. His face may have his practiced ease with terror below, but his body gave away his emotions - he was shaking. His body clearly remembered his times here. The cuts and bruises over his body were not yet fully healed.

Kisame moved his face closer to Itachi's so that their eyes met. Itachi's crimson red eyes widened under the intensity of Kisame's dark, beady ones. At this distance, Itachi could feel Kisame's hot breath against his face, could smell the salty, sea scent that was Kisame.

Itachi gasped and bucked towards Kisame when Kisame's hand was suddenly under Itachi's shirt and sliding over his stomach to his chest. Kisame's rough hands were surprisingly gentle as they grazed over Itachi's skin.

Itachi took deep breaths, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself. A moment later. He opened his eyes and the red faded to dark brown as he blinked under Kisame's gaze. "K-Kisame?"

Again, Kisame refused to respond. Instead he let go of the arms that constrained Itachi and moved his hands lower to pull Itachi's shirt over his head.

"Please stop." Itachi sighed, not fighting back. "I know you're mad, but torture isn't going to solve it. I know you don't want to torture me. Please, work with me. We can find a better solution." Itachi tried to plead in order to get Good Kisame out. Survival took priority. He could mourn Shisui's death later, and Tohru's too.

Once Itachi's shirt was off, Kisame used the ropes to tie Itachi's hands so that they were above his head. Itachi hung off the ground just ever so slightly, the tips of his toes could barely feel the floor.

"Kisame please..." Itachi again tried to plead, his eyes changing hue slightly, but not quite to a red yet. In his mind, Itachi counted backwards from fifty to maintain his cool.

_What made Bad Kisame come out? Was it me saying I hated him? He has said he loved me… He freaks out when I say I hate him…_

Kisame was not responding to Itachi at all. He stood back and stared at Itachi, ignoring the bandages covering the still open wounds all over the crow. They were healing, there was great progress for sure, but they would take months to completely heal and probably still leave scarring.

Words, Itachi's words ran through his mind. The words Itachi spoke now we're completely ignored, he couldn't even hear them. All he heard were the old words, like a chant or an evil spell.

_"I hate you."_ Kisame ground his teeth together.

_"I hate you more than I've hated anything ever."_ Kisame's eyebrows twisted down over his eyes and his fists clenched.

_"You killed my family."_ Kisame's fist trembled.

_"I hate you."_ Kisame was only vaguely aware that through all this, Itachi was speaking, yet somehow it was as if he was listening through murky water, the words couldn't reach.

_"Until you... I didn't know what hate was."_ Kisame broke.

_Itachi is mine. I own him.  
><em>  
>Kisame made a beast like sound, his eyes glinting with rage as grabbed onto Itachi's ribs so roughly he heard a crack and a cry from Itachi - he ignored it and crushed his lips to Itachi's, kissing him roughly, plunging his tongue into Itachi's mouth and dominating. Below him Itachi may have been struggling, he couldn't tell. Itachi could have turned into an elephant or grown wings, at this moment Kisame wouldn't have noticed. Kisame could taste blood suddenly - his sharp teeth had cut Itachi's tongue just slightly.<p>

When Kisame's broke his angry kiss of dominance, Itachi's eyes were blazing once more and a hint of red dripped down Itachi's chin. Itachi gasped for air the moment the kiss broke and coughed out a small amount of blood from his tongue.

"Stop Kisame." Itachi sounded defeated. He whispered one last plea. "Please..."

Itachi's pants were off. Kisame lifted Itachi's legs with his arms and positioned himself between Itachi, his cock sliding against the seam of Itachi's ass. Every ounce of his humanity remaining screamed for him to stop, but the overwhelming animalistic urge to dominate, defeat, and claim the creature in front of him dulled his senses. He hesitated briefly, eyes glancing up at the face before him, delicate emotions crossing those red eyes about to be crushed.

"Kisa..." Itachi couldn't even bring himself to continue. The look in his eyes were of a defeated man, despite the deep red of his eyes, his expression was dead, a few tears rolled down his face and he was no longer looking at Kisame.

Then he screamed as Kisame entered him with no warning. The long manhood the shark sported ripped at the tight ring of muscles, tearing the flesh apart as it made it's ascent into the cavern. Pain filled every ounce of Itachi's being, he felt as though he was being ripped from the inside out. He had never had anal sex before - he was a virgin in that sense. He felt himself being split open, Kisame hadn't bothered to ease his way into it or use fingers first. There was no lubricant. Nothing. 

There was blood. Kisame had torn through Itachi and now the blood was the lubricant, sliding down Itachi's shaking body as Kisame continued his angry assault. Strong, powerful hips slammed against his unwilling body, thrusting the steel rod deeper and deeper into his core. Any pleasure that may have derived from such actions were lost in the overwhelming waves of pain rocking Itachi's body, the blood had traveled down his legs and dripped to the floor with every thrust, creating a satanic scene for any witnesses. The blue powerhouse of a man, no, a _monster, _crushing the pale figure beneath him as blood leaked from his reopened wounds and the newly shredded entrance; surrounded by the dark walls of the chamber with torturous devices around every turn. Itachi thought he had experienced Hell before, but he was wrong - this was hell's true form.

Kisame for his part felt none of the pleasure usually associated with this act. This was one for power, for dominance, meant to overpower. That was what it was – every inch of him wanted to claim the man before him, to demand what he wanted from Itachi and to actually receive his demands.

"You're mine." Kisame growled out angrily, his hand clenching Itachi's hair. "Mine alone. No other thought should cross your mind."

_So what's what this is. A cry for dominance. It's because I said I hated him that he is doing this. Then the way to change him and regain control is… _Itachi's mind swirled but was filled with pain quickly as Kisame increased his speed.

Itachi ground his teeth to hold back screams, his eyes clenched shut, trying to hold back the tears that fell with each thrust. In his mind, he was counting again. _One, Two, Three…_ He couldn't concentrate. Every breath he took, every beat of his heart, every pulse that traveled through his blood stream caused him unbearable pain. He felt as though his very soul was being torn to shreds and burned in the eternal fires of Hell. The pain was too great, he would going to pass out again if this didn't end soon.

"I love you!" Itachi screamed out as loud as he could. He didn't mean it. _I hate you._ Was what he thought. But he had the feeling that those words would give him the control he had lost… The way to control Kisame… Was faux love. This was a theory. Itachi had to test it.

Then Kisame came. The magical words he had longed for shook him to the core and he shuddered as hot cum streaked through the newly opened wounds and tender flesh, causing more pain to wash over Itachi's broken soul. The stinging was nothing compared to what Itachi had already suffered, but it was enough to shatter what resolve he still had. His eyes shut in momentary relief when the assault was over. He groaned softly, body worn and tattered as Kisame removed himself from the flared red hole, a small dribble of his release falling to the floor. Cum and blood mixed together and trailed down Itachi's legs from the deflowered boy, creating an image of absolute defilement.

Now that the act was over, Kisame's rage subsided. He looked at Itachi and the realization of what he had done washed over him. Guilt again seeped through him and for the first time, Kisame wanted to kill himself. Kisame backed away and left Itachi like that, tied to the ceiling and hanging lifelessly.

Outside, Jared had been waiting. He knew what happened, but hadn't stopped it. As long as Kisame got what he wanted, he didn't care. Yet, he too felt guilty as he watched Kisame leave the torture chamber and head off. He saw the expression on Kisame's face and knew something was wrong. Yet what was he to do? Get Itachi? Go after Kisame?

Jared settled on Itachi. He entered and lost his cool. He hadn't lost his cool all those times he cleaned the blood and gore, the limbs and all from the torture chamber in days past.

Yet, he cared about Itachi. The sight of him hanging against the ceiling with no life left in him broke something in Jared and his hands trembled ever so slightly as he removed Itachi from his constraints. Itachi fell to the ground but made no movements. His eyes were a dark brown and faded, dull.

Carefully, Jared took him to a more comfortable place.

Itachi was into vaguely aware of Jared's actions. Emotions could no longer be felt by him - it was as if he were having an out of body experience.

Jared only just dropped Itachi off, exactly as he was, in Kisame's bedroom, laying him on the bed. His most pressing concern was Kisame - although he cared for Itachi, his focus would always be his master.

Before leaving, almost as an afterthought, he came back and pulled a blanket over Itachi, whose eyes were closed shut. He wasn't asleep, but he wasn't looking either.

-.-.-

"Master stop!" Jared was hysterical as he fought with Kisame. His hand was struggling with Samehada, Kisame's giant sharkskin blade.

"Why?" Kisame stopped struggling. He hadn't been serious anyway - but for once was a little surprised that his butler had the kind of strength to fight even a little. Apparently it wasn't just Itachi.

"You shouldn't kill yourself. I won't allow it." Jared responded, his eyes in a panic. He had arrived only barely in time to prevent Kisame from suicide.

"I don't understand." Kisame let is blade fall between the two of them. "Why would you want to save me?"

"Because I love you! You are like my son! You mean more to me than the world." Jared responded, walking around the blade and wrapping his arms around Kisame, who was shell shocked. Unbelieving at the words, and the physical intimacy of being hugged by someone. Someone who... Didn't hate him?

"You mean more to me than the world." The words shook Kisame to the core. What had he done to earn such loyalty?

"Why?" Kisame croaked. "I am an awful person, I have done awful things. I destroy everything I touch. I hurt Itachi."

"Then fix it!" Jared broke his embrace and looked at Kisame seriously, not even trying to deny what both knew as truth. "Fix it."

"How?"

"Be kinder."

"I tried that."

"Don't freak out when Itachi says bad things. A family member of his died and you can't ignore that it was partially your fault! Let him grieve and take his anger out on you. Let him yell, scream, even hit you. It will pass. He will calm down. He will be better."

"I don't understand... How can it pass?" Kisame furrowed his brow in confusion.

"He was grieving! He didn't really hate you. He might have even liked you deep down inside."

"Really?"

"Well... Not anymore. He's practically dead after what you did." Jared sighed. "But you need to let him be angry. Don't lose your control. You know how you get angry and do things to him that you don't mean?"

"Yeah."

"He does the same. He will get angry and say things he doesn't mean. Then afterwards he will realize it and you two can make up. That's what he was doing. You assume that he says everything he means because you don't understand how to communicate effectively with others. That's how you grew up – you take his words at face value. Don't. Learn to communicate with words."

"So... He didn't hate me?" Kisame's voice was unreadable, but it was obvious there was great emotion behind it. He sucked in his breath as he waited for Jared's response.

"At that moment he didn't. I can't speak for him now." Jared looked Kisame in the eyes. "You hurt him deeply Kisame. Rape is serious."

"I deserve to die."

"Live your life for Itachi." Jared may have said this, but in his mind he was thinking Itachi needed to exist for Kisame. If Itachi failed in this goal, it would have to be Jared who killed the kid, and Jared who would deal with Kisame's anger after. But he was prepared for it.

"What do you mean?"

"Make up to Itachi by giving him everything, being his everything."

"How can that make up for anything? I could spend my entire life, even after life and it could never make up for what I've done. Or worse, what if I do something even worse to him? What if I hurt him even more?" Kisame clenched his fists and his earlier resolve to kill himself and rid the world of his own monstrousness came back. "Besides... If I did everything he said he would live a nice life without me. He deserves that. It's better he get that and know someone like me is dead."

"You won't hurt him if you control yourself, which you are capable of doing. Don't release his slave seal. But do release his brother. If his brother is free, he will lose that stress in his life and be better off. Give it time and eventually he may come to love you." _Don't worry, Master. I'll make him love you._

"Do you really think I can fix things?"

"Yes. But it will take a long time. It could take years. But it will happen. You will have to be patient. You will have to maintain control. You cannot slip like you did today. Promise me you will not slip and try your best."

Kisame looked at Jared earnestly. "I promise."

Jared smiled and stood. "Then go to him now. You're the last person he wants to see, but you have to deal with that right now. Don't apologize but clean his wounds. Be gentle. I'll replace the mattress and sheets while you clean and bandage him up. Tell him you will release his brother and then do it. Stay by his side constantly for the next few days."

Kisame nodded. "Thank you..."

Jared lifted his hand and placed it on top of Kisame's head - causing Kisame to respond by widening his eyes in surprise and admiration.

"Kisame... You are not a monster. I believe in you." Jared smiled genuinely and it seemed to Kisame that he was looking up at an angel.

Jared retracted his hand and stood at the doorway, his back to Kisame. "I will make arrangements for a new mattress. Go to Itachi." Jared didn't see the single tear roll down Kisame's cheek. He was already gone.

-.-.-

Mangetsu ended up using his technique and found - surprisingly - his brother alone with one other person in the attic. He followed the directions, wondering whether he should enter.

_Is Suigetsu in the middle of something? Should I leave them be?_

When he entered, he was surprised to find his brother, on the floor, arms wrapped around a kid his age, who also had his arms wrapped around Suigetsu. Both were asleep, all around them were pieces of golden metal.

_Suigetsu, how unlike you..._

-.-.-

When Kisame entered the room and noticed Itachi laying there, he didn't know what to do. The man who fought him back with such fiery passion for his brother looked lifeless before him now, if not for the fact that his eyes were still burning red like fire, Kisame would've thought that Itachi felt nothing at all.

_What have I done?_

"I-Itachi?" Kisame called, trying to keep his voice from betraying his feelings.

He received no response, and honestly hadn't expected one. Moving forward, Kisame approached Itachi who looked lifeless. Through the blanket a small blood stain was visible. Kisame closed his eyes, he almost couldn't bring himself to look. But he had to. He did this.

He removed the blanket and Itachi didn't even try to protest, his eyes didn't follow Kisame. He had given up trying to cry, to plead. Whatever was going to happen to him was going to happen. He had no control.

"Can I take you to the bathroom to wash away the wounds?" Kisame asked.

No response.

"Itachi?"

No response.

"If you say nothing I will take it as a yes, you can stop me."

No response.

Kisame picked Itachi up, who was completely emotionless. He could've been an object, a doll, a very well made one - but a doll and Kisame might've believed it at this moment.

In the bathroom, Kisame ran the bath and got Itachi cleaned up. The damage done to Itachi was immense - he might get infected. He had cuts and scrapes inside of him - he would definitely have trouble walking and even using the bathroom.

Itachi seemed unable to move any part of his body under Kisame's hands, which sought to clean up Itachi at every turn. When finished, he tried to bandage Itachi to the best of his ability and put a fluffy robe on Itachi.

By the time Kisame carried Itachi back, the mattress, sheets and blanket had all been replaced in the room. The smell of blood was gone as well. Kisame placed Itachi down on the soft mattress, and got on his knees on the floor.

"Itachi?"

No response.

"Please say something."

No response.

_I'm sorry. But I can't say that. It's an insult to him._

"I'm going to remove the curse mark on your brother."

The mention of his brother had Itachi lift his eyes and gaze at Kisame. This was his first movement.

"I'm going to let him go, but you need to tell me where to take him so I can get there safely."

No response. But Itachi's eyes were still red. He was feeling strong emotion then, even if his body was unchanging and his face impassive.

"Okay well do you want me to bring him here before I remove the mark? Should I let him go and find his own way?"

No response.

"Okay I'm going to him now." Kisame sighed.

"No."

Kisame stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"You aren't going anywhere near him." Itachi's voice was like molten lava. If words could kill, these were it and they weren't even threatening words. It was the tone.

"I won't hurt him. I want to free him."

"Stay."

Kisame got back on his knees by the bed until he was eye level with Itachi.

"Okay."

No response. Itachi continued to stare at Kisame with his blood colored eyes.

"Itachi... I know you hate me."

No response.

"I know it won't mean much at this point..." Kisame watched Itachi, his eyes were displaying an emotion now. They said 'I'm going to kill you'. With a murderous, cold glare that made Kisame shiver. "It won't mean much but as of his moment I live for you."

"Then die." Itachi's words were like an avalanche, cold and falling down heavily on Kisame's shoulders.

Kisame shook. He was ready to. He would die. He deserved it.

"I know that's what you want." Kisame gulped. "And I'll do it. I was going to actually until Jared stopped me. I..." Kisame trailed off forcing himself to look into those cold sharingan eyes. "I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness, so I won't ask yet. I know I have no right to ask for chances, so I won't ask. I know everything I do will be unwelcome, but even so I need to do it. I will stay by your side and be what you would want me to be for just a short while. After that... When the time comes if you still just want me to die, I will gladly die for you."

Kisame couldn't believe how much things changed so quickly. How has he changed to the point that he was willing to die for another so quickly? When did he last feel guilt for his actions? Before Itachi, he never regretted his actions.

"We will go to Sasuke together." Itachi responded. "You will release him."

"Okay."

-.-.-

"Mangetsu, what are you doing here?" Kisame asked, a little surprised as he and Itachi walked towards the attic entrance, where Jared had informed them Sasuke was.

Itachi walked with a limp but still insisted on walking himself. His steps were slow and steady, each one obviously painful. He wore all black and several layers, in addition to a cloak so that if his wounds ripped open and he began bleeding it wouldn't be immediately visually noticeable.

"I came for Suigetsu... But he is tied up in some kid's arms. Thought I'd let him sleep."

"Tied up?" Itachi asked dangerously. His eyes had been red since the incident, not faltering in their color at all.

_This guy looks like Suigetsu. Brothers?_

"Such eyes..." Mangetsu noted, intrigued.

"What do you mean tied up?" Itachi asked again, his voice decreasing in volume dangerously.

"Go take a look." The boy shrugged.

-.-.-

Itachi sat down after seeing the image of his brother wrapped up in Suigetsu's arms on the floor, blissfully asleep. He didn't want to wake his brother, yet seeing him and Suigetsu like that evoked too many simultaneous emotions and he didn't know how to handle it.

Should he be angry with Suigetsu and stop it? Should he be happy for Sasuke and allow it? Was it an accident and meaningless? Itachi didn't know.

"Suigetsu." Kisame approached the sleeping figure and nudged him with his foot, causing him to jerk. The movement caused both Sasuke and Suigetsu to wake up simultaneously and realize their position.

There was a brief moment where their brains registered the situation. Another where they tore away and began mumbling things, both with red cheeks.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke ran towards Itachi, forgetting the situation and Suigetsu instantly on seeing his brother. Soon, Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Itachi, who smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Even with Sasuke there, or perhaps more so because Sasuke was there, Itachi's eyes did not change back to their brown hue. They were crimson.

"Sasuke, Master Hoshigski is going to remove the curse mark on you and you can go home."

"Really?" Sasuke pulled away. "What about you?"

"I will stay here."

"No." Sasuke said with certainty.

"You will go home." Itachi said, his eyes swirled with three black swirls circling the center. "You have to."

"But-."

"No buts." Itachi sighed. "Please Sasuke, for me."

It was then that Sasuke realized what Itachi meant. His existence here was added stress.

"Nii-san..."

"When the time comes I'll see you again." Itachi met his forehead with Sasuke's. "Until then... I will always love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke bit his lip. Kisame watched the exchange with emotions stirring within him as well.

_I should let Itachi leave... Go home with his brother. What I'm doing is wrong in every way._

Yet Kisame could not bring himself to go through with that action. Itachi was too great a treasure to give up. Kisame could not do it.

Suigetsu watched the exchange as well, although he made no obvious movement, his eyes glanced down momentarily in sadness. Was it sadness at seeing brothers separated, or sadness at being separated from Sasuke?

Kisame removed the seal on Sasuke as quickly as it had been placed. It took only moments, it required only Kisame's blood and words. The blood spread over the seal and then it was gone, sizzling off of Sasuke's skin.

"That was easy." Sasuke remarked.

Itachi was silent the entire time he had seen it happen.

Sasuke did not say anything, but his concern for his brother was over the roof. He had never seen his brother have eyes blaze red for so long, continuously. He knew it exhausted their kind for their eyes to remain red. Worse still, his brother looked lifeless, dead, and tired. Thinner than ever before, Sasuke could see his bones. The bags around his eyes were the deepest they had ever been. He seemed barely alive.

-.-.-

"Sasuke. Go home and tell everyone what happened. No matter what, don't ever come back here. I'll join you when it's time." Itachi said his final farewell as Sasuke stood outside the gates. Suigetsu offered to guard him until the area where Sasuke would have to continue on his own, where they originally slipped between their two worlds.

Sasuke had accepted, and Itachi had been glad. He didn't need Sasuke to get caught by any other slavers.

And that was it. Sasuke and Suigetsu left, leaving Itachi and Kisame alone.

As soon as Sasuke was out of sight, Itachi collapsed.

-.-.-

When Itachi came to, he was in Kisame's bed again. Kisame was sitting by the window and turned towards Itachi when he heard the rustling of the sheets.

"You're awake..." Kisame said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes." Itachi responded, his eyes glazed and still the color of blood.

"We need to talk about what happened."

"Why? There is no need. It is the past." Itachi responded dully, his emotions were completely gone. The lack of anything was jarring. Or maybe his emotions were still there judging by his eyes – but his expressions, his face, his lifeless voice suggested nothing at all.

Kisame wasn't entirely sure how to respond to it. "How can you just let it go like that?"

"It was necessary."

"How is it necessary?" Now Kisame was annoyed. There is no excuse for rape. How the hell can Itachi just let it go? He wanted Itachi to be mad. He wanted Itachi to attack him even, yell, anything. Why this? What happened to the fire in the young man's eyes? The fire that had threatened Kisame into buying his little brother?

"Because it made you guilty. Guilty enough to let my brother leave. If that's what it took to get him out of here it's an experience I would happily relive for all of eternity." The previously still and lifeless eyes seemed to come to life as he said these words with great resolve, the black spirals of his eyes spun again and momentarily were in a half shape before going back to their swirls and stilling as Itachi calmed down ever so slightly.

_And now I know how to control you. _Itachi thought. _I will use your power and influence to help the Uchiha from afar. I will make the world a better place. I can do this now that I know how to control you. It doesn't matter what pain I must endure._

Kisame's throat went dry. Jared had been right - as long as Sasuke was here Itachi would always be stressed. He would never stop worrying about his brother. Even now, willing to experience hell for all of eternity just to save his brother? The agony of such loyalty twisted Kisame from the inside. Itachi was, without a doubt, a saint, a perfect being. And here was Kisame stumbling to do anything right, failing at every possible turn and making a fool of himself. Kisame was a monster. If Itachi was the light, Kisame was the dark. If Itachi was the fire, Kisame was the water. Kisame couldn't help but be filled with anguish as the realization hit him deeply. This was someone greater than himself. It was someone who deserved so much more than what Kisame could give.

"I'm ... I don't..." Kisame found he had difficulty breathing. He clutched his chest and left the room, he couldn't handle the sight of Itachi right now.

-.-.-

A/N: So what did you guys think? Comments? Suggestions? Death threats? Send em my way. Well okay just don't act on those death threats all right?

Thanks to elric0sis for editing this chapter! And HeavenOnFire for helping with some scenes :D You two are awesome. Thank you so much!

Also! I'm doing a holiday card/fic exchange where I will mail you a fic with your pairing/whatever you like! Go to my tumblr or DA or send me a PM for more information if you're interested .


	9. The Sharingan and the Vampire

Slave to a Shark – Chapter 09: The Sharingan and the Vampire

-.-.-

"So which way?" Suigetsu asked finally. He and Sasuke had been standing by a random tree not far from the mansion for almost thirty minutes now. Sasuke's ability to stand there motionless was aggravating for Suigetsu.

"We aren't going home."

"What? Didn't you promise your brother..."

"I don't care. Like hell I'm leaving my brother near..." Sasuke didn't finish as he remembered that Suigetsu actually liked Kisame. He couldn't exactly say "that monster" without offending the aquatic annoyance.

"I get it." Suigetsu didn't need Sasuke to finish. "But look, you being there is harder on Itachi."

"What do I do?" Sasuke asked, turning towards Suigetsu seriously.

"Nothing. Hoshigaki-sama will not hurt your brother."

"Bullshit." Sasuke clenched his fists, remembering the look on his brothers face.

"I'm serious." Suigetsu responded. "He's in love with Itachi."

"He's what?" Sasuke was taken aback by this statement. It was unexpected.

"It's true." Suigetsu shrugged. "Your brother will be fine."

"I still don't feel comfortable with them being near each other." Sasuke grinded his teeth together. "He told me to leave because it wasn't safe. He was basically telling me things are so bad he's willing to risk it to get me out of there. Risk getting caught on our way home and slaved by someone else. Risk not being there protecting me constantly." Sasuke's eyes blurred red with emotion. "I know my brother, Suigetsu. I know him enough to know that things aren't alright."

Suigetsu didn't respond instantly, he was entranced by Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke..."

"Besides." Sasuke stopped. "I'm not going home until I solve that stupid puzzle."

Suigetsu groaned. "Oh come on it was boring as heck."

Sasuke barely heard Suigetsu. His mind was going through possibilities.

_Itachi would only allow me to leave with Suigetsu if he trusted Suigetsu, which he doesn't. He knows Suigetsu is controlled by Kisame... Does he trust Kisame? Or does he believe he can use Kisame for his own ends? To risk the Uchiha by having Suigetsu come with me... It's unlike him. Does that mean he believes there is no risk? What would give him that impression? ..._

Itachi has no intention of returning home. Ever. If I leave no, I will never see Itachi again. He intends to stay here, forever, and control Kisame, and in doing so, control Suigetsu...

Is that why he thinks this is safe?

...

Sasuke wanted to attack something. His anger was boiling imagining his brother sacrificing himself in any way. All because of... Kisame. Kisame would have to die.

_But Suigetsu..._

I like Suigetsu.

But Suigetsu is a problem, and Itachi's life is more precious than Suigetsu, more than Kisame, more than the Uchiha...

Sasuke bit his lip, drawing blood. A trail of bright red slid down the side of his chin and suddenly there was a movement, a strange sensation of being touched.

SLAM. The crackeling sound of a body colliding with the hard surface of a tree reverberated throughout the forest, the tree splintered into pieces that fell all around. Sasuke had reacted to through his anger and dislike of being touched by pouncing against Suigetsu, who was now looking into Sasuke's eyes in shock.

"Jackass, what the hell was that for?!" Suigetsu asked in annoyance. "Let go of me."

Sasuke let his hand fall and he looked again towards the mansion. "Sorry." The wind ruffled Sasuke's hair as he plotted his attack, his mind returning to his previous thoughts.  
><em><br>Suigetsu is a tool to be used. When the time is right, I will kill him and kill Kisame._

Jared separated his being into two. With one, he kept a close watch on Kisame through the shadows. There was a secret he kept even from Kisame - one he kept from everyone. A secret that gave him the power to watch over the mansion and Kisame from the shadows as he was doing now.

Right now his other half was flying in the form of a bat to a house a few miles away from the mansion. This house belonged to Jared. It was a farm house that he had built himself with wood he cut himself. There were farm animals, a barn and many crops for miles around the area. There was also a small greenhouse for crops that were out of season otherwise.

Jared entered his farmhouse, immediately heading for the basement. His captive should be awake around now.

When he went downstairs, long curly lashes and deep Crimson eyes met equally red eyes. The captive gasped.

"A-are you an Uchiha?" The captive noticed however, that these red eyes did not have black swirls inside. They simply had a red glow.

"No, I am not." Jared responded, letting his bright red eyes fade away to their previous midnight color.

"I see." The captive had been sitting in the barn, unable to move for hours. He could have moved probably - but it was too painful. A mark on his neck prevented him from disobeying Jared's orders. The mark of the slave. "You're my master."

"Yes, I am, Shisui." Jared sat down across from Shisui. "However, I have very little interest in you."

"Then let me go." Shisui said calmly. "I need to get back to my cousin."

"Itachi?"

Shisui was quiet for a moment. "You know him?"

"I do."

Shisui growled in anger, his eyes turning red. "Did you capture him too?"

"He's not my slave." Jared responded calmly.

"Then..."

"I cannot tell you more." Jared said raising a hand before Shisui could say any more. "From here on out I am making it your job to take care of this farm. Take care of the animals. Take care of the crops. You can do what you like with them. Use them for your livelihood. That is your job, that is what I need you to do. I need you to live until the time comes for you to serve your purpose."

"And what is my purpose?"

"None yet." Jared lied. "But it will come."

"I don't understand. What kind of slave am I?"

"The kind that works." Jared responded.

"And if I refuse?"

"Let the mark take care of that for you." Jared responded. "It will hurt you if you fight back. It will kill you if you rebel too much."

Shisui sighed, deciding to try a different tactic. "Okay, how about this. Let me help my cousin, then I'll do whatever you want."

"No." Jared didn't even think, standing up now. "You and I have much to discuss later. For now, I want you to get used to your new home. You have freedom to explore and move around the farmland, however there is a powerful electrical fence around the borders. Never attempt to cross the fence. Make your home and make a list of things you may need to live here. I'll see if I can provide them for you."

Before Shisui could argue, Jared was gone.  
><em><br>How did he leave so quickly?_ Shisui wondered. _That speed was inhumane, it's like he disappeared..._

Nonetheless, Shisui got up to explore the place. He did have to find a way out of here, and he also had to live. If his "Master" intended for him to feed himself using the animals and crops available than he would have to learn to work with that. He would do what he could, learn what he could, until he could find Itachi. Itachi looked up to him like a big brother and... Shisui couldn't help but feel responsible. It was his job to protect Itachi, and he couldn't fail.

_I wonder if there are any books nearby that I can use to learn more about farming?_

Kisame washed his face and looked in the mirror. It was a horrific moment in which his heart sank and he remembered his childhood of being called a monster, a shark, a fish... He really did look like a monster. Worse right now because his fish eyes were hollowed.

_Ugh... How can anyone find this attractive?_

Then Itachi's words during the... Kisame shivered not wanting to call it what it was... Rape... His words were "I love you."

_But why would he say that? He doesn't act like he loves me. What did it mean?_

Shaking away those thoughts, Kisame picked up a fluffy navy blue hand towel and began washing his face as he left the bathroom. Itachi had the windows open from their second floor bedroom. His legs were dangling off edge of the window where he sat on the ledge, breathing in the fresh morning air.

Kisame watched him from behind, curious about what Itachi was thinking, but too afraid to approach.

Last night Kisame had done some thinking and really put himself into Itachi's shoes. Seeing things from his perspective had helped Kisame get some understanding - enough understanding to know to keep distance and avoid touching Itachi.

For his part, Itachi didn't bother turning around, even though he knew Kisame was there. He could practically feel the shark's eyes boring into his back. Eventually, that feeling was too uncomfortable and he turned around to meet Kisame's gaze. His eyes were red. Kisame had not seen Itachi's brown eyes since before the assault.

"You promised me a date."

Kisame stared back in surprise. "I did. But I don't think it's a good idea to go to it... You're still recovering. The conference is in a few hours and we will be fine without it."

"I'm fine. I don't need to recover." Itachi insisted.

"Well, we can have a date. I have a better idea for one." Kisame responded. Itachi grimaced at his words. "Are you alright, Itachi? Does it hurt?"

Itachi looked confused. "I'm fine. I just said that."

"You made a face like you were in pain."

_I was in pain thinking about what your better idea for a date was._ "It was nothing."

Kisame didn't push the issue but instead turned to leave. "I have to go to work Itachi. If you need anything I'll be in my office. Or you can just ask Jared."

Itachi had a hard time walking. Honestly he had had a hard time doing anything since the moment he had been caught as a slave, but this time he could finally break. He wasn't letting it show, but he no longer cared the way he used to. Sasuke was gone and would be safe, there was nothing more that mattered. Well... It wasn't completely guaranteed that he was safe, but Sasuke was stronger now. Itachi had to let him go and trust him to find his way back. Besides... He had control of Kisame now, which meant control of Suigetsu. Sasuke would be safe.

It's true Itachi had a purpose in staying - but he also didn't care. He had resigned himself to the pain and the way his body was treated like ragged doll. The lack of the basic things every human was entitled to on birth such as free will were taken from him and he didn't care anymore.

So he let himself get off the ledge of the window, he strode through the cursed castle that was Kisame's and he didn't care that his wounds were open or that he was bleeding. He didn't care that his eyes were starting to throb and felt like they would burst from overuse of the sharingan. He didn't care that his eyesight was going to start depleting if he kept this up or that his eyes would start bleeding soon.

No he just didn't care. So why then, couldn't he calmly turn off his eyes? The ones which turned on in their own when the user was feeling deep emotion? Why wouldn't they turn off? In frustration Itachi pushed himself to walk further, ignoring the exhaustion and energy his eyes pulled from his body to his eyes constantly.

They must've been red because he was mad about missing the conference.

"Itachi!" Kisame approached alarmed. It had taken Kisame a while to find Itachi - he was sitting in the library with a book in hand, but he was not reading. "What's happening to you?"

"Nothing." Itachi tried to look as impassive as possible, but he could not. He was completely exhausted. He was sweating and his breathing came in deep, ragged breaths. He could not turn his sharingan off. It was draining his energy since he was not used to it being active at all times.

"We need a doctor." Kisame was about to leave when Itachi stopped him.

"Stay."

"Itachi, you-."

"Stay."

Kisame took a deep breath trying to calm his anger - he really wanted to yell and say "you're in no condition to stop me!" but he knew better than to raise his voice to Itachi as things stood so instead he knelt down next to Itachi and tried to be as gentle as possible in his words, which was difficult since he never had to be gentle before. "Give me a good enough reason otherwise I'm going whether you want me to or not."

"It's my eyes, they drain my energy." Itachi murmured, covering them with his hands and breathing in relief. The moment they were covered he seemed to relax just a little. "If I cover them like this or turn them off I'll be fine."

"Then turn them off." Kisame was confused as to why Itachi hadn't already done this. "They're obviously draining your energy."

"I don't want to." Itachi said simply. He wasn't yet ready to admit to Kisame that he simply couldn't turn them off. "When they're on I read better and I want to read."

Kisame wanted nothing more at that moment than to rip every book in this building apart so Itachi couldn't strain himself. He held in his urge to tear things and sighed. "You should worry about your health."

_Coming from you, that's rich._

"I do." Itachi said. "I just want to be informed for our date."

"Why would you need to be informed for that?"

"Are we not going to a place where I can discuss politics?" Itachi asked. "Even if we missed today's conference we can go to other ones."

"I was thinking something relaxing would be better." Kisame narrowed his eyes. "Besides this is taking up your energy."

Itachi gave Kisame a sharp look. "That is for me to decide, not you. I want to go to these things. I enjoy it, and I enjoy reading even if it makes me like this. It's not your decision to stop me." Then Itachi paused his sharp eyes going back to their defeated stance. "Or actually... I guess it is your decision." Itachi's hand went to his curse mark and he avoided Kisame's gaze.

The guilt of those words caused conflict in Kisame. On the one hand, he wanted to put Itachi's health first. On the other, it really was Itachi's decision and by denying it Kisame was making it clearer that all he cared about was suppressing Itachi's control. Then again, forcing Itachi to care about his health meant the same thing.

"Fine, we can go to the next conference." Kisame said, his fingers gripping the pants of his suit. "But you have to agree to go to relaxing dates as well."

Itachi was silent for a while. "I can agree to that."

"Good. We are going to one now." Kisame sighed in relief, a breath he hadn't known he was holding was released. It was then that he realized he had ordered Itachi again. "... If you're feeling up to it." Which now that he phrased it like that... Itachi didn't look like he was feeling up to anything.

"Sure. What's a relaxing date?" Itachi asked, putting his book aside and intertwining his fingers as his red eyes observed Kisame.

In his mind, Itachi considered all the things he assumed would be relaxing for Kisame. Listening to horror stories, telling horror stories, watching a dog die, plotting the downfall of a country or maybe a walk through the city in which he flipped off every person he saw until someone picked a fight with him. Considering such unsavory acts, perhaps relaxing meant drinking excessively. Itachi suddenly wondered what Kisame was like drunk, but didn't get to wonder too long as Kisame began to speak.

"You haven't really had a chance to explore this place... And it's almost time for the sun to set. I was thinking we could go to the lake and watch the sun set. Have a picnic."

"That..." Wow, that was unexpected. "That sounds nice, actually." Itachi was relieved. Then again, a picnic with Kisame could turn into a beheading or rape if Itachi wasn't careful.

"Good." Kisame beamed. "Let's go now, I had the area setup already." Kisame held out his hand for Itachi to take.

Itachi stared at the hand for a while, not wanting to touch the monster. At the same time, he didn't want to offend him and bring bad Kisame out. The thought of that had him lifting his hand, but he could not stop the trembling.

Kisame withdrew his hand before Itachi could take it, and instantly the crow jerked his head up to look into the shark's eyes.

"You can say no, it's okay."

No, it's not okay even if you say it is.

"I uhm… The eyes just drained so much energy I'm shaking." Itachi lied, hoping it would work. Kisame didn't say anything for a while and they were looking into the others eyes intensely.

"That's fine." Kisame said finally, getting up. "I understand. If you want to stop and rest at any point, just let me know."

Jared was watching Shisui through the shadows. In truth, it was remarkably easy for him. In his several hundred years on this planet, Jared had the opportunity to meet several Uchiha's. At one point, he had had a love affair with one, his name... Was it... Izuna? Ah yes it was. His older brother Madara had nearly killed Jared at one point... Long story. Izuna also looked remarkably like Sasuke, and yet... All Uchiha shared the same characteristics. Black hair. Dark eyes. Impassive faces. Sasuke was still a child but he struggled to maintain his lack of emotions... Probably training still. And then there was their poetic, archaic way of speaking.

That's why it was so confusing for Jared to watch Shisui. The boy was clumsy. He had tripped - Uchihas never trip -, dropped a book on his toe - Uchihas never drop things unless it's on purpose -, and he had walked into the glass of the shower stall - Uchihas don't walk into things.

He was anything but impassive. Shisui would speak to himself - Jared had to admit it was entertaining - often it was a "ugh seriously!" About having to do one thing or another. The boy - everyone was a boy compared to Jared, who was older then he would like to admit - was full of energy and and seemed to bounce around. He even sang in the shower.

After a few hours of watching Shisui - Jared was always watching people, life was like a TV show for him, he didn't even feel like a stalker anymore -, the boy sighed and fell against the wall. He held his face in his hands and shook. He did not cry, and after a few moments the breakdown was gone. He sighed and stared sadly at the floor, motionless, his eyes glossing over, and he slowly slid down, losing all energy and will to get up and get into the bed.

After observing the boy drift into what could be considered sleep, Jared considered helping out, he would be sore if he slept on the hard wooden floor...

But it wasn't a risk worth taking. Jared had learned long ago that the red sharingan of the Uchihas was more powerful than it was given credit for. Jared... Jared was what many might consider a vampire. And he was weak to the sharingan. The red eyes of the Uchiha could control him, sense his existence when he was too close or if he hadn't fed within six hours.

Jared had been watching Shisui so intently he hadn't fed in twelve. He would have to feed or be found, and that was a weakness he couldn't risk.

Worse yet... The Uchiha blood was delicious. It could do things to Jared that other blood couldn't compare to. With a shiver, Jared remembered Izuna's taste and felt, for the first time in years, a strong urge to feed. At his age, a pureblood vampire like Jared hardly felt the need for blood. Jared had gone on years without and was perfectly fine, able to resist with no effort. But now a strong sensation was pulling him towards the Uchiha...

A shock reverberated through the room, the barn, and beyond as Shisui opened his eyes, sensing danger in a way he had never senses it before. Uchihas were born hunters, and many didn't even know it. It was a long forgotten art, yet instinct drove Shisui to open his eyes, which were immediately Crimson as adrenaline pumped through his veins and he rose.

Jared was gone the moment he felt the vibrations in the air, he was flying through the air in bat form, his speed accelerating through the nearby village as he entered the home of the first house, and tore through the skin of the first human he met, desperate to quench his thirst and knowing it wouldn't be quenched.

The human was an elderly woman. She fell to the floor, her body devoid of blood within minutes, as Jared stood shaking. This wasn't enough. He needed more. He was around Sasuke and Itachi and nothing has caused such a strong bloodthirst - why now? Why now?! Jared nearly screamed as he fell back against the walls.

He wasn't even guilty about the woman he killed. He didn't care. He was too old to care.

_Why now?_

"This is delicious." Itachi said conversationally as he sat a healthy distance away from Kisame at their picnic while nibbling on cheesecake. They were sitting by the lake, a red and white tablecloth beneath them and a well woven basket between them.

The basket contained all manner of food, but Itachi had immediately gone for the cheesecake.

"Shouldn't you eat something healthier first?" Kisame asked, nervously. It was their first date, and Kisame wanted it to be perfect. He also had to keep a distance so as to not trigger more fear filled expressions from Itachi... Even if he tried to hide it, Itachi's body reacted to the torture and rape, any physical touch had him shaking and wincing away. He was broken. Kisame had broken him. And yet, he still kept on a brave face as he tried to deal with it. It almost felt like blackmail to be near him... And yet Kisame couldn't help but desire it and let it continue, despite the crow's obvious discomfort.

Itachi seemed to think about this, and as if choosing his words carefully, he responded. "I like cheesecake... Do you want me to eat something else?"

"Eat whatever you want." Kisame's heart sank. Would they ever be normal? Would they ever get to truly enjoy a date together, or would Itachi be haunted forever by the past, never able to enjoy or touch or anything?

Itachi continued eating his cheesecake slowly. He hadn't recovered enough to eat it as fast as he would like. This picnic was making him sick. Kisame's hand was suddenly reaching for his face, and Itachi tried his best not to - but he couldn't help it - he shut his eyes and turned away, using every ounce of self control not to curl into a ball or hurl himself into the lake. Drowning would be better.

"You're bleeding."

"I... What?" Itachi opened his eyes again and looked towards Kisame, who now touched his face, wiping the blood off of his face.

A loud crack was heard in the forest and both Kisame and Itachi turned in a panic towards the sound.

"It's probably Jared. He goes deer hunting sometimes. I wouldn't worry about it." Kisame said, turning his attention back to Itachi. "Your eyes are bleeding."

"I... Want to go to the library." Itachi said, stuffing an entire cheesecake into his mouth and making a chipmunk face as his cheeks bloated and his eyes widened. "Liferraffy."

Kisame sucked his lip and inhaled to avoid laughing at the face. He should've been more serious - Itachi's eyes were bleeding! But Itachi ... Chipmunk cheeks.

"Doctor." Kisame responded stubbornly. "Your eyes are in no condition for the library."

Itachi swallowed the cheese cake and gripped his throat for air as the cake slid down his throat harshly. The bite was too big.

"I told you... I know more about my eyes than any doctor. Only I can stop their redness."

"Then stop it."

"When I feel like it."

"Are you doing this to torture me?" Kisame was frustrated. They couldn't even have a normal date and here was Itachi bleeding his eyes.

Itachi didn't respond, just shut his eyes for the momentary relief as he willed Kisame away.

"I'm sorry."

Itachi clutched his head.

"I want to be alone. I want you to leave me alone."

"Okay. I will stay out of your sight. Your room can be changed."

"That will be best."  
>Kisame felt himself sink further down, a gripping, sinking sensation filled his stomach and he got up.<p>

"I'll have Jared make the arrangements... I'll get up and go, and you will not see me again unless you seek me out."

"Hn." Itachi acknowledged the answer. When he opened his eyes again, Kisame was gone.

"Either tell me what the hell we are doing, or I'm going home." Suigetsu was annoyed. He was sick of Sasuke observing the mansion from afar.

They had spied on Itachi and Kisame having a picnic. Sasuke had left a deep mark in a tree he had punched when he felt Itachi and Kisame were too close. His eyes blazed red with rage when he watched them converse as if nothing happened.

Suigetsu may or may not have noticed it, but Sasuke did. His brother. In pain. The look of such a defeated man... Surely it couldn't be the brother he had always admired, always looked up to?

The monster that did it to him would pay. Sasuke could barely contain the rage he felt, he wanted to strangle Suigetsu, and do it now.

But he had to be careful. He had to bid his time, until he found an opening, otherwise he might just make it worse.

Sasuke felt a resounding headache forming as he struggled to deal with Suigetsu, who if not for is power, would've been killed by Sasuke by now.

"We will be returning to the mansion. We will say the Uchiha have left and we returned as there was no other place to go. But we need to wait another day before returning so it feels reasonable that we were gone so long."

Suigetsu thought of this. "Fine. But what will we do about food?"

"Go catch a rabbit."

"Why me?" Suigetsu jumped accusingly. Sasuke didn't even respond.

"... Fine." Suigetsu signed. "I'll find some water first though."

It was like talking to a brick wall.

_Can I trust Suigetsu?_ Sasuke wondered. He would. Suigetsu had responded to him in ways that suggested loyalty... Sasuke had the feeling Suigetsu falsely held feelings of friendship, perhaps more.

And Sasuke would use it to his advantage in every possible way.

Shisui sat on the bed, his eyes crimson. He couldn't turn his eyes off. The adrenaline rush he felt had faded, but he was alert, awake, and expecting to be attacked.

It was odd because not a sound could be heard - what could possible exist that could be a danger to him?

Then Shisui felt a chill as the hair on the back of his neck, and his arms rose, he could feel them rise coldly and he shivered.

It was quiet. Not a sound could be heard. Not even a cricket.

-.-.-

"Why are you here?" Shisui asked the next morning, when he found Jared sitting on the kitchen counter. His eyes had returned to their deep brown. Shisui hadn't slept much the night before, but he had calmed down at least.

"I did promise to come for a list of things you would need, did I not?" Jared asked, with impassiveness that could impress an Uchiha.

"Well… Yes, I suppose you did." Shisui answered. "Unfortunately, I haven't made a list yet, but the kitchen is empty… Maybe some pots and pans and things like that could help. So I can cook. And maybe a stove. And a fridge. And some clothes. Or a laundry machine."

There was a lot missing.

"I'll see to it that this place be more fully furnished."

"Okay."

There was a silence in which neither spoke before Shisui answered. "What are you still doing here? We can negotiate my release if you like." Somehow it seemed unlikely.

"Why are you so desperate to leave?"

"Well. Uh." Shisui waved his arms in front of him. "Would you want to be held captive in a strange place with some guy you don't know? I mean I swear there are ghosts here or something, this is in the middle of nowhere, I don't know you. My little cousins are in danger, I have no idea what happened to my other cousin, but I think she's dead… What do you expect?"

"Valid points." Jared admitted. "But I mean, why care so much? Surely family is not that valuable?" Jared had killed his own brother when he was younger. Then he had killed his mother and father. It was tradition, for a vampire to inherit the role as the elder and attain new powers, he had to kill his parents. His brother… Well his brother was just in the way. He had a few younger siblings, all of whom were insignificant and all of whom sought to kill him to take their rightful place as leaders. Family meant little to him.

Shisui glared. "What the hell is wrong with you? Family is definitely worth that!" Shisui was angry now. "How can you not care for family? Besides… To me they are even more important because they are family _and _friends."

"You are close then."

"Of course!"

"That's why you sought to find them and got caught."

"Yes. You're very informed. Are you just here to agitate me?" Shisui crossed his arms in disgust and anger.

"Is Itachi more important to you?"

If Shisui hadn't been desperate for human contact after being locked in a cage for so long, and then left alone here, he might not have responded. But what harm could this man before him do with information like this? Shisui was naturally social, so being lonely… It just didn't work.

"I love him. What of it?" Shisui asked, his fingers digging into his nails as his mind was filled with Itachi.

"Love… Why?"

"Do you need a reason to love?"

"Love is foolish. It's useless." Yet Jared loved as well. He loved Kisame.

"Not to me. Not to Tohru either."

"That girl… She was his lover."

"Yes."

"Do you love Itachi like a brother, or like a lover?" Jared tilted his head to the side.

"You're asking too many questions."

"Maybe the answer can set you free."

"Lover."

"Then Itachi is only interested in women?" Jared asked, wondering if Itachi was a lost cause with Kisame. If it was so, then Itachi would have to die. He had no use to Kisame if he could not be his lover.

"I don't know. He is probably asexual."

"Probably? Shouldn't you know that?"

"It's not the kind of thing he likes to talk about and if you push Itachi for answers you push him away for good."

Noted. Jared would remember to mention this to Kisame in passing, so as to not push Itachi away any further than he already had.

"I have things to do." Jared said and got up, walking towards the exit. He would not make a flashy exit like earlier – it was obvious from the night before that Shisui was powerful. If he knew of his hunter heritage he probably would've recognized Jared for what he was and possibly… Possibly have killed him already. It was not a risk worth taking.

"Wait! Didn't you promise to set me free?"

"I lied."

"GET BACK HERE." Shisui yelled, chasing Jared to the door, but when he got there, it was empty.

_On second thought… If he doesn't know about his heritage, it should be safe. _

-.-.-

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out T_T. It's unedited too, since none of my editors are free right now. How is the story so far? Too much Shisui and Jared? Should I tone down their stories or continue it?

BTW guys you can visit my tumblr to read some KisaIta doujins! I had them translated and I'm translated and working on many more KisaIta doujins.

tumblr is : KisaItaNSFW for the doujins ^^ Some are sex heavy and some are just cute stories.


	10. Things Change

Slave to a Shark - Chapter 10: Things Change

-.-.-

Warning: cow sex.

Just joking. There is no cow sex.

*sighs of relief all around and one groan of disappointment*

o_O.

-.-.-

Shisui crossed his arm and tapped his foot as he glared at the cow. There was a bucket and there was hay filling the inside of the dark barn - there was no electricity in this particular building, the only light came through the window. Outside was a pasture, but Shisui had brought the cow inside so he could milk it.

_Do I really have to touch..._

_Ugh._

Shisui paced the barn, grimacing when he couldn't take it anymore. He needed milk. He would have to milk the cow. And touch strange cow udders.

Shisui gulped as he approached the cow, which stared at him impassively.

_If I didn't know any better I'd think the cow is making fun of me. What's her name anyway? Cowsie? Cowmie? Moony? Moooooony? _Okay, Moony would do.

"Alright Moony." Shisui exclaimed with false enthusiasm. "We are going to make some milk."

Then Shisui made a grimacing face. "Well not _we..._ What I mean is you're going to give me some milk. Not you and me making milk together. That's just... That's just…" Shisui curled is lips to the side. "Weird."

-.-.-

Jared watched, entertained, as Shisui attempted to touch the cow he had affectionately named "Moony," who had responded in kind by kicking the boy in the gut with its hind legs.

Shisui fell back against the wall, groaning and screaming obscenities at the cow while Jared bit back his laughter. If only he had a camera.

-.-.-

"I'm just re-iterating that by going in, we will be stressing your brother out even more." Suigetsu was hoping Sasuke would explain whatever plan he had in mind, if he even had a plan. At this point it seemed pretty likely that Sasuke was just winging it without even thinking.

"Then don't tell him we are here. You can keep a secret, can't you?"

"Yes but..."

"Make sure ... Make sure Hoshigaki-sama doesn't say anything either. The place is big enough we won't need to worry about it."

"... Okay." Suigetsu promised. "Let me go in and talk to Jared first. Once we have the all clear, we can enter."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Hurry."

-.-.-

Itachi had been in been for over sixteen hours. It wasn't like him at all - but he couldn't bring himself to do anything. The pain of his eyes had gotten so much worse it was unbelievable. He could no longer open them even if he wanted to. They weren't bleeding but they wouldn't open either. Dried blood crusted them together, but it wasn't the only thing keeping him from lifting his eyelashes.

After clenching his fist around the blanket over him, Itachi forced himself out. He couldn't see at all. This was a new room and he had no idea where to go. Not the best combination. He stretched his arms out and felt everything he could around him, hoping to feel the walls, something, anything. It wouldn't come.

"Someone." Itachi called softly. No response. "Anyone."

No response.

Itachi took another step forward, sliding his feet instead of lifting them, so if there was something on the carpet he would slide it away instead of stepping on it, the arms in front of him wavered.

It took Itachi about thirty minutes to find the door. Where would the door lead? He had no idea. It could be a closet. It could be the bathroom. It could be the hallways. Hell it might even be a balcony, which was the most dangerous option yet.

After opening the door, Itachi immediately moved his hand in and to the sides. He was in one of the guest bedrooms he knew, they had small closets. This wasn't a closet, then.

A sliding step out took him to carpeted floor. The bathrooms would be tiles or marble, some hard surface. This was not a bathroom then. There was no fresh air - so it was not a balcony. Besides, now that he thought about it, a balcony would have a glass door, which felt different from the wooden one he had felt.

Jackpot then. He was most likely in the hallway.

"Hello?" Itachi called out as soon, keeping one hand on the wall of the hallway. No answer.

Itachi continued walking and calling. Why was no one responding? Why? It should be full of servants or butlers and yet... No one.

Itachi walked until his head hit a wall - or something, he couldn't be sure.

"Sorry." Itachi said, in case it was a person. No response. Inanimate object then. It must've been a turn, so Itachi turned and called out once more.

"Hello? Someone? Anyone?"

"Itachi?" It was Kisame.

"Master!" Itachi filled with dread and alarm. He was glad he could hear someone, but why... Why did it have to be him? No, it was good it was him. They had things to discuss.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm... Looking for you."

"Your eyes..."

"Yeah..." Itachi didn't really want to respond to more about his eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"They went home. For the holidays."

Holidays. What even. Itachi had forgotten holidays existed. He had assumed all the servants lived here all the time. He had made the mistake of thinking they were all slaves. But there was no one here.

There was a sinking feeling in Itachi's gut as he had the sudden realization: they were alone. And he couldn't see.

"... Help me." Itachi finally ceded. He hated having to give in Iike this, to seek help of the one he hated most, but there was no other option. It wasn't help Itachi minded, it was help from Kisame.

He shuddered at the thought of having to touch the vile man who had touched him in the worst ways earlier, and yet he was powerless.

"What can I do?" Itachi couldn't see it, but Kisame was very concerned. At the exact point help was asked, Kisame had a sharp intake of breath as he silently cursed himself.

"Take my hand."

"Y-your hand?" Kisame almost wasn't sure he heard correctly. Itachi giving him permission to touch him? It was aggravating. It was aggravating what Itachi must be going through to ask for such a thing. His entire behavior since the incident had been nothing short of distant. He was a shell of his former self, wanting to be left alone.

Itachi held out his hand.

"You're holding your hand out towards the wall."

"..."

"I got it I'll shut up." Kisame would've laughed he wasn't so concerned. "Hold out your other hand."

Itachi obeyed, holding out his other hand.

"Okay, I'm going to touch your hand."

Why is he being so careful? Good Kisame is so different from bad.

Kisame reached forward and hovered over Itachi's hand for just a second before he let his palm meet Itachi's. He did not grip Itachi's hand, he froze instead, to observe Itachi.

Itachi, for his part, held still, but his heart rate sped up rapidly as he fought the urge to run, possibly into the wall. He took a deep breath, once, twice, seventeen times before he was courageous enough to grip Kisame's hand with his own.

"Take me outside."

"Okay."

The two walked together, distantly, with only Itachi awkwardly gripping Kisame's hand, and Kisame fighting the urge to curl his hand around Itachi's. It was instinct - holding a hand out flat was harder than it looked, but he forced himself to do it.

Itachi let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as soon as they were outside. The crisp, fresh air of the outdoors filled his lungs and it was as if his body was being purged of the darkness, even if he couldn't see.

"You can let go now." Itachi said softly, half afraid it would cause Bad Kisame to rear his ugly head. It didn't.

"Your eyes are crusted with blood. We should wash it out."

_We._ That bothered Itachi.

"How far are we from the lake?"

"Not very."

"Let's hold hands again." Itachi held out his hand in the direction where Kisame was, at least his last memory of where he was. If he had somehow managed to move silently, he might be somewhere else.

"I'm reaching for your hand." Kisame stated as he reached for Itachi's hand once more. It was easier this time, and the two walked, with a distance between them once more, towards the lake.

"We're here." Kisame said as they came to a halt.

Itachi withdrew his hand and bent down, painfully, and reached his hands out only to hit the solid ground. Refusing to be defeated, he crawled forward slowly until his hands descended deeper and touched the cool water. Success.

Kisame didn't move as Itachi washed his eyes out ever so slowly. He imagined himself to be a tree and nothing more- his sole purpose in life right now was Itachi.

"When will we go on our date?"

"Huh?" Kisame was distracted and cursed himself for not paying more attention. "Date?"

"You promised... We could go on a date to discuss the future of Kirigakure."

Politics. Why was it always politics with Itachi? Well... If he wanted it that badly...

"We can go tomorrow."

"Excellent."

-.-.-

Shisui practically crawled back into the poor excuse for a barn-house he was stuck in, but he was smiling triumphantly. He succeeded. He may have a few broken bones but he had wrestled milk out of that cow and he was proud of it.

What he wasn't expecting was Jared to be waiting for him. For some guy who claimed he would leave him alone, he sure showed up often.

"What do you want now?" Shisui asked as he weakly got a glass out of the cupboard and poured milk from the bucket into it.

"I just came to make sure the new furnishings were adequate."

"Well I haven't used them all yet but they look great." Shisui set the glass down and rummaged for a pitcher to pour the extra milk in. It would have to be refrigerated.

As Shisui spoke, a smile crawled up Jared's dark features and he reached, teasingly, for the glass.

Shisui turned around and instantly his eyes widened and mouth opened slightly.

The sound of glass breaking against the wall followed by screaming wails was heard as Shisui threw the pitcher at Jared and subsequently screamed as the curse mark on his neck shot pain through his body.

"You... Stay... Away from MY FUCKING MILK!" Shisui seethed. He looked like he was about to kill, with his eyes shining bright red. Something was off. Shisui hadn't noticed it before, but now with his sharingan activated in anger… There was something dark surrounding Jared, something sinister and it seemed to suck in everything in the room around them.

Shisui's breathing hitched as the hairs on his neck crawled up, the room getting colder and colder, and the strangest thing was that Shisui was the source. Everything was colder and it somehow didn't bother him. There was a strange feeling rising inside of him, a strange strength. As the feeling rose the curse mark ceased to cause him any pain - or perhaps it was that Shisui could no longer feel pain. Either way his body was screaming with a single objective in mind that he could not explain but it seemed to sing to him.

_Kill him. _A voice sang in Shisui's head. _Kill._

"Okay. Okay." Jared wasn't smiling now. He backed out of the building slowly as Shisui observed his every movement. The moment he stepped out of the house, and the door shut, he was gone. Shisui could feel it, he was definitely gone, and there was no doubt about it. How he knew, he could not explain, especially as he didn't even see it, but it was certain.

_Was I seriously about to kill him over a glass of milk? … Stupid cow… _

Shisui picked up the glass of milk and drank it slowly, savoring its taste. It was the greatest thing he had ever had to drink - well okay it wasn't, but he would force himself to believe it was. Even though his stomach felt like it would explode from the pain and there was a cow's foot imprinted into it, Shisui would not back down. At this point enjoying the milk was about whatever dignity he had left.

-.-.-

"Jared?" Suigetsu asked as he roamed the Hoshigaki manor. Usually by now the butler would've heard him. He had some sort of supernatural hearing, as whenever he was called, he was found, with remarkable speed. Suigetsu had yet to have difficulty with it. "Jared!"

"What?"

Suigetsu turned to make a sarcastic comment about Jared's timing when he stopped in his tracks. Jared's unruly hair was even worse than usual, some of it even stuck to his face as if... He was sweating. He was sweating. He looked exhausted and had dark bags under his eyes - well he always had dark bags, but now they looked even worse.

"Bleh. What the hell happened to you?" Suigetsu asked unceremoniously.

"What do you need, Suigetsu?"

"Sasuke is back."

"He didn't go home?"

"He refuses without his brother."

"He will be a problem."

"Yes, he will be."

Jared calculated the possibilities. Sasuke was an Uchiha. Sasuke could easily destroy Jared and everything he stood for. Sasuke was dangerous. Jared wished to avoid too much contact but it seemed it would not be so easy.

"Listen..." Suigetsu said. "Don't do anything too harsh... And let me stay with him."

Jared looked into Suigetsu violet eyes and understood. Suigetsu was in love. Kisame was in love. What the hell were the Uchihas, bouncing into their lives and taking over? What special power did they have to do this? It was agitating. Jared wanted nothing more than to destroy all of them and be done with it, but that wasn't an option.

With Sasuke here there was no need for Shisui. He could easily dispose of that kid and suck his blood dry... Yes... But there was a problem... Shisui had awakened his hunter side. Jared would have to hunt the hunter. Challenge accepted.

"I think I know of a place where we can keep Sasuke from bringing harm to Hoshigaki-sama."

"Take me too." Suigetsu rushed.

"I can arrange that. I will trap you in one of my towers. You two can work it out there."

"Perfect." Suigetsu smiled. "But make sure I don't get associated with it. It should be your fault."

Jared raised an eyebrow.

"I'll owe you one!"

Jared raised his eyebrow further.

"Two?"

Jared crossed his arms.

"What do you want, old geezer?"

"You owe me five."

"Five?!"

"Five."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And their deal was set. Jared grabbed Suigetsu, who immediately protested.

"Dude, what the-."

"You asked for this."

Moments later Jared dropped Suigetsu to the ground and retreated his long, wirey bat wings so that Suigetsu wouldn't notice.

"What was that for? It hurt." Suigetsu wiggled up.

"We're here."

"The fuck? How?"

"You ask too many questions. The point is, you're in my tower. I'll bring Sasuke here next. Use whatever excuse you must."

"Do you even know where Sasuke is?"

_Of course I do... I could smell his blood miles away. Uchiha blood... So good..._ Jared almost lost himself and had to use a sharpened nail to scratch the center of his palm to bring himself back. It did not bleed, he was a vampire and vampires did not bleed, at least pure bloods didn't. They lacked it, which is why they drank to replenish - which of course was rarely equal to the amount a human contained.

"I'll figure it out."

"Okay..."

-.-.-

"I can really wear this?" Itachi asked. His eyes were open now. They were still red and painful, but he could see. His vision wasn't as good as it used to be, but most likely that was due to how exhausted his eyes were. Some rest should get them back to normal... If they could even rest that is. Their dryness made them feel like rough globes over his sockets, every blink was felt and stung ever so slightly.

"You didn't think you were going dressed as a slave did you?" Kisame asked.

"I expected to." Itachi honestly wasn't expecting anything relating to kindness from Kisame. But maybe this wasn't about kindness, maybe Kisame just didn't want to look bad bringing a slave in slave clothing to such an important event.

"Well... You can if you want to, but I think this will help you more... Even if we try to deny t appearances are very important and wearing better clothing will garner better results with what you're trying to do."

"Do you know what I'm trying to do?"

"Not completely, but by your insistence to go to these events I've gathered that you are very interested in politics and no one will take you seriously when you're dressed like a slave."

"... Thank you."

"You say that far too much. There is no need to thank me. If anything it should be me thanking you."

Itachi didn't respond to this, in a sense, he agreed. But he wasn't going to say anything. His eyes turned to the black suit with a silk tie and cashmere undercoat. It was fancy for lack of a better word. They were just hours away from their "date" and Itachi honestly hadn't expected this.

"Could I..." Itachi didn't know how to ask. Kisame had seen every part of him and yet... He still wanted privacy while changing.

"Oh yes, of course. I'll be outside." Kisame caught on quickly, and carefully left the room so as to let Itachi try on his suit.

Once alone, Itachi slowly peeled his clothes off - any faster would've been painful. Just as he was about to try it on, it occurred to him that he should take a shower first. Why ruin his clothes?

Itachi left fallen clothes on the ground and walked to the bathroom naked, feeling a stinging in his eyes get progressively worse as he did so. It wasn't until he had let the shower run for a bit and faced down that he noticed the hint of red in the water flowing down. Blood. His eyes were bleeding again.

Suddenly a strange dizziness, mixed with nausea overwhelmed him and he shut the water off immediately, hitting the side of the shower with a thud.

_Help._

_Help._

Itachi tried calling but he could not open his mouth, instead he fell to the bottom of the shower stall, shaking as his sharingan drained his energy. Everything went black.

His eyes were open. Everything was black. But his eyes were open.

"Help." Itachi squeaked.

No help came. Kisame had wondered what was taking so long, but out of respect for Itachi's privacy, did not enter the room. Instead, he sat outside imagining what could possibly be taking so long. His imagination began to run wild, with Itachi on a unicycle juggling strange plants at one point.

The overwhelming sickness didn't leave entirely, but it was enough that Itachi could move after about ten minutes, so he got up and ran the shower again, to wash off what was left of the soap, and hopefully whatever blood may have been on his face.

Itachi managed to make it to the room despite not being able to see, but he could not put on his suit. Not that it stopped him from trying - he managed to put the pants on easily enough. The front side was the side with the zipper. The shirt, which he may have torn, was the same way. Buttons in front. It was good that the best was made of a vastly different material or Itachi may have had difficulty with it. Oh wait. Before the vest, he needed to put on a tie.

"... Master?" Itachi called. When he received no response, he cleared his throat and spoke louder. "Master!"

There was a shuffling behind the door before Itachi heard it creak open as Kisame entered.

"Could you please help me with the tie?" Itachi asked.

Kisame didn't respond instantly. Itachi couldn't tell because he wasn't able to see at that moment, but Kisame was staring at his eyes.

"Itachi, what happened to your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, curious himself as to whether his sharingan had turned off, or was still running.

"They're white."

"Ah. Well I can't see my own eyes so I was unaware." Itachi admitted.

"What does it mean?" Kisame asked as he placed his arm on Itachi, who immediately jumped and fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"I..." Itachi tried to explain.

"You can't see." Kisame guessed. He was wondering how Itachi could be so calm as he grabbed the tie and reached for him. Itachi was not calm when it came to being touched, since the incident not a single moment had gone by where Itachi hadn't flinched at being touched.

"I can't."

"How did it happen? I'm reaching for you again, to put the tie on."

"... I don't know."

"I think you need to see a doctor."

"No."

"Itachi."

"Master."

"Fine."

"Not so close." Itachi warned as he felt Kisame's breath on his skin, signaling a far closer proximity than he would have liked, as Kisame tied the tie. Not soon after he regretted it - what if it brought out bad Kisame?

"Sorry. I had to get closer to tie it. It's done now." Kisame took a step back as Itachi got up and ran his hand over the tie.

_It's strange, I haven't seen bad Kisame in a while. Usually he would be out by now._

"Thank you. Could you hand me the vest and jacket?"

"Here." Kisame held out the vest directly in front of Itachi. "It's directly in front of you."

Itachi nodded and reached forward, grabbing the vest and putting it on.

"Are you sure you still want to go? Not being able to see will affect you."

"It will be fine." Itachi said calmly. "I just need to relax." It was true. He had done quite a bit of research into the sharingan as a child, and may have known more about it than any other Uchiha. He had gone through all the old scrolls and even discovered strange things that no other Uchiha seemed to even think about. The eyes turning white meant he had overtaxed himself with the sharingan. His body recognized he was in danger, but not life threatening danger and preserved itself by forcibly shutting off. If danger came, his sharingan would come back and suck every last bit of his life force if necessary in an attempt to save him.

Right now while his eyes were white, they were still under the control of the sharingan. If he could turn his sharingan off by calming himself and convincing himself he wasn't in danger, then his onyx eyes would return.

That was the trick. He had to convince himself there was no danger. But how?

"... I think we should stay here or go to a doctor."

He could argue with Kisame. This would turn into an argument. Not good.

Itachi reached forward, taking a sliding step as he tried to find Kisame.

"You're approaching me." Kisame warned, in case he wasn't Itachi's target.

"Good."

"Good?" Kisame asked as Itachi's hands met his torso. Itachi was significantly shorter than Kisame.

"Yes." Itachi slid further until he could hug Kisame. His heart was racing. He hated doing this, but he knew it would work. Kisame was weak to it. It was a risk, a huge risk. But he was desperate.

"I-Itachi?" Kisame could barely contain himself at the warm contact. It was nerve-wrecking and he was anxious as soon as it occurred - what if he messed up somehow?

"Please don't take this away from me. I need it." Itachi said. He probably could've achieved this without a hug, but now Kisame wouldn't be able to think properly. Judging by the quivering body in his embrace, it was working. Either that or bad Kisame was out and raging angrily. The thought of bad Kisame had Itachi tensing his body, but he had to fight it. "If you're there you can help me."

"Of course I can. We can do whatever you want." Kisame agreed, too nervous to think properly.

"Good." Itachi let his hands fall back his side as he took a step back from Kisame. Mission accomplished. When he was a reasonable distance - or what he thought was a reasonable distance, he lifted his hand, Palm up, towards Kisame. "Take my hand and guide me?"

"Yes." Kisame breathed, forgetting to mention that he was reaching for Itachi's hand as he placed his palm in Itachi's. Itachi didn't flinch though.

"Then let's go."

-.-.-

"You're back." Jared materialized behind Sasuke, who jumped and swirled around at lightning speed.

"Y-you!" Sasuke stepped back. Suigetsu was going to talk to Jared right? And yet Jared found him first. Or did he?

"Me." Jared agreed. "You shouldn't have returned. You're no longer under Hoshigaki-sama's protection. He doesn't know you're here. He's not here either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means... As of now, you are my prisoner." Jared avoided growing his wings, for fear that Sasuke would turn his sharingan on. Come to think of it... Sasuke would do that likely soon. He wasn't as calm as Itachi was. Things had to happen fast.

"I'm no one's prisoner." Sasuke's eyes were beginning to change hue, in rage.

It was a risk Jared could not take. He rushed forward and appeared begin Sasuke, using every power he had. An Uchiha with the sharingan was a risk he really shouldn't be taking. He was too old for this.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked as Jared grabbed him by his waist and darkness flowed in front of his eyes. He couldn't see and the world was moving, or maybe he was moving.

A second later all was visible as Sasuke hit the ground with a thud, his eyes blazing red.

"You too, huh?" Suigetsu asked as Sasuke jumped to his feet and looked around for his captor. It was no use, Jared was gone.

"What the hell did you do, Suigetsu? You had one job!" Sasuke said menacingly and stomped his foot. "How did he disappear so fast?!"

"I tried talking to him but he trapped me here. I don't know why." Suigetsu shrugged. "But it looks like we are stuck."

"Arghh!" Sasuke punched the concrete wall, then retreated his hand and bit his lip. That hurt. But he wasn't about to show the weakness in front of Suigetsu, so he dropped his reddened hand to the side as he tried to calm down and think of ways to get to Itachi. "Where are we?"

"Looks like some kind of tower."

"How do we get out?"

"I haven't found an exit yet."

"Then let's get searching. If there's a way in, there's a way out." Sasuke finally took this moment to look around the room.

There was a large, open window, with no glass, agains the wall. No one bothered to paint the tower to make it look nicer, so the concrete was gray, cracked and moldy. Clearly visible. The ground was identical to the walls and the doorways held no doors. They were simply open.

Sasuke took the first doorway and began rushing through the rooms, Suigetsu followed behind as they began exploring the tower. It took an eternity before something was finally found - the tower seemed to be filled with nothing but long, empty pathways, there was no furniture or anything. The only light source was a strange vine that gave off a yellow golden light and grew in some of the concrete walls, or the sunlight through the rooms which had castle windows. Needless to say, it was very dark.

"Hey I found something!" Suigetsu called.

"What is it?" Sasuke yelled back as he headed towards the direction of Suigetsu's voice.

"It looks like a chess set."

"Chess?"

"Yes."

"We don't have time for chess."

"I think we should play."

"Why?"

"Because this is the only thing we have found in this tower is this chess set and if you notice... There is a lot more light here."

Sasuke did notice. The chess set was directly below a large grouping of the vines, set together in the shape of a flower or chandelier of sorts. The area was well lit.

"Look at these inscriptions. I can't read them." Suigetsu commented. The chess set was on a table which in itself was the board. There were two chairs on either side, and each side where the chairs were, there was a small inscription on the top of the wooden table.

"It says 'challenger' and 'savior'" Sasuke commented as he approached. "This is the language of Uchihas. What's it doing here?"

"The Uchihas have a language?"

"We do." Sasuke nodded. "This is part of it."

"What does it mean by challenger and savior?" Suigetsu asked as he lifted a wooden knight. The wood was old and had small cracks in it, but it was solid. The cracks might have even been intentional with how well made the rest of the piece was. The board itself had wooden colored squares, and white chalky squares - none of the squares were perfectly aligned.

"I have no idea." Sasuke admitted. "I think maybe we should play. This is like that golden puzzle we found in the attic."

"Do you think they're related?"

"No, the golden puzzle had inscriptions I didn't recognize. This I do. They must be different."

"It's possible those inscriptions were just decoration and not language." Suigetsu said.

"I think you might be right. There was nothing about them to suggest language but... Somehow I think they aren't connected."

"How do we play this again?"

"..."

-.-.-

Itachi held on to Kisame's hand in the car ride. Doing so was not easy, his whole body was panicking, memories of torture and rape flooded him and he tried to push them out. He had to convince himself this was nothing. Had to.

_Think. Think about family. About Sasuke. This is for Sasuke. You need to relax or you will hurt them._

Itachi took a deep breath and ignored Kisame's existence. He pushed out all the bad thoughts he could and focused on every memory he could of Sasuke.

A serene expression covered Itachi's face as he withdrew his hand from Kisame's - he wasn't here anymore. He was playing hide and seek when he was seven, Sasuke couldn't find him.

He was swimming with Shisui, trying to catch fish with his hands.

He was drinking tea with Tohru.

He was helping his mom cut vegetables.

He was reading his father's notes on the sharingan.

Slowly, steadily, Itachi relaxed. His eyes faded to a brown, then dark onyx. He was safe. Then he felt the car moving through Kirigakure, the sounds of reality and the harsh fog surrounded him, and Kisame... Kisame was there.

Kisame wasn't looking at Itachi. He was looking outside. Looking at Kisame filled him with hatred, and he had to push it down. His dark onyx eyes were quickly changing to brown, he had to stop before they burned with the sharingan once more.

In his mind, Itachi created an illusion, an illusion of his family, and he was able to relax, it was as if Kisame was not there.

-.-.-

Jared stalked through his room in circles, unable to get Shisui out of his mind. Thoughts of the delicious Uchiha blood created a powerful need that threatened take over any semblance of thought, leaving him as nothing more than a mere beast.

But it wasn't just about the blood. If it was, Jared would've been as upset as he was over Sasuke or Itachi. No, it was something else. Was it because Sasuke and Itachi were his beloved Kisame's property and therefore untouchable? Was it because Shisui belonged to him, as he had control through the slave mark? Was it because he had an Uchiha completely at his mercy? No, it wasn't. Was it that Shisui seemed stronger, and had already threatened to surpass his slave mark to properly attack Jared? It could have been so many things...

Jared could not figure it out. He did not want to. Shisui was no longer useful, he had Sasuke as a hostage now. So why wasn't he trying to kill Shisui? Was it because he was actually afraid of Shisui?! Jared, one of the last vampires left, afraid of an Uchiha? Okay that actually seemed plausible...

Jared howled in frustration, his screeches echoing across the concrete of his underground laid, his wings spreading around silhouette and his cold complexion warping menacingly, causing his vampiric features show more prominently.

-.-.-

"We are almost there." Kisame said. "Just a few more turns."

"Are you someone with a lot of power in government here?" Itachi asked, shaken back to reality. But now he was focused on something besides his pain - he was thinking about politics, about changing the world. The change in thought was all he needed to get back on track.

"I guess you could say that. If you have the money you can have a say in our government. Otherwise you exist as a tool to be used."

"That's sick."

"Our government is not the best." Kisame agreed. "It has its ups and downs."

_I've seen nothing but downs._ But Itachi didn't voice those thoughts.

"So you can come and go to these things as you please?"

"More or less. Today the discussion is set to the problem of orphan children due to the recent war."

"Is that truly a problem?" Itachi asked. "Isn't it obvious to create orphanages and to help them get adopted?"

"I think the problem is selling them, killing them or using them." Kisame didn't hold back. Itachi would hear far worse inside.

Itachi's stomach lurched. "This is sick."

The car stopped.

"We are here." Kisame said softly. "Inside isn't going to be any easier."

"It's fine." Itachi said, his eyes briefly flashing red before he forcibly calmed himself again. "Let's go."

The inside was really something else. It was a strange oval auditorium with many seats, each one bench-like with and made with leather. The walls were made of stone and designed with Greek-style carvings. A little off center was an area to speak, created so whoever was standing at the podium would have their voice resounded throughout the room.

"Kisame!" Zabuza's voice was heard.

Itachi turned towards the voice to find a devilish looking man walking their way. By his side was a gorgeous man with long black hair that trailed behind him. The man had a soft smile and instantly Itachi felt as if he were looking at an angel, he seemed to radiate kindness with his eyes and soft features.

"I see you brought the Uchiha too." Zabuza glanced towards Itachi.

"And I see you brought..."

"Haku." Zabuza confirmed.

"Strange turn of events." Kisame thought. Perhaps he and Zabuza were more alike than they thought. What turn of events could have brought them both to bring their slaves here?

_Wait... Slaves._ Kisame glanced towards Haku and nearly jumped where he stood. There was no slave mark on the boy. Haku was walking free. Kisame turned to speak to Zabuza about this, as Haku walked towards Itachi.

"Hello." Haku smiled warmly and offered his hand to Itachi.

"Hi..." Itachi breathed, shaking the hand before him.

"I recognize you." Haku said. "From the slave auction."

"You were there?" Itachi thought, a pang of embarrassment rushing through him. He was naked back then.

"I was also sold that day."

"You... What?" Itachi tilted his head to the side. He had no memory of Haku, and even stranger was that what should've been a fellow slave was here today, at a place like this. Was it possible only Kisame treated his slaves badly? Did slaves have rights that Itachi was unaware of? Itachi's mind swirled as he thought of the legal implications and considered looking into his rights as a slave, and possibly a legal battle with Kisame.

"I was. But Zabuza..." Haku looked towards Zabuza. "Is kind. I am glad he bought me that day or who knows what would've happened."

_Ah._ So Haku had a good master then, it had nothing to do with slave rights.

"I see." Itachi said, his eyes saddened. "Master Kisame is... Similar." _Sometimes._

"Zabuza has told me Kisame-sama is kinder than he is." Haku said. "You must be lucky."

"Oh really?" Itachi said noncommittally. Clearly this Zabuza did not know Kisame very well.

"Yes! In fact the two are very close friends and have known each other for years. The good and the bad."

_I wonder about that._ Itachi thought. He actually wanted to laugh at that one. Kisame must've been a damn good liar.

"Ohh well it looks like it's about to start." Haku said. "Let's go get seated and maybe we can talk again sometime."

"I never got your name." Itachi said. Of course he had overheard it, but it was nice to hear it from the man himself.

"Haku. Yours?"

"Itachi." Itachi said, genuinely smiling now. Haku seemed to be a good person, and a friendly face was always nice, especially among what Itachi feared would be monsters.

Itachi moved back to where Kisame was seated and noticed that the name "Hoshigaki" was engraved on the desks of their seats. There were several pamphlets on the subject of kids there as well.

"Now, it has come time to discuss what we need to do about the orphaned children." An old man's boomed voice sounded through. The clatter of voices died down around for him to speak.

It took a moment before someone spoke up. "Let's sell them all and be done with it. The money can fund the dam we have been needing to build."

There were a few murmurs of approval across the room.

"That would be the most logical option." Another agreed.

"Excuse me." Haku stood. "I disagree and think we should educate these children. They are the children of people who have died for our country and they can grow to be helpful citizens who are a benefit to society."

"Who are you? I don't recognize you." A woman argued standing up.

"This place is exclusive to the upper class of Kirigakure." A man nodded in agreement.

"Do you consider me lower class?" Zabuza asked dangerously as he rose in defense. "Haku is my husband."

There were gasps around as everyone shut up.

"I apologize... Mr. Momichi. Congratulations on the marriage." The woman from earlier sat down.

"What you are suggesting would cost far too much to maintain and how do we know these children won't be counterproductive? They have no parents. They are useless to us." The man from earlier argued. "I do not see your point as very plausible even if it is a nice one."

"I disagree." Itachi stood. "I believe that sometimes sacrifices must be made to invest in a better future. We must invest in these children and we will receive more than we gave. However, like any investment, there is risk. I believe they have the power to bring greater change as productive members of society and must be given the chance to do so."

"And before anyone asks, he's with me." Kisame stood by Itachi. "And I agree with everything he has stated. If you believe it is not plausible to create these orphanages, I will fund them myself."

There were murmurs around before the woman who accused Haku earlier stood. "I will also fund these orphanages."

"And I." Zabuza looked at Haku as he gave his commitment.

"I can help as well." A short man from the back said. "But I have conditions. There must be standards set to ensure these children are making some sort of progress towards becoming productive citizens."

"I disagree. Even with funding most of these children are far too traumatized to do anything. They will be depressed because their parents are dead. The older ones will act out. It is not worth the time, effort and money it will cost."

"That is not for you to decide if we are willing to put the money into their education."

"What of the opportunity cost?" A man spoke aloud. "There may be no loss because you will take care of them but there will be no gain that could have come from selling them immediately."

"There's gain if the project is a success."

"Which is a risk! There is a sure fire method in selling them."

The arguments continued for another six hours, by the end of which Itachi had a throbbing headache and a newfound respect for Kisame who stood by Itachi's side in every argument every step of the way.

He refused to let anyone speak harshly to Itachi, interfering before it got out of hand. When Itachi began showing signs of exhaustion, Kisame whispered to him to relax, and that he would continue for him. So Itachi had sat down and observed as Kisame doubled his efforts to bring the change Itachi had desired.

By the end, Kisame, Zabuza and Haku had succeeded. The plans would be detailed later, but the children would certainly be taken to the orphanages as planned by those who had promised the funding.

"Thank you." Itachi whispered as they exited.

"You're welcome." Kisame nodded back.

"It's was good to see you like that." Zabuza commented, as he approached the two.

"Itachi has changed me." Kisame said.

Itachi's ears perked. He had changed Kisame?

"Haku has done the same for me."

"You got married and didn't even tell me." Kisame said, offended.

"Yeah... That kind of just slipped out... But I really do think we should get married." Zabuza turned towards Haku at that second part, then back to Kisame. "I love him."

Back to Haku. "I love you."

"I love you too, Zabuza." Haku held Zabuza's hand and smiled warmly.

"Congratulations you love birds." Kisame smirked. "It's strange how things turn out. I'm in love... With Itachi as well."

Itachi's eyes widened. Sure Kisame had implied he was in love multiple times, Itachi had even believed it at one point. Hearing it like this was different.

"As much as I'd love to stick around though, Itachi and I have a prior engagement..."

"Of course. I'll see you later."

"Bye Itachi! Hoshigaki-sama." Haku called.

"Please, Kisame is fine." Kisame said as they walked away.

Haku nodded.

-.-.-

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there." Kisame said as they slid into the car.

"It wasn't uncomfortable. Just surprising."

"I thought you knew it already."

"I believed it at one point." Itachi could no longer suppress his earlier emotions. He had used so much of his energy and mental strength suppressing his emotions and and then arguing with politicians for the past few hours, not to mention the physical pain from the recent rape and torture. "Then I stopped." Itachi's eyes turned red again, a trail of blood slid down his cheek. It wouldn't take long before they lost their color and the world turned black.

"Well it's true..." Kisame said, allowing the rather large distance between the two in the car. "But I won't push you for it, Itachi. In fact, it is fine if you never feel the same way. I do not expect it. I will never bring it up with you again, unless you want me to. I am telling you now so you know. If you ever decide to return those feelings you will know I feel the same... Otherwise, please ignore it, as I will never bother you with them. I will also never lose control with you again. What I did... Was unforgivable. I can never forgive myself for it. Not just that... But even small arguments... I refuse them. Even if disagree I will never, ever, hurt you again. I promise you this."

"... Hn..." Itachi grunted that he had heard. But the words were meaningless to him. He had heard many words from the shark's eloquent lips. He needed to see them before he felt anything near comfort. "... Today was nice." Itachi ceded finally. Yes, Kisame today had been perfect. He couldn't deny that. But that could easily change. Still, Itachi was always one to notice the good things and compliment them - he couldn't bring himself to miss the obvious effort.

"Nice? It was insanity. I can't believe we argued for six hours over what should've been common sense." Kisame shook his head.

Itachi's lip curled into a semblance of a smile at those words.

-.-.-

Whoa… 64 pages in two days. This isn't a record for me but I have to say I'm impressed with myself. This one is for sevensocks on AO3, whose comments inspired me to write as quickly as I did. Thank you sevensocks ~3


	11. Control

Slave to a Shark – Chapter 11

-.-.-

There is quite a bit of scene skipping here.

Kisame had been perfect the entire month. They never saw each other unless Itachi went to look for him. They went to six meetings about public affairs in Kirigakure together in that month alone. Bad Kisame never resurfaced. Itachi's wounds healed, but his eyes were always red or white. The effort required to calm himself was too much - Itachi couldn't do it forever, the efforts were taking a toll on his body. Several gray hairs were visible on his head, and if the bags around his eyes could get any deeper, they did. He looked exhausted, always.

However, Itachi was beginning to believe that perhaps Kisame really had changed with everything as it was. They hadn't touched at all in a long time. Removing the curse seal required touching. But Itachi wanted it gone and believed he could get it.

So he asked Kisame, and the shark was more than willing. Even the small touch required seemed to have him eager and in a better mood, or perhaps he was happy he could do something for Itachi. Or maybe it was something else. Itachi didn't care, it just meant the seal would be gone and that was good enough for him.

Kisame had waited as Itachi took deep breaths, slowly approaching Kisame. It's true he had not seen bad Kisame in a while. It was true when he tried hard he could maintain himself near Kisame at political events, but it was different here. Different because they weren't alone and in such close proximity.

With another deep breath, Itachi stepped closer to Kisame until they were close enough to touch, but still far apart. He shook and clenched his eyes shut, willing himself to relax. Sweat poured down his body, beading against his pale, almost sickly, skin and down, drenching his clothes.

"Now." Itachi said.

There was a light touch. No special sensation. The curse seal was gone.

"It's done." Kisame said.

Itachi barely knew what happened. He was too busy lost in fear of what was to come, he never realized how easy it could be, and finally released the breath he didn't know he was holding. When he opened his Crimson eyes and looked at Kisame, it was too much.

He ran to his room, locked it, and hid under the covers.

He cried four hours over invisible scars.

-.-.-

It was another month before he first heard it.

"The man who tamed the Monster of the Mist."

That is what Itachi became known as. The most fearsome of villains in the village of the Blood Mist became a docile creature in Itachi's hands. He gave into Itachi's every whim, his every thought was based on Itachi's comfort. It seemed he would not tread without permission from the crow who was once his servant.

Itachi noticed it. Having control made him feel more comfortable. His eyes had moments where they would go back to their brown shade.

Everything was changing. The village changed under Itachi's influence. It changed under Haku's influence. There were other leaders who stepped forward and followed Zabuza's steps as he and Haku became symbols for a new future in Kirigakure. Itachi and Kisame supported them, but were not nearly as active. Itachi didn't have the energy to be any more active than he was, and Kisame found ways to keep him home when he felt it was too much. Itachi knew his motives and allowed it, partially out of fear, and partially because he realized it was much needed.

Itachi was appreciative of Kisame's changes. But he had to test the limits. He knew Kisame was a jealous, possessive type. He had to know how much he could trust Kisame. Slowly, the shark was slicing a piece of Itachi's heart for himself, and Itachi refused to give it without knowing the man had truly changed.

It wasn't that Itachi was completely comfortable with Kisame yet... It was that he was beginning to feel something other than fear around him. It was the respect he was begrudgingly feeling, respect and... Friendship even. It was scary. But it was hard not to feel when a man went out of his way to back you in every way before others, or to care about your health enough to stop you from overexerting yourself – and most importantly, to keep a distance that he knows is needed even if he doesn't want it. At least partially, it was Itachi being a victim and responding like a victim to his former master. Even with the curse seal gone, the former shackles were hard to break.

Itachi waited until he knew Kisame was watching before he stepped close to a politician of great power. "Could I possibly hold your hand for a few seconds?" Itachi asked innocently.

The politician agreed, confused, and the two held hands.

Itachi waited for an outburst, for the man's head to be ripped from his body, for the monster of the mist to tear him apart once more.

It never came. Kisame left the room.

Itachi waited a while, relaxing, his eyes brown in one of their rare moments. Kisame passed.

"Thank you." He said beaming to the politician as he ran to follow Kisame, who had gone into a meeting room.

As soon as he entered, Kisame noticed him, and the two looked at each other for a moment.

Itachi was about to tell Kisame about the test and how he was happy that Kisame had truly changed - when he found himself pinned against the wall and instantly his blood surged through his body and his eyes turned crimson.

"K-.." Itachi didn't get to speak because he was being crushed under Kisame's weight. Kisame held onto Itachi, possessively, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry..." Kisame chanted over and over. Yet he would not let go of Itachi.

Itachi was sure there would be a repeat of events - he was sure he would be hurt again, but damn it if he wouldn't fight this time.

But his struggles were useless, he could not move the body above him. After a moment, Itachi cried. He was weak.

But the pain he was expecting never came. Kisame did nothing more than hold onto Itachi in a tight... Hug.

The two stood like that for what was likely hours as Itachi finally calmed down. His body couldn't maintain a constant state of energy. It didn't need to.

"Kisame?" Itachi finally whispered.

"I'm sorry. I know I should let you do what you want but... I was jealous... I have no right to hold you like this... I'm sorry. Forgive me. I promised I wouldn't touch you..." Kisame breathed and let go. Itachi slid to the floor. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." Itachi didn't say it aloud – but he was just grateful Kisame didn't become violent.

"What do you want to do?" Kisame asked fearfully. Would this be the moment he lost Itachi?

"Nothing. It's okay." Itachi said, his eyes returning to brown. Kisame was angry but he did not hurt Itachi. Sure, he forced him into a hug... That was upsetting. But it could be worked on. "But never touch me again without my permission."

"Okay."

From that day forward, Kisame referred to Itachi as "Itachi-san."

-.-.-

In another month Itachi tried again. He didn't know what it was that spurred him to constantly test Kisame. Why was he so desperate to do this? Was it really because he kept believing in Kisame, hoping his previous monstrous and bipolar nature was now gone? Or perhaps was he a masochist? Itachi wondered these things about himself as he was as bold as to lightly kiss Haku on the cheek. It was friendly and nothing more.

Kisame did not touch Itachi. He did not react. Itachi could feel the anger, the possessiveness and lust roaring through the shark, but it was hidden well behind a mask of indifference as Kisame did nothing but read papers.

Their relationship did not change otherwise. Kisame obeyed Itachi's every wish, he seemed to worship Itachi, refusing to show any indication otherwise.

The lack of a reaction was somehow upsetting and Itachi couldn't quite explain why.

-.-.-

Something changed in Itachi. He once had all of Kisame's attention... Now he had a slave in Kisame, a man who would do anything for him... And yet... And yet Kisame did not look at him. Kisame paid him no mind. Kisame's jealousy seemed nonexistent. It bothered Itachi.

His eyes were always brown now. He no longer felt the fear he once felt around the shark. It was laughable that he was once called a monster.

Strange feelings stirred inside Itachi. Feelings of wanting to be wanted. Feelings of ... Lust even. Desire. It rose out of the grudging friendship and respect he had grown to find in Kisame, who backed him in everything he did. It rose out of the space he was given to do as he pleased. It rose out of the complete control he had over Kisame. It was that complete control that allowed him to feel as if he could lower his defenses just ever so slightly. It was empowering. It was as if Kisame would take no step without making sure it was something Itachi wanted. Maybe it was that control that allowed Itachi to feel desire. No, it was that control that taught Itachi he didn't have enough control over Kisame if the man could control himself. It didn't make sense but in the edge of Itachi's mind, somehow, lust existed.

He locked himself in his room and shook as he blamed himself for having such dirty thoughts. He hated himself. He hated feeling this way. He hated himself for wanting his once torturer. He hated himself for wanting control.

-.-.-

Another month passed and Itachi's desire grew. Kisame's indifference stayed. Kisame seemed so close yet so far away. He still obeyed Itachi's every word, but he would not touch Itachi. He kept his distance physically.

They stayed at a hotel that day, sharing a hotel room. The hotel was completely booked as it was winter and there was a blizzard outside. No amount of bribing could increase the number of rooms available.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-san." Kisame said as they entered their shared room. "You can take the bed. I will sleep on the couch."

Itachi-san. Itachi hated being called that. It felt so distant. Once it felt nice hearing it. Now it had the opposite effect.

"It's quite alright. Shall we take a bath?" Itachi asked. Their bath was fairly large as they had the presidential suite. It was made for several people to bathe at once.

"Oh good idea, you can go first." Kisame said, indifferently. Itachi felt agitated.

"Let's take a bath... Together." Itachi almost couldn't believe his own boldness, but if his power gave him confidence in anything, it was in that Kisame would not refuse a request he gave.

Kisame paused before nodding his head. "It could be a good way to preserve water. If that is what you want, Itachi-san, we can do it."

"It is."

The bath was warm. Kisame did not look at Itachi in the bathtub. He focused on washing himself and as soon as he was done, he stood to leave.

"Do you not desire me?" Itachi squeaked out. He awkwardly tried to hide the scars on his frail body. Did Kisame truly stop desiring him?

Kisame touched the wall of the bathtub with the palm of his hand, and tried to remain calm. It was difficult.

"What do you mean, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked, still not meeting Itachi's eyes.

"You won't look at me."

"I am afraid to."

"Why?"

"Because you are too beautiful." Kisame said, his voice barely above a whisper, and his eyes dark and sad.

Itachi's heart soared in joy, he couldn't even describe his happiness at hearing those words. Strange. Once those words meant nothing, he had heard them many times before. A sick desire to dominate was rising and knowing that Kisame was falling so far he would be nothing at his feet was… Nice.

"Kisame look at me." Itachi was now acting out of his own selfish desire. When was the last time he had done that?

"No."

"Look. At. Me."

Kisame looked, his eyes full of such intense sadness, Itachi felt a frown begin to replace his previously joyful face.

Itachi rose in the bath until he was level with Kisame's chest. He was quite a bit shorter than Kisame. Kisame followed Itachi's eyes closely, too afraid to leave them, too afraid of himself to let them wander over the other's body. He was ashamed of his own actions, ashamed of what he had done.

Itachi reached out and touched Kisame's chest, adrenaline rushing through his body.

Kisame's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. _What is happening?_

Itachi gulped as the old fear came back. It was unfounded. Kisame wasn't touching him - he was touching Kisame. But it didn't matter. Itachi let go and walked out of the bath, leaving a trail of water and a confused Kisame behind him.

Kisame slept on the couch, and did not approach Itachi that night. But when he woke, he had a warm blanket draped over him.

-.-.-

That week things changed. Kisame became flustered by Itachi's every movement. He could not handle it. Itachi noticed and it filled him with joy to be noticed again, to know Kisame still lusted for him, desired him. At the same time that joy was mixed with simultaneous fear, it was such an odd combination, and it was exhilarating. It was different.

It was enough for Itachi at first. That is, until he learned through his sources in the Hoshigaki household that Kisame had hired a prostitute.

With his newfound knowledge Itachi confronted Kisame.

"Why?"

"Because I had to. Is it that important?" Kisame's eyes were full of pain. His brow was creased and he had bags around his eyes.

"Yes. Never do it again. You are not allowed." Itachi felt his control slipping. It agitated him.

"Okay." Kisame agreed without another word, but there was fear in his shaking voice. He didn't say aloud that he was already planning to stop. His encounter was not satisfying, if anything it created a stronger sense of lust for Itachi. He wasn't even able to perform.

"What are you afraid of?" Itachi asked in slight annoyance as he picked up the fear in Kisame's tone.

"I'm afraid of hurting you."

Itachi's heart sank. In the end, this too, was about him.

"Kisame..."

"Yes..?"

"I desire you."

Kisame snapped his eyes forward and again met Itachi's. "You... Really...?"

"Yes. But I need time. I can't... I want you but give me time. Do not go to others for what only I should give you." _Only me._

"I don't deserve it, Itachi-san." Kisame said softly. "You deserve far better than me."

"I want you. Don't question it again. I only want you. Only you can satisfy me. Only you are allowed to touch me." Was giving Kisame some degree of control a good idea? Itachi couldn't say. But it was likely true, Itachi hadn't felt desire this strong in a while. It felt fleeting however, would it disappear when he had all he wanted? What was his goal? Itachi couldn't even put words to his own goal, but somehow his experiences had led him here.

"I... I can touch you?" Kisame asked, his heart jumping erratically.

"... Yes... But... Slowly..." Itachi sighed. "Let's try holding hands."

Kisame held out his hand and Itachi stepped forward to take it. The moment their hands touched, it was like a spark went off in both their bodies. Itachi's eyes burned Crimson with desire but... The fear was there, but mixed with a desire to dominate. Itachi didn't want to get hurt per say… But it was exciting knowing the man above him could rip him to pieces – had in fact done so in some way – and would be kneeling to him.

Kisame was afraid he had scared Itachi again - he had begun to associate the red eyes with negativity even though he knew logically they glow red at any strong emotion.

Their hands held together almost slimily as both were sweating profusely. It was a lot of effort to simply hold hands. Kisame was about to let go, afraid he caused more pain to the love of his life, the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, when Itachi took a deep breath and lunged himself into Kisame's chest, wrapping his arms around the shark.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Hm?"

"This... I..." Kisame was at a loss as he felt the warm figure in his embrace shift. He looked down to see bright red eyes stare into his own dark, beady ones.

"I want more. I want to touch you more. I want... Other things too." Itachi whispered. "Let's share a bed tonight."

"I'm afraid..." Kisame admitted. "I will drive you further away..."

"It's okay. Trust me." Itachi said softly. It felt manipulative to say such things. Itachi's conscience told him to stop, but he did not want to. Guilt seeped through his body. _I'll just be honest then. When the time comes, I'll tell him exactly what I'm doing and why._ Memories of being forcefully entered flashed before him and he tightened his grip on Kisame. _Nevermind. What he doesn't know won't hurt him._

"Okay." Kisame replied softly, strange pulsations triggered through his body at the closeness to his beloved Itachi, and butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the thought of what was to come. Somewhere deep inside, he was afraid of what he would do.

_Control. Maintain control._ Kisame told himself.

The rest of that day the two spent together speaking, talking about the changes in Kirigakure and about the possible coup de etat Zabuza's followers were planning.

That night they lay together in bed, in each others arms, just holding close and talking.

Both relaxed, their fears put aside. It was easier being in the other's company than they feared.

That morning Kisame was the first to wake. He stayed in bed watching Itachi sleep, wondering if a more beautiful sight could exist in this world.

For once, looking at Itachi didn't instantly bring up feelings of shame, regret and desire for self-destruction. All he could do was admire Itachi's relaxed figure, his gentle breathing, and even the shadows below his eyes, all illuminated by the morning light. His dull, crow like hair, which had started to turn gray during his time with Kisame, was a thing of wonder for Kisame. Kisame held himself back from touching Itachi's face - he didn't want to mar the perfection before him with his own imperfection.

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, they were a deep onyx, not even a hint of brown as they often were before turning red. He smiled when he saw Kisame's gentle eyes staring back into his.

Gentle. That wasn't a word that could've been used on Kisame before, but it could right now. Itachi reached up placed a hand on Kisame's cheek, causing the latter's eyes to widen just slightly as he shivered under the touch of the warm hand.

Before he could speak, Itachi had scooted closer to Kisame and captured his lips. Kisame closed his eyes instantly as sparks soared through his body like fireworks, and Kisame thought he had died and gone to heaven when Itachi's gentle tongue was licking Kisame's rough lips. He opened his lips and their tongues met softly, teasing each other in a slow dance. Itachi let his hand wander Kisame's large, toned chest, which Kisame took as permission that he too, was allowed to touch.

Very carefully, Kisame rose his hand and let it slide to Itachi's neck and under his hair, causing him to gasp.

Kisame's eyes flung open as their kiss stopped. Kisame removed his hand from Itachi's at record speed, fear crawling into his eyes.

"I'm sor-."

"I liked it."

"-ry...wait what?"

"Touch me again." Itachi commanded, his eyes a bright brown as feelings and desire roared through him.

Kisame nodded, happy that he hadn't caused more damage. Gently, he touched Itachi's cheek. Itachi held Kisame's cool hand and sandwiched it between his cheek and hand for a moment before fluttering his eyelashes and leaning closer.

"I want to kiss more." He whispered.

"Me too." Kisame's breath hitched.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Itachi asked, teasingly sliding two fingers down Kisame's chest.

Kisame groaned at the touch, and then leaned in to distract himself with another kiss.

What started off as slow, steady and careful kisses turned into far more passionate ones. Soon the two were twirling through the bed, alternating positions, lip locked. It was a few hours later when Itachi suggested they eat. Kisame agreed because he would agree to anything Itachi asked - but he was slightly saddened by the kisses ending.

It didn't stop Kisame from touching Itachi in every possible way he could with his newfound freedom to touch. As they sat at the table for breakfast, Kisame gently led Itachi to his lap and reveled in silent joy when he wasn't refused.

Kisame nuzzled Itachi's neck every now and then between bites of pancakes and couldn't stop himself from locking his spare hand with Itachi's.

Itachi was smiling. He couldn't stop the feeling of pure love that radiated from Kisame, satisfying the feelings he had been having of need for so long.

Breakfast, which normally took only fifteen minutes, easily took an hour with the two playfully focused on each other instead of their food.

-.-.-

It was another three days before things progressed further. In those three days, the two became familiar with each other, touching every moment they got, but never sexually.

It was then that Itachi, nuzzled against Kisame by the fireplace where they were both reading and had hot chocolate resting to their sides, asked for more.

"I want to try... More."

"More?" Kisame asked. He had been happy with how things had been going. Somehow, sex scared him. What if it brought back bad memories? Was he even capable of such a thing?

"Yes..."

"I don't know..." Kisame said softly. "We can take it slowly too."

"No, I want more." Itachi insisted. "But I'm not sure how far just yet..."

"Hmm..." Kisame thought. "If you trust me... We can do more..."

"I trust you."

"How about now?" Kisame asked, seriously.

"Yes." Itachi's eyes shot up eagerly. "Now."

Kisame hasn't been expecting such an eager response, and he couldn't help but smirk at it. It was adorable. He felt a throb as his pants tightened, almost instantly.

Kisame reached forward and cupped Itachi's face as he kissed his lover gently.

Their kiss was wet and sloppy as both had their mind elsewhere. Kisame reached for the base of Itachi's shirt and looked into Itachi's burning red eyes for permission.

"Do it." Itachi almost moaned, his breath ragged in desire after their gentle kiss.

Kisame slid the shirt off of Itachi and marveled at Itachi's creamy chest. It had scars from the torture, yet it was still hauntingly beautiful. The scars added to the beauty, if anything at all.

Itachi tugged at Kisame's shirt and it was soon riding off the other's chest. Moments later they were both naked, caught in the other's embrace, lips locked in a passionate drive, their hardened members roughly touching the other's, confirming their mutual desire for more.

Kisame broke the kiss first, a trail of saliva continuing to connect them as they looked into each other's eyes. There was no fear in Itachi's eyes, but he couldn't place what was there, Itachi was looking at him so intensely... He was ready, but Kisame wasn't.

"I'm not sure yet..." Kisame whispered softly. "What if it hurts you?"

"It probably will." Itachi confirmed. "But it'll feel good too."

"I don't know..."

Itachi decided at that moment Kisame was doing too much thinking. He leaned forward and began trailing kisses over Kisame's body, his fingers gripping the shark's dark blue locks as he sucked his pale blue skin, leaving behind his mark on Kisame's neck, shoulders and even the Adam's apple. Kisame moaned, his eyes rolling back as he struggled to avoid touching Itachi, not trusting himself.

Itachi continued to trail kisses downwards, pausing to nibble at Kisame's nipple, an action which caused the shark to growl and grip Itachi's hair, feeling himself losing control. Itachi smirked at the slight loss of control Kisame was showing, feeling himself getting more aroused with every quiver caused by his tongue tasting Kisame's husky sweat.

"I never would have thought you would do this type of thing with me." Kisame groaned lustily, wondering if it was all a dream. How magnificent a dream it was if it was one.

"I never thought I would either." Itachi admitted, pausing in his assault on Kisame's body to look up at the man he once considered his greatest foe.

"Itachi..." Kisame gently pulled Itachi up so they were facing each other once more, their faces close enough to feel the other's breath.

"Hm?"

"Tell me why do you desire me? How can you let go of everything? I don't understand." This was important. If the answer wasn't satisfactory, Kisame had determined he would not let Itachi continue. It might cause regret and the last thing he wanted was for Itachi to regret his actions.

"I'm jealous." Itachi admitted. "I'm jealous because I want you to want me. I want you to lose control when I touch you and use every ounce of your strength fighting the urge to ravage me. I want you to fight yourself and I want to see that fighting in your eyes when you look at me, when you kiss me, when you make love to me."

Kisame shivered as Itachi's words went straight to his cock, precum leaked down the head of his hard, blue cock.

"But if I do that I could hurt you." Kisame was repeating himself, but his mind was hazy and full of perverted thoughts. Itachi's lust filled eyes didn't help the cause at all.

"But you won't hurt me. I know you won't." Itachi gently placed his hand on Kisame's cheek, his eyes betraying his trust.

In truth, Itachi did not completely trust Kisame, not entirely. He might never get to that point. Right now however, his lust, his physical desire was strong enough that he was willing to risk it. He had no fear of pain or death. His eyes therefore, showed no fear, just desire, and it was easily mistaken for trust by Kisame, something which was completely fine with Itachi.

Kisame took Itachi's hand and gingerly kissed Itachi's fingers.

"I understand. I won't betray your trust Itachi. I promise." Kisame vowed this more to himself than anything else. So far, Itachi had been giving him great pleasure and he had done nothing for Itachi. That wasn't how this was going to go. "If I go too far... Tell me right away."

"Okay." Itachi's fingers were already sliding along Kisame's lower body, but they were interrupted when Kisame growled and spun Itachi into his back, pinning him onto the bed as he hovered over Itachi.

Itachi was surprised at his boldness when he instinctively wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck, pulling him down for a kiss, feelings of grave fear mixing with intense desire and domination.

It was quick, yet hot and passionate all the same. Kisame seemed to devour Itachi, all inhibitions gone, and Itachi loved it. Kisame kissed Itachi all over, tracing his tongue along Itachi's scars and navel. His free hand crawled up Itachi's inner thigh and Itachi's moans became audible as soon as Kisame's rough tongue slid over the underside of Itahi's cock, pressing against the pulsating vein.

Itachi's fingers clutched Kisame's hair once more as Kisame slowly took Itachi's cock into his own mouth.

Itachi felt the warm, wet tongue dance around his tongue as the seemingly endless amount of saliva drenched him. He felt himself rise as euphoria overtook him and his toes curled. Kisame was pleasuring him. Doing this for him alone.

It seemed sudden somehow when Kisame's finger just circled his once abused asshole. Instantly Itachi's eyes shot open, all trace of pleasure gone. His erection withered and he roughly shoved Kisame's face off of his cock, his leg instinctively kicking around.

"Stop!"

"I..." Kisame looked up at Itachi, confused and fearful. He had gone too far, but everything had seemed fine. What was this?

"No more." Itachi shivered, his eyes shaking and closing. "No more."

Itachi quickly crawled under the covers and he himself in them, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Itachi, I'm so sorry..."

"No... It's... Stay." Itachi commanded as he noticed Kisame about to leave to give Itachi space.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Itachi began to calm himself now. This was a better Kisame he reminded himself. A good one. One that did everything he asked. He had control. He had control. Kisame gave him all control.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me there."

Kisame was confused at first, silent as he thought about where exactly Itachi might have been talking about. That moment was enough to bring a fear within Itachi's mind - would Kisame not want him anymore if he asked for this?

"I'm sorry!" Kisame said as he realized what caused it. "I had no idea touching you there would cause... But I should have known."

"I didn't tell you earlier..." Itachi said his voice choking as he desperately wished Kisame wouldn't lose interest. No, he had control. He had control, right? Kisame would do anything for him. Itachi forced himself to remember all that Kisame had done for him, but the fear remained. "Kisame... Can I... Top?"

"Of course. You can do anything to me." Kisame said without hesitation.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Okay." Itachi said as he relaxed. "Hug me."

Kisame scooted closer and wrapped himself around the blanket which contained Itachi, nor entering it, but spooning Itachi all the same.

"Don't touch me there again. Ever. When we have sex... You can do what you were doing earlier... But nothing else."

"Okay."

"Can I... Tie you up?" Itachi asked, tentatively.

"Yes." Again, there was no hesitation. "You can do anything."

"I really will do anything."

"That's fine."

"How can you trust me so much?" Itachi asked. It made no sense to him. In his eyes, he was everything Kisame shouldn't want - he was someone who would have motive to kill, to want revenge. Why trust him? "I don't understand why you obsess over me, why you do so much for me."

"I told you before." Kisame whispered, holding Itachi even closer than before. "I love you. I fell in love with you when I realized how strongly you cared for others, your powerful spirit... I trust you because I know you are a good person even when I have wronged you. I will also gladly accept any punishment you wish to give me. If you want to kill me, I will accept that death, but you could achieve that in many other ways... I know you. That's all there is to it."

"Okay." Itachi accepted the explanation and turned around in his blanket, and he lifted it as if offering Kisame an invitation to enter.

Kisame accepted the invitation and within moments, Itachi was buried in Kisame's large chest.

-.-.-

The next night, Itachi asked Kisame "have you ever been entered before?"

"No."

"So then... You're sort of like a virgin." Itachi smirked. Actually, it felt nice knowing this. Only Itachi had the honor of taking Kisame this way. Only Itachi had that kind of trust or love from Kisame. That was somehow something Itachi wanted. Who knew they were both equally bad?

Kisame blushed, which showed as purple against his blue skin. "I suppose that's one of seeing it..."

"Well... I'll try to be gentle."

Kisame tried not to cringe. Somehow those words hit a chord. "You don't have to be gentle, I can take it."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

It turned out Kisame, could not in fact, take it.

"Holy mother of all cows what the fuck." Kisame grinded his teeth. They had plenty of foreplay. Kisame had even cum already by Itachi's hands, Kisame had also blown Itachi - in fact the taste of Itachi's cum was still bitter in his mouth - and they had used a lot of lube. Itachi's cock wasn't even as monstrously large as Kisame's. It still felt like being ripped open.

Itachi stopped and stroked Kisame's cock, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. He hid his inward laughter at Kisame's choice of words well.

"Does it hurt? Should I stop?"

"No... Don't stop..." Kisame realized at that moment just what Itachi had gone through that night. There was the huge pain difference, the fact that Itachi was slowing down for him whereas he never slowed down for Itachi. There was the fact that he wanted this, but Itachi never wanted it.

The thought of the rape caused Kisame's erection to wither in seconds.

Itachi left Kisame - not that he had ever fully entered and got on top of Kisame, his legs on either side as he sat on Kisame's chest.

"You alright?"

"Yes. I just... Was thinking about back then." Kisame admitted.

"Don't think about then. Think about now." Itachi said with a dirty smile.

"I ... I can't. You can continue, you don't have to stop."

"I'm not continuing until you want it as much as I do." _Because you should always want me. _Itachi didn't show his frustration at Kisame's lack of interest, but it was edging into his being.

Kisame bit his lips and grabbed Itachi into a hug, then kissed him fiercely.

"I love you... Itachi." Kisame sighed as they broke the kiss.

Itachi smiled at the lack of the use of an honorific and glided down Kisame's body, finding his cock with his mouth.

"Itachi...?"

"Hm?" Itachi asked as he licked Kisame's softened member, hoping to excite the shark once more.

"You don't love me."

"No."

"We have to stop."

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"I don't want to do this if you don't love me."

"Didn't stop you last time." Itachi said as his eye twitched in annoyance.

Kisame shivered and gently pushed Itachi off of him, heading straight for the shower.

Itachi glared after.

-.-.-

"We need to talk about this." Itachi said as Kisame left the shower. Itachi was still naked, but now lying in bed, tired.

"I don't really want to." Kisame admitted. "But we can talk."

"Kisame... Love takes a long time. I value you... I've come to see you as a friend. And now... You are the first person I have ever felt a physical desire for. I truly want to do this with you."

"The first person... Ever?" Kisame asked intrigued.

"Yes." Itachi said. It was true, even if he didn't admit his more twisted intentions.

"I still don't want to." Kisame said, shutting his eyes.

Itachi paused. "Okay." He then turned around in bed, feeling rejected, feeling his control leave, and a sinking, sickening feeling gathered in his gut.

-.-.- 


End file.
